Awaken
by HeavenStar 18
Summary: What if the ruler of the demon world and the ruler of the goddesses actually regretted what they did to Meliodas and Elizabeth. How would it change Meliodas and Elizabeth's adventure find the seven deadly sins, with their curse broken. (Meliodas, Elizabeth), (Ban, Elaine), (King, Diane). Different version of the first season of the anime.
1. Part 1

**Part** **1:**

In the dark world of Puragtory sat the Demon King Tyrannus. He was a tall being, bigger than any of the Giants from the giant clan. He had a black cape and wore a helmet with horns coming out of it. In his right hand he held a sword that was half his size. He sat on one of the mountains remembering what happenned 3000 years ago, how he worked with the Godess Queen Lma to curse his son and Elizabeth, his sons lover who was a goddess. He felt anger during that time because his son betrayed him to be with the Goddess.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Tyrannus" said a woman's voice. He looked above to see another being the same size as him. It was the goddess Queen Alma with her many wigns and the light that covered her face.

"What brings you here Alma" he said.

"I thought we might want to discuss what is happening in the human world" she said now standing in front of him.

"Iam in no mood to talk about the humans" said Tyrannus standing up and beginning to walk away.

"You may not think it, but this concerns Meliodas aswell" said Alma and Tyrannus immediately stopped walking after hearing his sons name.

"Don't you dare speak his name" said Tyrannus with anger in his voice.

"You may not think it, but I'm always thinking about the time we cursed them" said Alma.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MELIODAS HAS GONE THROUGH, ELIZABETH IS ALWAYS REBORN AND MELIODAS HAS TO WATCH HER DIE EVERY TIME SHE REMEMBERS THEIR LIFES TOGETHER" shouted Tyrannus, "If I'm not mistaken he's had to watch her die over a 100 times now" he said feeling sorry for Meliodas.

"That is why I want their curse broken" said Alma.

If Alma could see inside Tyrannus helmet, his face looked surprised by the goddess suggestion.

"I cared a lot about Elizabeth, can you imagine what she feels every time her memory returns, realising she going to die and make Meliodas suffer through her death again" she said with sadness In her voice.

"Very well, I will also return Meliodas true power" said Tyrannus.

"Good, Elizbeth, will also be given her wings back" said Alma.

The two of them lifted their right hands, a black orb appeared in Tyrannus arm and yellow one appeared in Alma's. The two orbs shot into the sky above them.

"What do you believe is going to happen" Tyrannus asked Alma?

"I fear someone is trying to start a holy war" said Alma answering him.

"That's impossible, to break the seal someone would need the blood of a goddess" said Tyrannus.

"Then let's hope Meliodas can keep Elizabeth safe" said Alma looking into the sky.

"After he hears the truth, I'm sure he will do everything in his power to protect her and how will their curse be broken" said Tyrannus.

"When the two of them look each other in the eye" said Alma.

In the human world walking across the land was someone in rusted armour with a purple cape. The figure looked to the west to the west to see the sun rising.

In a tavern on the top of a hill, a boy wearing white, a black vest, a red tie and sword handle on his back in the shape of a dragon. But this wasn't any ordinary boy, it was Meliodas, because of the curse he hadn't grown since the curse was put on him. He placed a tray with 3 cups of ale on it, onto the table, "Alright drink up, thanks for waiting" he said to the three men sitting at the table.

The tavern door opened, "Hey is there any more more room" said one of the men at the door.

"Right over here" said Meliodas pointing to another table, "Hey your think you can move over a little" he said to the men sitting at the table as he picked up their empty mugs.

"For such a little fella, he's a hard working waiter" said one of the men at the table he gave cups of ale to.

"Oh I'm not a waiter buddy, I'm the owner of this joint" said Meliodas.

"Huh he's the owner" said the same man.

Meliodas walked back to the same table carrying a tray with a meat pie on it, "Alright here you go" he said putting a tray on the table, "it's the meat pie that made the boar hat famous".

"Wow this looks good" said one of the men. All three of them got a fork and took a piece out of the meat pie.

"Let's eat some pie" the three of them said. They all took a bite, then they had a look of disgust on their face as they spat it out.

"You should have known our reputations for having really good booze, but our food not that great" said Meliodas not looking surprised.

"YOU MIGHT HAVE MENTIONED THAT" the three of them shouted at him standing up.

"You trying mess with us you little" said one of the men but then another one said, "Hold up, this guy is carrying a sword" he said looking at the dragon hilt on Meliodas back.

"Well guys, looks like we have a problem" said Meliodas snapping his fingers.

"Oh what is it now" said a voice. A pig was currently walking over to where Meliodas and the three men were standing, "Seriously what do you need me for" the pig said.

"Wait that pig he's talking to us guys" said one of the men.

"That's right I'm a talking pig" said the pig bored.

"Hawk we need to get this floor cleaned up" said Meliodas pointing to the mess of food the three men spat out on the ground.

"Alright" said Hawk starting to eat the food on the ground, "Scraps disposal is a tough busines" he said while eatitng.

There was then a clean spot on the floor where the food was. "Next time there better be some decent sized scraps around here" said a hawk starting to walk away.

"You know I got a family recipe for whole roasted hog if any of you guys are interested" said Meliodas looking annoyed to the three men.

Hawk quickly turned around raising his head in the air, "Wow, Iam so full, those were some of the best scraps I've ever had" he said happy.

Some of the people in the tavern laughed then tavern door quickly opened to show a man who looked exhausted, "I saw it" he said.

The man was now sitting at a table, "I saw it out there, I swear by all that's holy it was the wandering rust Knight I saw out there" he said.

"Cmon that's just some made up story to tell kids" said one of the men who was drunk, "If you don't behave one of the seven deadly sins will come after you" he said trying to sound scary.

"The seven deadly sins" asked Meliodas who was standing at the counter.

"What you haven't heard of them" said the man, "Their wanted posters are everywhere" he said looking at the noticeboard that was on the wall, it had seven posters on it, with the picture of someone on it and their name, "Their some of the strongest Knights that betrayed the kingdom, they say the way the holy Knights grand master was murdersd, it was too gruesome to put into words" he said.

"But those notices get updated every year, doesn't that mean those seven criminals are still out there" said the other man.

The men looked worry, "Nuh I'm sure" said one of the men, but then there was the sound of moving armour from outside. All of the people in the tavern Were now looking at the door.

Hawk who was at the counter with Meliodas, sniffed the air, "That smells an awful Iot like rust to me" he said.

The door to the tavern opened revealing the person with armour with the purple cape, "The seven deadly sins" came the voice form the helmet with its hands raised.

"ITS HERE" shouted all the men in the tavern running out. The only two left was Hawk who was shaking and Meliodas who jumped over the counter and stood in front of the person in armour.

"Now who are you" asked Meliodas. The person in armour fell back and it caused the helmet to fall off.

Meliodas looked surprised, it was a much older Elizabeth, her hair had grown longer and some of her hair covered her right eye. He decided not to tell Hawk he knew her, so he wouldn't risk her regaining her memories of her past life's and wouldn't die in three days.

"It's a girl" said Hawk next to Meliodas. Meliodas also wondered why Elizabeth was all the way out here and not at the capital of Liones.

Upstairs in Meliodas room, Elizabeht was on the bed, the armour was removed and she was now only wearing a skin tight black suit that didn't cover her arms and legs.

"It's a girl, no doubt about it" said Hawk.

"Better make sure" said Meliodas and Hawk looked surprised.

Meliodas than was walking around the bed saying, "That sweet gentle face, and this perfume" he said smelling her. He then stood at her right side squeezing her breast, "Yep she's a girl alright" he said still squeezing.

"You already knew that" said Hawk looking annoyed.

Elizabeths eyes than opened, she sat up while Meliodas was still squeezing and she moved a bit of her hair that was covering her right eye looking at Melidoas.

"Hey is everything" said Meliodas, he was then interrupted by Elizabeht kissing him. He was surprised at first, but then he kissed back wrapping an arm around her. Then there was a bright light covering them.

Hawk covered his eyes with one of his ears, trying to cover himself from the light, "What's going on" he said. The light stopped, Meliodas and Elizabeth had stopped kissing.

After the kiss Meliodas opened his eyes to see the goddess symbol in her eyes, she was smiling as tears started to come out of her eyes, "Melidoas our curse has been broken" she said.

"What" said Meliodas surprised, "Are you sure" he asked her?

"Yes for some reason our curse has been broken and I think I might have an idea why" she said answering him.

Meliodas put both his hands on her shoulders, with tears in his eyes he asked, "So you're not going to die in three days"?

Elizabeht now realising what this mean for the two of them smiled, with tears in her eyes as she nodded. The two of them hugged, happy that they would never lose each other ever again.

"Umm excuse me" said Hawk. The two of them stopped hugging looking at hawk.

"Is that a talking pig" asked Elizabeth?

"Yeah, Elizabeth this is Hawk, Hawk meet the goddess Elizabeth" said Meliodas.

Elizabeth walked over to Hawk, "You know a long time ago I asked my father for a talking pig" she said.

"Did you enjoy having one" Meliodas asked her.

"I didn't get one" said Elizabeth a little sad.

"Well if you're a goddess that would explain those things on your back" said Hawk.

Melidoas than noticed what Hawk was talking about, there were four white wings coming out of Elizabeth's back.

"Wait if I have these, than those that mean you have" said Elizabeth looking at Meliodas.

Meliodas then closed his eyes, when he opened them his eyes had gone dark, there was a big dark circle on his head and in the middle of the circle on his his forehead was a dot.

"What are you" asked Hawk a little afraid?

"Easy Hawk, he's not like the other demons" said Elizabeth.

"What" said Hawk responding to what Elizabeth said, "You're a demon, I thought they never existed" said Hawk looking at Meliodas.

"Meliodas is different, he betrayed the other demons for me" said Elizabeht trying to make Hawk understand.

"Wait so what happenned to you two" Hawk asked the two of them.

Meliodas demon symbol went away, his eyes went back to normal as he and Elizabeth looked at each other, "Why don't we talk about it downstairs, are you hungry" he asked Elizabeth?

She nodded, "Yeah, hopefully your cooking has improved over the years" she said smiling.

"Prepare to be disappointed" said Hawk.

Down in the tavern Elizabeth was looking around when she noticed the wanted posters for the seven deadly sins on the wall, "Alright foods ready" said Melidoas.

Elizabeht sat at the counter, "This looks delicious" she said smiling.

"Might want to say thanks after you eat it" said Hawk.

Elizabeth picked up the fork and took the first bite, "Terrible isn't it" said Melidoas, Elizabeth nodded.

"But it's still good" said Elizabeth.

"So what's the deal with you two" said Hawk.

Meliodas and Elizabeth told the story of how 3000 years ago the two of them met and had fallen in love. How Meliodas betrayed the demon clan so he can be with Elizabeth, how Elizabeth wouldn't let the other goddesses do anything to Meliodas and tried to create peace between the two clans. But in the end the two of them were named traitors to each clan and were cursed by the ruler of the goddess world and the ruler of demon world. Than they explained their curse how Meliodas coudnt die, if he did than he would be resurrected, but after each resurrection he would lose his emotions. Elizabeth would always be reincarnated, her and Meliodas would always find each other, fall in love, only to die three days after she regained her memories of her past lifes.

"That's awful" said Hawk.

Meliodas put his hands together on the counter looking down, "I've had to watch her die 106 times" he said.

Elizabeth reached over with her right hand and put it over his hands, "It doesn't have to be a 107 now" she said smiling.

Meliodas smiled back at her holding her hand, "But that only leaves one thing, how did Elizabeth get all the way out here" said Hawk.

"In this life I'm princess Elizabeht of Liones" she said.

"Wait your really princess Elizabeth, you're the third princess in the royal family" said Hawk.

"I'm on a personal quest to find the seven deadly sins" said Elizabeth.

Meliodas looked surprised while Hawk spoke, "Wait those criminal, why do you need their help" asked Hawk.

There was than a banging sound at the door and the three of them looked at it, "Open up in there, the villagers told us who was in there, we are the order of the mountain cat, wandering rust Knight, member of the seven deadly sins, come out" came a male voice.

"Elizabeth go wait out back" said Meliodas pointing at the back door. Elizabeth went out the back door. Meliodas then walked to the front door, opening it he saw five Knights, "Yes can I help you" he asked them?

The one who banged at the door spoke, "Wait who are you little kid" he asked?

"Well I'm the owner of this place" said Meliodas.

"Huh you're the owner of this place" said One of the other Knights.

"Bring out the wandering rust knight, we know he's in there" said the first Man.

Meliodas looked behind him, "Okay you better come out" he said.

Hawk started walking to the front door with the helmet on his back and two of the knee parts on his two front legs, "Who is calling for me, Iam sir Hawk" said Hawk.

"What is this" said the first man.

"So this pig is one of the seven deadly sins" said one of the other men.

"Of course not" said the first man annoyed.

"Who do you think your talking to, I'm the captain of the order of scraps disposal" said Hawk.

"There is no such order" said the first man.

"If this pig is what your after you can grill him if you want" said Meliodas pointing at Hawk.

"Give it a rest will you" said Hawk annoyed.

"You punk, you've got some nerve" said the first man picking up Meliodas by the front of his shirt.

Elizabeth noticed the man pick up Meliodas, she now looked worried as she than ran into the forest, hoping to get the Knights away from him.

One of the Knights noticed her, "Allioni look, a girl went out the back" he said.

The man who was holding Meliodas let go of him and Meliodas landed on the ground as the five Knights ran towards the forest where Elizabeth went, "After her" he said.

Meliodas and Hawk looked at the direction where the Knights and Elizabeth went, "Oh no" said Hawk.

The five Knights started chasing Elizabeth through the forest, some of the Knights wondered why there were four wings coming out of her back.

"I can't let her escape, if I capture her I'll finally be made into an apprentice holy Knight" Allioni said to himself. Then one of his fellow Knights went flying past him, "What wast that" he said.

Behind them running so fast that it caused a trail of dust was Hawk, "You're not getting away" he said. He hit each of the Knights causing them to fall down while Allioni kept running.

"No you keep away, leave me alone" said Allioni frightened looking behind him, he didn't notice that something quick went out of the forest trees and picked up Elizabeth. He reached the end looking down at the end of the cliff, "Where did the girl go" he asked himself?

"Down you go" said Hakw hitting him from behind, Allioni screamed as he fell, "No offence Mr knight but I just doubled my food bowl tonight" he said.

Up in the trees Meliodas was holding Elizabeht while squeezing her right breast, "Thanks for saving me" she said kissing him.

"Just like old times" said Meliodas smiling.

"Seriously you two" said Hawk.

The three of them were looking over the cliff now, "So why are you trying to find the seven deadly sins" asked Meliodas?

"I want to ask them, to help me stop the holy Knights" said Elizabeth.

"Are you serious, why would you want to stop them, the holy Knights are the kings men, real heroes" said Hawk.

"But what if they're the reason for trouble in the kingdom" said Elizabeth with sadness in her voice, "About three weeks to the entire royal family, accept the King himself were arrested" she said and Meliodas looked surprised.

"Does that mean the King really isn't sick in bed" said Hawk.

"That's just a cover story the Knights are using, their taking men from wherever they can get them and are prepring for war everywhere" said Elizabeth.

"That's not good" said Hawk with worry in his voice.

"Yeah too bad" said Melidoas.

"Wow you have no sympathy at all do you" said Hawk.

"So you're trying to find the seven deadly sins, even though you know what kind of people they are" said Meliodas.

"The Seven deadly sins, the most vile order of Knights the kingdom ever produced, long ago when they were suspected of over throwing the kingdom, the holy Knights launched a full scale assault scattering them to the fore winds" said Elizabeth.

"Well if you believed the rumours they all died a long time ago" said Melidoas.

"Such amazing people couldn't possibly be dead" said Elizabeth looking at him, "Long ago, my father would tell me story's about them, that's when I learned, that they were the most powerul" she suddenly stopped talking when the ground began to shake.

The piece of mountain they were on on, suddenly began to fall sending Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk flying.

"Oh give me a break" said Hawk.

Before they reached the ground Meliodas reached Elizabeth and she grabbed onto him. Meliodas than grabbed onto Hawk and he noticed Allioni on the ground where the rubble of the cliff was about to hit him. So Meliodas grabbed onto Allioni and jumped back up the cliff, putting down Allioni and dropping Hawk.

"Sir look it's Allioni" said one of the Knights from Earlier.

Meliodas looked to see the other four Knights along with a man in big armour.

"You there, how dare you deny my death talli conclusion" said the man.

"Hey are you alright Elizabeth" he asked?

"Oh yes" said Elizabeth opening her eyes.

"Good when I give the signal, run into the forest" said Meliodas.

"Alright" said Elizabeth standing up.

"Tell me men, which of these do you think to be a member of the seven deadly sins, none of them seem to have a resemblance to any of the wanted posters" said the man in armour looking at them and then noticed the earring on Elizabeth's left ear. "Uh huh, that crest on the earring your wearing belongs to the royal family, which means, conclusion that you are princess Elizabeth" he said beginning to approach them, "The order from the capital was to capture you alive, but if you lost you life in an unfortunate accident" said the man in armour.

"Go now" said Meliodas pointing to the forest and the tow of them started running into the forest with Hawk.

"I can't let myslef be captured, I can't afford to give up yet" said Elizabeth.

"Conclusion" said the man drawing his sword, "Accidental death" he said swing his sword. There was a slap of energy that cut through all the trees, Elizabeth noticed it, than Meliodas grabbed onto her and the two of them landed on the ground as the slash avoided them and cut down all the trees in the forest.

"Hey are you alright Elizabeth" Meliodas asked her, he had a tare in the left sleeve of his shirt, "You okay Hawk, you seem okay" said Meliodas looking at Hawk.

Hawk had a stick sticking into him, drops of blood were coming out from where it was and there were tears building up in his eyes, "Seriously I'm dried pork on a skewer, oh mommy" said Hawk jumping into the running towards the direction of the boar hat while crying.

"Pig, no matter" said the man in armour while watching Hawk running away.

Elizabeth store up, "Hey Elizabeth what are you doing" Meliodas asked her?

"Maybe if I surrender myself peacefully your life can be spared" said Elizabeth starting to walk toward the man.

"Wait hang on, we just found each other, our curse has been lifted, I can't lose you now and didn't you just say you can't afford to give up yet" said Meliodas.

The man swung his sword down again and Meliodas grabbed onto Elizabeth and the two of them were on the ground again avoiding another slash.

Meliodas was over Elizbaeth, "I don't think he wants any of us to get out of here alive" said Meliodas.

"Why" said Elizabeth and Meliodas looked into her eyes to see tears, "I was so happy when I found you, I set out on my quest to find the seven deadly sins, in that armour hoping no one would recognise me, but it got even better when I remembered you, I don't want to be away from you again" she said.

Meliodas then smiled, "Well it's clear what we should do then, there's something new about me you should know" said Meliodas.

Elizabeht looked surprised as she noticed the red tattoo on Meliodas left arm.

Back at the Knights who were watching after Allioni, who then woke up, "Where did he go" he said looking up afraid.

"Take it easy Allioni, sir twiggle is about to take care of him" said one of the Knights.

"You idiots, you wouldn't dare get him angry at us, the whole kingdom will fall" said Allioni with fear in his voice and he was shaking, "He's the real thing, I saw it when he saved me from the cliff, it's right there on his shoulder, the most dangerous one of them all" he said.

Elizabeth looked closer at Meliodas tattoo, "That symbol on your arm there, some kind of beast" she said, "Wait no that's a dragon" she said surprised.

Twiggle swung down his sword sending a slash, as it cut into the ground a cut appeared in his cheek and a golden light shined blasting him back. He was now standing away from Meliodas stood and Elizabeth was sitting on the ground, "How is this possible, my technique was flawless, I'm certain my blade struck him, but the one who actually felt the force of the blow, how could it possibly have been me and what is that in your hand, a broken blade" he said looking at Meliodas who was holding a the dragon handle and at the end of it was a broken blade.

"Meliodas are you really one of them" said Elizabeth surprised.

"Wait now your face is beginning to look familiar" said Twiggle looking shocked, "But if that's true how can you look exactly the same as you did" he said.

Meliodas stood as if he was about to swing his blade, "Alright times up, you figure it out yet" he asked Twiggle?

"No, if that's true how dare you still exist" said Tiwggle swing his word down into the ground and then straight after Meliodas swung his blade in the air. The blade at the end of the dragon handle shined, then a golden light appeared at sir Twiggles feet, "This incomprehensible, extraordinary power, it's that of a legend" he said as the light shined creating a blast that sent him into the air, blasting some of his armour off him.

"The seven deadly sins, the sin of wrath, the dragon sin" said Meliodad holding his blade, "Meliodas" he said putting the blade into the hilt on his back.

He turned around to Elizabeth, "Well Elizabeth I guess you found your first sin, so listen as far as the other six others go, I've been using the tavern as a source of information" he said. "But if we had a pretty girl to I'm pretty sure we would see more information coming our way, so how about it you want to come" he asked her smiling?

Elizabeth walked over to him, "Of course" she said kissing him and Meliodas kissed back as out of nowhere a giant green pig landed on the ground next to them. It was also carrying the boar hat tavern on its back. A rope ladder went down and Hawk now appeared on top of the pig.

"Perfect timing isn't It guys" said Hawk.

Meliodas picked up Elizabeth and jumped onto the ladder, "Hey Hawks mom, way to go" said Meliodas to the giant green pig.

"Wait I'm the one who brought her" said Hawk annoyed.

"Alright let's head to the next town, cmon Hawks mom" said Meliodas and the giant green pig started moving.

Meliodas and Elizabeth now stood on the back of the pig, while Hawk was near its eyes. "Whatever awaited us, this is how the adventure began for Meliodas and Me, as we started our search together for the seven deadly sins" thought Elizabeth.


	2. Part 2

**Part2:**

In one of the bedrooms of the Boar hat, Elizabeth had just woken up, looking around she noticed Meliodas wasn't lying next to her. She was still wearing the tight black suit from yeaterday and it now had tares in it. She got out of bed looking out the windows as things passed by. She smiled thinking back to yesterday as she found Meliodas and their curse had been broken. But she wondered to why their curse had been broken.

The door to the room opened showing Meliodas, "Hey Elizabeth you mind coming downstairs for a second" he asked?

"Sure" said Elizabeth.

Downstairs in the tavern Elizabeth was now wearing a pink button up shirt, there were holes in the back for her wings and she was also wearing a short black skirt, "So what is this" said Elizabeth a little embarrassed.

"It's the tavern uniform" said Meliodas giving a thumbs up.

"Way to put your pervy thoughts on display dude" said Hawk.

"So while I'm waiting on tables you want me to keep track of rumours and the possible whereabouts of the seven deadly sins" said Elizabeth while Meliodas was looked at her from different points.

"Some Intel on the holy Knights would be good too" said Meliodas now standing behind her as he lifted up her skirt looking at her underwear.

"Huh" said Elizabeth.

"Oh don't worry I'm just conducting a size check" said Meliodas.

Elizabeth smiled as she turned around grabbing Meliodas hand, "You know you could have checked this morning if you stayed in bed" she said.

Meliodas smiled, "Well if I did that I wouldn't have been able to make this" he said.

The two of them were about to kiss when Hawks mom stopped moving, which caused the building to shake. Meliodas held onto Elizabeth with his arms around her, "Be careful" he said.

"Seriously you two" said Hawk.

The three of them walked outside to see a small village, "Our next well spring of information, Vonya village" said Meliodas. The three of them got off Hawks mom, who then dug into the ground and the only thing above ground was the boar hat.

The three of them started walking towards the village, "I usually buy my liqour from wherever I can get it, but Vonyas stuff is special, it's ravines run far and wide" said Meliodas, "And the water used here is to make Vonya ale" he said as the three of them were now standing on a bridge.

"Well it used to" said Hawk looking into the ground underneath the bridge and there was no water.

"Look those plants along the bank are dead" said Elizabeth looking at the dead plants.

"What's going on here" said Meliodas looking towards the village.

The three of hem walked to the middle of the village where people we're gathered around.

"Look at all the people here, you think it's some kind of festival" said Elizabeth.

"Hey how's it going" said Meliodas approaching two men.

"Oh it's that bar keep" said one of the men.

"This some kind of festival" said Meliodas.

The other man looked annoyed, "This look like a damn festival to you" he said and then they saw in the middle of the group were men trying to pull a sword out of the ground, "We're trying to pull a sword that some holy knight put in the ground" he said.

"A holy knight" said Elizabeth.

The men who were trying to pull the sword suddenly stopped falling back. An old man walked over to where Meliodas, Elizabeht and Hawk were standing, "A few days ago, a holy knight brought down his wrath, stuck his sword into the ground and infusing it with mana" said the old man.

"If we don't get this sword out of the ground, our ravines are going to dry up and we won't be able to make more Vanya ale" said one of the men who tried to pull out the sword.

"Oh give me a break" said a boys voice from the group, the boy emerged, he had orange hair and was wearing a cloak, "A holy Knights sword stuck in the ground is nothing, if my buddy's the seven deadly sins were here that sword would be gone by now" said the boy.

Meliodas and Elizabeth looked surprised, than an old woman from the group of people said, "Quiet Mead and whose fault is it were in this predicament in the first place, of all the things to say you had to bring up those criminals too" said the woman.

"No come on, that's not why I did it" said Mead looking annoyed.

"We had it with all your mischief and all your lying" said one man.

"Your such a jerk" said a girl throwing a rock in Meads direction, but it ended up hitting Meliodas in the face.

Elizabeth looked shocked, " Wow, I hate you guys" said Mead.

"Well guess what, we hate you evan more Mead" said a boy who was standing next to a the girl who threw a rock at Meliodas. The people started throwing more rocks as Meliodas started pushing Mead towards the Boar hat.

Some of the rocks still hit Meliodas as he ran, "Why are they only hitting me" he said.

"Stop all of you" said the old man form earlier,

"Wow that was rough" said Hawk.

"Deep down he really is a nice boy" said the old man.

"Can you tell me what could be wrong with him" Elizabeth asked the old man.

Back in the boar hat Mead was sitting at one of the tables.

"Well I've definitely done worse to deserve something like that, so tell me kid" said Meliodas but then Mead interrupted him, "Don't call me that you're a kid too" he said.

"No I'm really not" said Meliodas.

"What is this place" asked Mead?

"My bar, the Boar hat" said Meliodas.

"Well I'm hungry" said Mead.

"If you tell me what I want to know I'll give you food" said Meliodas.

"Nope food first" said Mead smiling, putting his hands behind his head, while Meliodas looked annoyed.

Meliodas brought over a tray of food for Mead while he got a bottle of Vonya ale and put it into a mug for himself.

"This looks great, I can't wait to dig into this" said Mead picking up a piece of food, he took a bite out of it and then spat it out.

"I never said it was going to be any good" said Meliodas smiling, he put down his mug, "So is what you said true, about you being friends with the seven deadly sins" he asked?

"Hmm your food gave me amnesia" said Mead than sniffing the air, "Hey are you drinking Vanya ale" he said looking at Meliodas who was drinking firm his mug, "Should a kid like you really be drinking that".

"I already told you I'm not a kid" said Meliodad putting down his mug.

"Man, it tastes really good doesn't it" said Mead, Meliodas smiled, "It's the most sweet bodied ale, or so I've heard from the adults" he said felling nervous at what he was saying.

The door to boar hat opened with Elizabeth and Hawk walking in, "Hey welcome back" said Meliodas.

"Home sweet home" said Hawk closing the door.

"So Mead" said Elizabeth looking at him and which caused him to look nervous, "I head you're quite the prankster, the village chief told me so" she said.

"So what, who do you think you are my mother" said Mead annoyed.

Elizabeth kneeled on the ground next to him, "No but I understand the situation you're in, because I used to do the same thing to my father, you see he wasn't the father I was born too" said Elizbeth.

Mead had a surprised look on his face.

"A long time ago, I climbed a really tall tree hoping to give him a good scare, he tried to climb it, a man who never climbed a tree in his life, he was badly hurt and I felt really bad because if something bad happenned to him I would never be able to forgive myslef" said Elizabeth thinking back to her past as princess Elizabeth.

"I don't do it because I hate them, they're all really good to me" said Mead looking down.

"So why do you do it" asked Elizabeth.

"My Mom and Dad always travelled, I was evan born on the road, when we passed Vanya there was an epidemic, they got sick and died" said Mead, "That's when the people of the village took me in and raised me as one of their own, but I wasn't really part of anyone's real family" he said as tears started to come out of his eyes, "I started lying and pulling pranks".

"Is that why you put the bug in the holy Knights drink, because you were upset" said Elizabeth.

"NO" shouted Mead slamming his hands on the table, "I did it because he treated the people like their crap" he said, "The people put their heart and soul in to making that ale and he just insulted it" he said.

"So that stuff about you being friends with the seven deadly sins" asked Meliodas?

"I lied, but if everyone's saying the holy Knights are going after them, if that's true, then doesn't that mean the seven deadly sins are the good guys" said Mead.

Elizabeth and Hawk looked at Meliodas who was finishing what was in his mug, "What" he said noticing the two of them looking at him. Elizabeth smiled.

There was than a sound coming from outside, "That's coming from the village" said Mead walking out the door.

"Mead wait" said Elizabeth, but the door was already closed, "You know what you have to do right" said Elizabeth.

Meliodas put down his mug, "Yeah" he said standing up and walking out the door. He walked towards the village where he noticed Mead had gathered people from around the village to try and pull out the sword with rope tied around it.

There were two Knights sitting on a well that was covered in wood, "Ha ha, it would even move a fraction of an inch" said one of the Knights.

"We're going to sit here drinking this cheap stuff and enjoy the show" said the other knight who was was fat and had a moustache.

The two of them were about to drink from their mugs when suddenly they were no longer holding them. Meliodas who passed by was now holding both mugs, "Anyone who doesn't like good quality booze, doesn't deserve to drink it" he said walking towards the crowd of people.

The people suddenly fell back creating a cloud of dust. Meliodas walked through the crowd drinking from one of the mugs. He put them down where Mead was on the ground, "That hit the spot" he said walking to the sword, "Sorry guys, I don't have any money for that drink" he said grabbing the handle of the sword, "How about this" he said taking the sword out of the ground.

The people of the village looked surprised at Meliodas who was able to hold a sword used by a holy knight.

"That's impossible, only a holy knight can draw that sword" said one one of the Knights. There was suddenly a rumbling in the ground.

"What's that sound" said the fat knight. The two of them were suddenly blasted off the well as a fountain of water shot out of it. All of the people looked at the water, happy that it has returned to them. Meliodas now stood in front of the two Knights holding the sword.

"I think this is yours" he said dropping the sword in front of them. One of the Knights picked up the sword and they started running away.

Elizabeth who was standing at the back of the crowd smiled at a Meliodas, "He truly is incredible, not surprising since since he was once known as the next demon king" she thought.

"Hey mister are you really" said Mead walking up to Meliodas.

"Yep" said Meliodas interrupting him, "Iam the proud owner of a fine drinking establishment" he said putting his right hand over where one of his hearts were.

"That's not what I mean" said Mead annoyed.

"Well isn't there something you need to be doing right now" said Meliodas looking behind Mead.

Mead turned around to see the people of the village, "Listen Mead, we were wrong, can you ever forgive us" said the village chief who's actually the old man that talked about Mead to Elizabeth.

"What right do I have to forgive you, it's not like I'm part of the village" said Mead looking down when Meliodas pushed him forward.

"Go on" said Meliodas.

"Hey what do you mean go on" said Mead, "I don't really belong here" he said beginning to feel sad as people of the village started to call out his name. He then ran to hug the village chief, as he cried.

"You can lie to yourself all you want, but you'll never be able to fool your own heart" said Meliodas. He then felt someone hold his right hand, he looked to see it was Elizabeth smiling at him and he smiled at her aswell.

That night on the hill where the boar hat currently was, the people of Vonya village were celebrating.

"To Meliodas and the Boar hat" one of the men cheered.

Meliodas and Elizabeth were standing behind the counter, "I don't if I can do this, I'm pretty sure I was a waitress in one of my past lifes, but this is my first time in this body" said Elizabeth.

"I think I understand, but can you repeat those last few words, but slower" said Meliodas.

Elizabeth looked embarrassed at what Meliodas said, "Hey you two this isn't the time, we have customers waiting" said Hawk looking at the two of them annoyed.

"Don't be nervous, just focus on your waitressing tonight, don't worry about gathering Intel" said Meliodas leaning against the counter.

"I can do this, I will be relaxed" said Elizabeth with a determined look on her face. Luckily as Elizabeth walked around the bar with trays, memories of her past lives reminded her of times she done something like it.

She stood near the entrance of the Boar hat watching everyone celebrate. "Wow I thought that you hadn't worked a day in your life" said someone.

Elizabeth turned to see it was Mead who had spoken to her, "What" said Elizabeth.

"Nothing you just like you're a pro at this job, I was wondering are those real" he said pointing to the wings coming out of her back.

"Yes they are, you see I'm a goddess" said Elizabeth as her eyes turned into the symbol of the goddess clan.

"Wow" said Mead.

"Now that's enough Mead, it isn't nice to ask a both someone's personal business, people who get to big for their breaches get left in the forest of white dreams" said an old woman.

"Oh no, not there" said Mead scared.

Elizabeth had a curious look on her face, "Forest of white dreams" she said.

"It's some spooky place holy Knights don't even go too" said Mead, than turning back to the old woman with his hands together, "Oh auntie, I'll do anything just not that" he said as the old woman had a smile on her face.

"Just watch what youre doing, I've got my eyes on you" she said. Elizabeth smiled at the two of them as she than looked out the window.

Later on when Meliodas was behind the counte cleaning a mug, he blinked sensing something. "We just had a goddess out of here" said Hawk approaching the counter, Meliodas put down the mug he was cleaning, "Aren't you going to make her feel better" he said.

"Hmm, got to go pee" said Meliodas walking outside the boar hat.

Elizabeth was sitting near the edge of the hill, "Hey Elizabeth" said Meliodas,

"Oh Meliodas, sorry I know I'm meant to be working, but seeing all those people together reminds me of the time with my family" said Elizabeth.

"Over here a little" said Meliodad looking around,

"I know we're both powerful, but is that enough to take back the whole kingdom, even if will be able to find the rest of the sins" said Elizabeth with a sad look on her face.

"You found me didn't you" said Meliodas smiling at her, "Don't worry will find the others and rescue the royal family" his face then turned serious as looked to the sky, "Right now there's something I need to do" he said.

In the sky, a blue light shined, a sphere surrounded by lightning was flying fast towards the direction of the village and as it passed Meliodas he grabbed onto it.

The sphere started going down the mountain, cutting into it as it left behind a cloud of dust and dragging Meliodas with it.

"MELIODAS NO" shouted Elizabeth as she watched the sphere pull him down to the ground.

Emerging from the bottom of the mountain, the sphere with Meliodas still holding onto it, it approached the village. They started going through houses and as Meliodas held the sphere it ripped off his left sleeve revealing his Seven deadly sins tattoo. Meliodas spun around digging his feet into the ground as he held the sphere.

The sphere stopped as Meliodas leaned his head back. He opened his eyes, doing a quick spin he threw the spear straight into the sky, faster than the time it reached the village and returning from where it was thrown from.

Looking at the hand that held the sphere, there was red mark left behind, "Meliodas" shouted Elizabeth. Looking up he saw Elizabehth flying as she landed in front of him, "Are you alright, was that sphere from the holy knight who left his sword in the ground" she said.

"Probably, I think it's best that we should leave" said Meliodas.

"But what about the people of the village" said Hawk who appeared.

"I think we would only cause more trouble if we stayed" said Meliodas looking at people who were inspecting the damage.

"I wish there was somewhere we could hide out" said Hawk.

"Wait a minute" said Elizabeth putting her finger under her chin.

"What is it" asked Hawk?

"Earlier Mead said he would only do anything not to be sent to the forest of white dreams, apparently not even holy Knights go there" said Elizabeth.

"That sounds like the perfect place to hide" said Hawk.

"Fine, but we won't be going there to hide, we're going to be doing exactly what we're supposed to" said Meliodas.

"What do you mean" said Hawk wondering what Meliodas meant, when Elizabeth then looked surprised.

"You don't think" she said.

"Yep and I bet one of us is living there" he said smiling at her.

The three of them retuned to the Boar hat and Hawks mom emerged from the ground carrying it. The giant green pig started leaving the village.

"Okay, time to find another sin" said Meliodas from the inside or the Boar hat. As the giant green pig left, the people of Vonya village waved goodbye.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3:**

Outside a forest covered in a fog, was Hawks mom watching from a cliff. Inside the forest Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk were walking through it.

"Man, I can barely see anything" said Hawk looking around.

"Meliodas are you sure there's someone in here" Elizabeth asked him who was walking behind her.

"Probably" said Meliodas with a calm look on his face.

Hawk turned around looking annoyed, "What, you mean we came here without any evidence" he said turning back around, "If you ask me there could be anything, what is it" he said after hearing Elizabeth scream

"I can feel something grabbing me from behind" said Elizabeht scared, turning around she noticed it was Meliodas who had his hand up her skirt.

"Relax, its just me" he said calmly.

"Oh thank goodness" said Elizabeth feeling relieved.

"This isn't the time" said Hawk annoyed at the two of them.

Meliodas took his hand out from under Elizabeth's skirt, "Alright let's get going" he said.

"Right, wait hold on a minute" said Elizabeth reaching her hand toward her behind and feeling nothing under her skirt, "Their gone" she thought.

"Hey everything alright" said Meliodas who was ahead of her.

"Oh yes everything's fine" she said embarrassed, "Okay think calmly Elizabeth, where could they be, did I have them on when I went to the bathroom, no I wouldn't have forgotten them there" she thought, "They're really gone" she thought.

"Cmon slow pokes" said Hawk who was ahead of both of them.

"Hey calm down, there's nothing good about travelling with a nervous piggy" said Meliodas smiling and then he suddenly stopped at what he saw in front of him.

"Who are you calling a nervous piggy" said multiple Hawks. The Hawks looked surprised at each other, "What's going on" said one Hawk, "I'm so confused" said another Hawk, "Yeah I know right" another Hawk said.

The Hawks continued to talk while Meliodas and Elizabeth just stared at them confused, "This is the monster of the forest" said Elizabeth.

"I for one find it terrifying" said Meliodas.

All the Hawks started running towards them, "Meliodas, please you got to help me, I'm the real one" said one Hawk.

"Yeah what ever you say you faker" said a second Hawk.

"Hey sip it porky" said a third Hawk.

Meliodas just scratched his cheek, than ran through them, hitting each one and they all landed in a pile, "He's not a nice man" said one Hawk.

"Oh Hawk are you alright" asked Elizabeth.

All the Hawks looked surprised as they then jumped behind Elizabeht with tears in their eyes, "Elizabeth help" said one Hawk, "Please, even my Momma never hit me like that" they all said.

"Hawk" said Elizabeth, but then she noticed a shadowy figure standing in front of her and the figure had wings.

There was now only one Hawk on the ground, he looked around as other shadowy figures started to emerge from the fog, "Huh, I'm so confused" said Hawk.

Meliodas noticed as the other shadow figures started moving towards Elizabeth. There was no longer shadows covering the figures and it revealed they were all Elizabeth.

"What" said one Elizabeth.

"I'm the real one, you know that right" said another Elizabeth.

"No I'm the real one" said a third Elizabeth.

Meliodas looked at all the Elizabeth's, he smiled as he put his under his chin, "Wow what a group of beauties" said Meliodas.

The Elizabeth's started to approach him, they than jumped in the air, "Meliodas" they all shouted.

Meliodas jumped out of the way quickly, then landed on a small stone hill looking down at them all, "Oh my, how can I tell which one of you is the real one" said Meliodas.

"You can trust me" said one Elizabeth.

"Yeah I'll do whatever you want" said a second Elizabeth.

"Yes" said Meliodas smiling, "Starting right now I want you to do whatever I say" he said.

All the Elizabeth's looked confused, "What do we say" asked Meliodas, "Oh of course" they all said.

"Okay" said Meliodas sitting down on the ground, "First raise your right hand in the air" he said. All the Elizabeth's raised their right hand, "Now call out my name and be naughty" he said.

"Meliodas hi" they said.

"Now squeeze your boobs" said Meliodas, they all did what he said and some of them laughed, "This is amazing" he said.

Hawk then jumped on him, "Can you just find the real one" he said annoyed.

"Leave this place" said a dark voice which made Hawk shiver and closed his eyes, "Leave this forest, you will never make out alive" said another dark voice.

"Okay I got it" said Meliodas raising his right arm which caused Hawk to fall off him, "Jump as high as you can" he said.

All of them jumped in the air, when one of them got on the ground holding down her skirt, "I'm sorry I can't do that" she said.

The Elizabeth's in the air looked confused when there was the sound of something being taken out of sheathe. Each one of the Elizabeth's in the air was hit as Meliodas appeared on the ground holding the handle of the broken sword that was in his sheathe.

The Elizabeth's in the air vanished in a puff of smoke, 3 small blue creatures with yellow eyes emerged from it and started running away from them.

"They're just hide in seeks, prankster creatures, we thought they were the monster of the forest" said Hawk.

"They could be heading towards something, let's follow them" said Meliodas.

"Right" said Elizabeth about to follow him when he stood in front of her.

"Oh and you might need these" he said handing over something small that was pink, Elizabeth unfolded it, it was her underwear, "Later" he said running towards the directions the hide in seeks were going.

"You stole my underwear" said Elizabeth shocked as she followed him.

As they followed the hide in seeks they noticed someone in the distance, it looked like from where they were, a girl wearing an orange suit, with two blue arm braces.

"Oh no, is that where they're heading, are they going to attack her" said Hawk.

"A defenceless little girl like that" said Elizabeth.

"I know right she's just a little" said Hawk as they reached her. It was revealed the girl was actually a giant.

"Lady Diane" said one of the hide in seeks.

"Whoa she's huge" said Hawk.

"Lady Diane, we accidently let some holy knight trespassers into the forest" said another hide in seek.

"Lady Diane" said the first hide in seeks, the Giants eyes then opened and she stood up looking down at Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk.

"Some holy Knights got in huh" said Diane with an angry look on her face.

"Wait we're not" said Elizabeth, than Meliodas was off the ground, she noticed Diane had grabbed him and was holding him in her right hand.

"Your in trouble holy knight" said Diane.

"Wait are you going to eat him" said Hawk.

"You let go of Meliodas right now" said Elizabeth as her goddess symbol appeared in her eyes.

Diane noticed Elizabeth's eyes, "Wait are you a goddess" she asked, then she had a different look in her face as she looked at Meliodas, "Did she say Meliodas" she said looking at him in her right hand.

"Yo Diane, how long has it been, like 10 years" said Meliodas smiling,

"Hmm" said Diane, she then smiled, "CAPTAIN" she yelled happily as she started rubbing his face with one of her fingers, "Captain, captain, captain" she repeated happily.

"Wait captain" said Elizabeth.

Hawk then noticed the red snake tattoo on her right leg, "Wait Diane, the serpent sin of envy" he said.

Diane then noticed Hawk, "Captain you thought of everything, you remembered how much I love roasted pig" she said.

"Wait, don't eat me lady" said Hawk. Hawk was then placed over an open fire, "That's hot" complained Hawk who was tied to a stick over the fire.

"How can I eat you without cooking you first" said Diane.

"Somethings starting to smell good" said Meliodas sniffing the air.

"Hey don't pretend like I'm not here" said Hawk angrily.

Diane then looked down at Elizabwth, "Just who are you anyway, why do you have the goddess symbol and those wings" asked Diane?

"A pleasure to meet you Diane, my names Elizabeth, I've been travelling with Meliodas to help find the seven deadly sins" she said, "As for your other question it's a long story" she said.

"You should probably put me down, I'll explain it" said Meliodas. Diane just nodded and put Meliodas next to Elizabeth.

Meliodad told the story of how he and Elizabeth met a long time ago and their curse. Diane had a sad look on her face as she realised the captain wouldn't fall in love with her, but for some reason she was okay with it.

Hawk was on the ground where there was a red mark on his behind from the fire and he was blowing at it.

"So now we're trying to find the rest of the seven deadly and save the kingdom" said Meliodas.

"I'll go with you" said Diane standing up, "You'll have the help, of the serpent sin of envy, the giant Diane" she said clenching her fists.

"Really that's great" said Meliodas.

"Thank you for joining us Diane, however I noticed that you seem to be missing some memories" said Elizabeth thinking back to earlier when she had her goddess symbol out when she was looking at Diane.

Diane looked surprised that Elizabeth knew, "Yeah a long time ago, I forgot something, I couldn't remember that time, it was a good few years of my life that I can't remember" she said.

"If you would like, I can return them" said Elizabeth.

"Really" asked Diane smiling?

Elizabeth nodded and then pointing her hands at Diane's head a bright light shined at her. As the light stopped shining Diane looked down, "Captain, have you heard anything about King" she said.

"No sorry, is there something wrong" said Meliodas.

"I just need to tell him something important" she said putting her left hand above her heart.

There was then the sound of thunder, "What is that" said Hawk.

"I thought there wasn't anything left living in the forest" said Diane.

"Hey what's that" asked Hawk looking into the sky?

Meliodas looked up, "Storm clouds" he said. Lightning struck down and when they could see again, he was tied up by lightning bonds, "Would you look at that" he said.

"Captain" said Diane. Lightning struck again, now she along with Elizabeth and Hawk had lightning bonds on them aswell.

"My body feels like it's on fire" said Elizabeth.

"I can't move at all" said Hawk.

There was then the sound of someone moving in armour in the distances, "It seems we meet at last, you deadly sins" said a male voice. Emerging from the fog was a man in silver and blue armour, he had pink hair.

"This power" said Diane.

"Yep, holy knight aren't you" said Meliodas.

Elizabeth was looking at his face, "Gil thunder" she said, then she realised something, "Gilthunder is that you" she said knowing who the man is.

"Wait you know him" Meliodas asked her?

"Oh yes, he was the son of the grandmaster, he was assigned to guard my older sister Margaret, he would always be at the palace, so I kind of grew up with him" said Elizabeth.

"Son of the grandmaster" he said thinking, then he smiled looking at Gilthudner, "Hey are you little Gil" he asked.

"You know him too" said Elizabeth surprised.

"Sure, I would give him lessons whenever I was at the royal palace" said Meliodas to Elizabeth, than looking back at Gilthunder who still had the same angry look on his face, "Wow you've really grown, but then again it has been 10 years since I've seen you" he said.

"Wait this power kind of feels familiar" said Hawk.

"Yep, when a certain someone blocked up Vanyas water supply and threw that spear, that was you wasn't it" said Meliodas looking at Gilthunder.

Elizabeth looked at him with a shocked expression, "No Meliodas you have to be wrong" she said looking at Meliodas, "Gilthunder would never" but she stopped talking when she saw the look on Gilthunders face hadn't changed from what Meliodas said, "No you couldn't have" she said.

"Elizabeth, the kingdom wants you taken into protective custody, however I couldn't care" said Gilthunder pointing his sword at Elizabeth making her bonds vanish, "Go now, the sins and I have some unfinished business" he said.

Elizabeth looked angry, then standing in front of Meliodas stretching her arms out, her goddess symbol appearing in her eyes, "I will not let you harm them" she said.

Gilthunder then noticed Hawk crawling on the ground near him, "Oh, it's over for me, I feel like I'm being Electrocuted, oh" said Hawk who was then kicked away by Gilthunder.

"Hawk no" said Elizabeth running towards the direction Hawk was kicked.

"Now that we've got that out of the way" said Gilthudner pointing his sword at Meliodas and Diane, "I will release you form your bonds" he said.

"Nah that's okay, I got it" said Meliodas moving his arms that got read of the bonds, Diane did the same thing which got read of her bonds, "Could have escaped whenever we wanted to" he said.

"Just so you know, I could eliminate you easily" said Gilthunder.

"I doubt that, you were never able to beat me in the past" he said with a calm expression on his face.

"But that was back then, I am now more powerful then any of the seven deadly sins" said Gilthudner looking Meliodas in the eye.

Meliodas still looked calm, but then his eyes opened a bit more, meaning that he realised something, "Well will just have to see won't we" he said then looking up Diane, "Don't interfere, alright Diane" he said.

"Oh you get to have all the fun" she said putting her hands on her sides.

"Don't want to risk me beating you all at once" said Gilthunder getting into a fighting stance when Meliodas reached his left foot out.

"Can't you tell when your elders trying to be nice to you" said Meliodas. The two of them had looks in their eyes that meant they were ready to fight.

Gilthunder swung down his sword sending down lightning, he then saw Meliodas swing his broken blade at him that had some of his lightning at the end of it. Gilthudner got out of the way quickly.

"What I say, right back at you" said Meliodas.

"And I told you" said Gilthunder appearing behind him, "You'll be dead" he said swinging his sword at Meliodas. The continued to fight in different parts of the area. They then jumped into the clouds and started fighting there, with strikes of lightning appearing in the clouds.

Meliodas then landed on the ground creating a crater, he was facing up smiling, "I can't believe you've gotten this powerful" he said standing up, Gilthunder now stood behind him with his sword up and lightning around it.

"Don't worry, I will bring the other sins down with you soon enough" he said slashing at Meliodas back, which caused blood to come out as Meliodas fell to the ground forward.

"Captain" said Diane after Meliodas fell to the ground.

Gilthunder used his leg to turn Meliodas onto his back, "Any last words" he asked Meliodas?

He opened his eyes slowly, "The other sins, what happened to them, surely you have to know what happenned to them" he asked while in pain.

"Fine then" said Gilthundef putting his sword back in its holder, "Out of the remaining five only three are left unaccountable, the fox sin of greed is being held in Baste prison, the grizzly sin of sloth has already been slain and is in the Necropolis" said Gilthunder.

"What" said Diane whose eyes opened wide.

"Thank you" whispered Meliodas who's eyes closed, "Awesome" he said opening his eyes fully and smiling. He jumped up looking back at Gilthunder, "Thanks little Gil" he said smiling at him.

"So you pretended to be hurt to learn the whereabouts of your comrades" said Gilthunder.

"Baste prison and the Necropolis huh, I'll check out one or the other" said Meliodas, "Why don't we finish this another time" he said.

"I think not" said Gilthunder drawing out his sword and slashed at where Meliodas stood. But Meliodas was already behind him. He then place his sword on Meliodas shoulder, "This is goodbye" he said.

"See ya" said Meliodas waving at him.

Gilthunder wondered what he meant, but then Diane picked him off the ground, "You heard the captain, some other time" she said about to throw him.

"Unhand me" said Gilthunder as lightning surrounded him and shocked Diane's hand.

Diane looked annoyed as she looked at him, "Here's a trick, girls hate it when men try to shock them" she said as she threw Gilthunder into the sky.

Meliodas waved goodbye, "Hey thanks Diane, wow that brace is ruined" he said pointing at the blue brace that was on right hand.

Diane looked at it and noticed it was all torn up, "Uh man" she said.

Hawk and Elizabeth then showed up, "Hey what's the big dead throwing me like that" said Hawk who was now out of his bonds.

"No one got hurt did they" said Elizabeth.

"We're all good" said Meliodas waving at them.

Elizabeth then noticed the cut on Meliodas shoulder, she then ran over to him, "No you're not, I'll heal this when we get back" she said as she looked at the cut that went down his back.

"Thanks" said Meliodas smiling at her and she smiled at him.

Diane smiled, feeling happy for the two of them, but her look then turned sad as she remembered something Gilthunder said, "The grizzly sin of sloth has already been slain", her hands began to shake. "Captain" she said.

Meliodas looked up at her, "You think it's true, what he said, that's kings gone" she asked him feeling worried?

Meliodas face then turned serious, "Don't worry, I'm sure kings alright, he's too tough to go down like that" he said.

Diane smiled a little, "Yeah your probably right" she said.

"Well let's head back" said Meliodas as he, Elizabeth, Diane and Hawk walked back to the boar hat.

"But what about me, my butt feels like it's been roasted" said Hawk complaining.


	4. Part 4

**Part 4:**

In Meliodas and Elizabeth's room of the boar hat, Meliodas was sitting on the bed with his shirt off, revealing the wound on his back by Gilthunders sword. Elizabeth placed her hands on his back, a light shined and the wound was gone.

"There all better now" said Elizabeth who was sitting behind him.

"Thanks" said Meliodas picking up his white shirt.

Elizabeth looked out the window of their room, she saw Diane holding a piece of her hair, looking down as she walked, "Melidoas, what is Diane's relationship with King" she asked.

Melidoas put on his red tie, "Well I know King has always liked her, but when she joined the seven deadly sins it looked like King recognised her" said Meliodas.

"Do you think he knew her before he joined" said Elizbeth.

"It's possible, King joined first, he took the blame for when a fairy was attacking villages" said Meliodas.

The two of them walked outside the boar hat, "Hey Diane" said Meliodas waving at her.

"Hey captain" said Diane, "Are you injurys all healed" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah, Elizabeth's magic works perfectly" said Meliodas.

Diane then looked forward, "So where are we going first" she said.

"Well, I know you want to find out what happenned to King , but Baste prison is closer" said Meliodas.

"Alright" said Diane.

"Why don't you tell me more about King, do your rember when you first met him" asked Elizabeth smiling.

Diane smiled, "I found him injured a long time ago, he was in a river, when he woke up he had no memory of who he was, he's actually the one who made me these clothes" she said remembering those days.

"But one day, he rembered he was Harelquinn, King of the fairies" she said.

"Wait King, is the fairy King" said Elizabeth surprised.

"Yeah, but that same night, we could see from the cave we were staying in the villages that was built nearby was on fire and so King told me to stay behind" said Diane, "The next morning I felt something hit my neck, that's when I lost the memory's of our time together" she said now feeling sad.

"He was sad that he broke his promise to you" said Meliodas.

"What" said Diane surprised.

"The people of that village were killed, I know it wasn't King who did it, but he took the blame because he blamed himself for all the suffering his friend had to go through" said Meliodas remembering the day he met King, "I told him he was a splendid King" he said smiling.

"Yeah, but from remembering our time together as the seven deadly sins, it seemed that he never broke his promise of always loving me" said Diane smiling.

"So I guess you love him aswell" said Elizabeth.

Diane nodded, "That's why I need to see him, so I can tell him" she said.

They reached a village, on the other side of town was Baste prison. Hawks mom dug into the ground on a hill outside of the village.

"Alright time to rescue Ban" said Meliodas, "But let's make this trip quick" he said closing his eyes and when he opened them they were dark with his Demon symbol on his head. Then two dark wings came out of his back.

"So you really are a demon" said Diane.

"Hopefully that's ok" said Meliodas flying into the air.

"Nope" said Diane nodding.

Elizabeth got into the air, "You wouldn't be the first giant to work with demon" she said flying next to Meliodas.

"Wait what about me" said Hawk who was on the ground.

"Just try to keep up" said Meliodas flying towards the direction of Baste prison, with Elizabeth flying behind him and Diane running.

When the three of them reached the village, a man with glasses looked into the air, "Hey wait" he said.

Elizabeth was the only one who heard him, "Meliodas wait" she said.

"What is it" said Meliodas.

Elizabeth pointed to the ground where the man was waving his arms.

"Hey what's the matter" said Meliodas.

"Listen, the holy Knights said you were badly injured and would require medical attention, so they wanted me to" but he was interrupted to when a male voice spoke.

"Now now, we can't have you ruining the holy Knights good name when we wanted you to kill him" said the voice.

"Where is that voice coming from" said Diane.

"Please, I can't do what you asked so please return my daughter" said the man.

"Of coarse" a man in armour appeared behind him and stabbed him with a sword.

"What" said Elizabeth shocked.

"He got him bad" said Hawk.

The man in armour also had a helmet with horns on it, "I shall send her to join you in the after life" he said removing the sword which caused him to fall to the ground.

"No" said Elizabeth flying to the ground. The man in armour vanished.

"Elizabeth wait" said Meliodas flying to the ground next to her.

"Yeah we don't know when that guy will show up again" said Hawk.

"Just let me heal him" said Elizbaeth putting her hands over the doctors wound and they started to heal him.

Meliodas looked saw the man in armour appear behind Elizabeth and he took out his dragon blade blocking his sword. The man in armour vanished again.

"Damnit, he's leaving behind a metallic sent trail, but I can't track it" said Hawk.

"A metali sent trail" said Melidoas blocking the sword again, but this time the man in armour saw Meliodas face.

He jumped back in fear, "Just what are you, whoa" he said before a stone pillar shot out of the ground sending him flying into the air.

"Hey thanks Diane" said Meliodas looking at Diane who had a finger up.

"No problem" said Diane.

The doctors eyes opened, "Thank goodness are you alright" said Elizbaeth.

"Please, my daughter save her" said the doctor with tears in his eyes.

"Of course" said Meliodas smiling.

"But what about Ban" asked Elizabeth.

"Don't worry, once he finds out were on our way, he will probably break himself out" said Melidoas flying back into the air.

Elizabeth joined him in the air when there was buzzing sound in the air, "What is that noise" she said.

They looked towards the direction of baste prison to see what looked like a moving storm cloud, "Storm cloud, could it be that man from before" said Hawk.

"No it's something else" said Meliodas.

Elizabeth than noticed what was in the cloud, "Insects" she said.

The insects in the cloud started spitting down at the village which caused parts of buildings to melt, "Worse, it's a swarm of poisonous insects" said Hawk.

"Uh bugs are the only things I can't stand" said Diane disgusted.

Meliodad lifted his right hand where a dark flame emerged and he threw it at the cloud of insects and they all burned away.

"Wow" said Diane.

"He killed that many with just one attack" said Hawk.

"Let's get going" said Meliodas. The four of them started heading towards baste prison again.

When they reached a forest near the prison there as the sound of a bell that made Diane stop moving.

"Hey is everything alright" asked Elizabeth?

"Hey look out" said Meliodas noticed Diane was raising one of her right hands and he moved Elizabeth out of the way from a stone spike coming out from the ground.

"Your fast holy knight, but you won't get away" said Diane. Melidoas saw the look in her eyes had changed, it was almost blank showing the colour of her eyes.

"Those eyes, she can't see us evan if she wants to" said Meliodas.

"She's under some kind of illusion" said Elizabeth.

"So what do we do" said Hawk.

"We get away from here" said Melidoas grabbing Elizabehth right hand and started flying away.

When they were flying threw the forest they saw two people, a man and a boy. Elizabeth noticed the boy holding a staff with a bell on it.

"Hey if you don't want to get crushed I suggest you start running" said Meliodas to the two of them.

The man and boy saw Diane chasing Meliodas Elizabeth and Hawk. The two of them looked frightened and started running.

They were now hiding from Diane, "Where did you go" she said looking around.

"What do we do" said Elizabeth.

Melidoas closed his eyes, his demon symbol went away and his eyes went back to normal.

"Melidoas what are you doing, if that noise goes off again" said Elizabeth.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll understand enough" said Meliodas looking at the boy with staff.

Elizabeth nodded understanding what he meant and when he looked up the hill to see Diane, his eyes changed, only showing the colours of his eyes like Diane's.

"There you are" said Diane.

"Hey tall and gruesome, you're the one who cast that weird spell on Diane aren't you" said Meliodas jumping into the air, "Now turn her back to normal" he said hitting her fist which caused the ground to shake.

"Don't worry I'm sure will all be fine" said Elizabeth to the boy who was now shaking.

"I don't want to die" he said.

"Here let me carry this for you" said Elizabeth grabbing the staff.

"Wait what" said the boy confused.

Elizabeth grabbed the staff and then determined she ripped the bell off the staff. The boy looked in fear, then he turned into a man in armour and wearing a helmet with a face.

"Wait that boy was a holy knight all along, were the victims of illusion" said Hawk.

"I am a member of the weird fang Knights, how dare you" said the man about to hit Elizabeth when his arm was stopped, he looked to see it was Meliodas and he was crushing the amour with his hand.

"That's a bad idea" said Meliodas punching the man, it sent him flying towards baste prison and Meliodas started jumping after him.

When they reached the prison the mans body hit the prison, surprising the Knights who were outside, "What was that" said one of them, "I think that was a man flying in" said another knight.

The holy knight got out of the wall, when Meliodas stood in front of him, punching him again and sending him into the wall again.

"Yes this is more like it, wouldn't you agree dragon sin Meliodas" said the holy knight.

"Wait that kid is the captain of the seven deadly sins" said one of the Knights.

Melidoas punched the mans armour shattering it.

"I see well done" said the man holding his sides from the armour being shattered, "Is that what you expected me to say you fool" said the man raising his arms in the air. Melidoas just looked at him, ready to fight, "My armour is just a thin outer shell" he said as the skin that was exposed became metal, "My flesh is my real armour, many times harder then steel, now what will you do" he said when Meliodas punched through his skin.

Blood started to come out of the holy Knights Helmet, "I had no choice, you tried to hert someone who means everything to me" said Meliodas moving back his fist which caused the man to fall down forward, "That sin was yours" he said.

"A holy knight, with one blow, he really must be one of the seven deadly sins" said one of the Knights.

"Run for it" said another knight. The Knights outside the prion started running away.

"Meliodas" came a voice from above. He looked up to see it was Elizabeth, not far way was Diane holding something in her hand and Hawk.

"I'm so glad your alright" said Elizabeth hugging him.

"Iam now" he said smiling at her. The two of them then kissed.

"Hey you two" said Hawk.

"Hey Diane what's that you got in your hand" said Meliodas

Diane dropped it next to the knight Meliodas beat, it was woman in armour that was beat up and her helmet was in the shape of a bug.

"Apparently she was the one who sent those bugs after us earlier" said Diane.

"Did you get any information out of her" asked Meliodas?

"No but turns out that man from earlier was a holy knight who worked here, he told us where we can find the doctors daughter" said Hawk.

"Alright let's go" said Meliodas.

The four of them went up the steps that lead to a big enough entrance that Diane could go through.

"This place looks like it's deserted" said Diane.

"They probably all ran for it when I sent that holy knight flying" said Meliodas walking in. Then Hawk, Elizabeth and Diane went in aswell.

Walking further into the prison they noticed most of the cells were empty. When they were about to pass a path Hawk stopped and looked at the cell that was at the end.

"Hey someone's in there" said Hawk.

He and Meliodas reached the cell, there was woman with her hands tied behind her back and was wearing glasses.

"This is her, the doctors daughter, I'm sure of it" said Hawk.

"Well we better get her out, you think you can open this Diane" said Meliodas.

"Yeah sure" said Diane reaching her hand down the path. At that moment the woman woke up seeing Diane's hand, she screamed and when Diane took off the door to the cell she fainted.

Diane now had her round bag, on the ground as they put the doctors daughter in it, "She just fainted, she'll be alright" said Diane closing the bag.

"Well we better go find Ban, what exactly does he look like Meliodas" said Elizabeth.

But before Meliodas could speak, there was the sound of footsteps and they looked down the way it was coming from. Emerging from the shadows was a man, he was wearing red pants, there was a scar going up the right side of his neck, his hair was spiked up and there was a tattoo of a red fox on his chest.

"Ban" said Meliodas.

"Hey captain" said Ban. The two of them just stared at each other seriously.

"What's wrong, they both seem upset" said Hawk.

"Your right, you two better get behind me" said Diane sitting on the ground.

"What" said Elizabeth.

Ban and Meliodas just stared at each other, then, "Ban" Meliodas cheered happily raising his hands in the air, "Captain" said Ban happily.

The two of them ran out each other high fiving, "What are they doing, it's like a game of paddy cake gone wrong" said Hawk.

"Captain" said Ban hitting Meliodas and sending him flying through some of the walls to the left and when Meliodas got back up Ban was waving his hands in the air, "My turn, me next, haha" he said.

Meliodas jumped towards him, head butting him and sending him through multiple walls. The two of them started Laughing, "So great, I though you might have gotten soft on me" said Ban getting out of the wall he landed in.

"You still got it" said Meliodas. The two of them got on the ground ready to arm wrestle.

"Ready" said Ban grinning.

"Go" said Meliodas.

The two of them started which started causing the whole prison to shake, "What are they doing" said Elizabeth.

"Don't worry, those two have been like this as long as I've known them" said Diane.

"Wait they've been like what" said Hawk who was in Diane's hands and looking around at the prison shaking.

"Oh just typical boys" said Diane like everything was normal.

The two of them were continuing to arm wrestle, "601 times, if I recall correctly I beat you 571 of them" said Ban.

"You must have lost your mind, I won 571 times" said Meliodas.

The ground beneath them then broke, but the two of them continued to yell as they fell. Later on the five of the were walking out of the rubble, that was once Baste prison.

"Damn, we never found out who won" said Ban.

"Come on we better bring the doctors daughter back" said Diane heading towards the village.

Ban then noticed Elizabeth's wings, "Hey" said Ban talking to her.

"Yes what is it" said Elizabeth looking at him.

"Are you a goddess" asked Ban seriously?

"Yes, it's a long story" said Elizabeth.

"Will explain it later" said Meliodas.

They returned to the village, where the doctors daughter hugged her father and the doctor asked Melidoas if he would allow him to cook them a meal as a thank you.

So that night on the roof of the doctors home, Diane was standing next to it. Ban was now wearing a red jacked and red pants.

"Hey Ban, where did you get that outfit" asked Meliodas?

"I kind of came across it" said Ban trying not to make it sound that he stole it.

Diane however knew, "Been a long time since I've seen you Diane" said Ban smiling.

"I could of gone another 100 years without seeing you again" said Diane.

"So I guess introductions are in order, Elizabeth meet the fox sin of greed Ban" said Meliodas.

"Hey" said Ban.

"It's nice to meet you Ban" said Elizabeth.

"So there's something I need to ask, do you goddesses really grant wishes to anyone who asks" said Ban.

"No, I know how to heal" said Elizabeth.

"Alright, but I thought the whole goddess race was gone" said Ban.

"Well it has to do, with when me and Meliodas were cursed" said Elizabeth.

"Wait you were cursed" said Ban looking at Meliodas.

"It was thousands of years ago, we were cursed for betraying our people" said Meliodas.

"Wait, what are you saying" said Ban.

"I'm from the demon race Ban, I betrayed my people when I fell in love with Elizabeth" said Meliodas.

"You're a demon" said Ban standing up from where he was sitting and looked angry.

"Wait, he's not like the others, he was named a traitor" said Elizabeth standing in front of Meliodas.

Meliodas held her hand, "So what was this curse" asked Ban?

After Meliodas and Elizabeth explained their curse, Ban felt bad for getting mad at his friend, "Sorry captain" said Ban sitting back down.

"It's alright" said Meliodas who was sitting next to Elizabeth.

"It looks like you have a personal hatred for the demons" said Diane.

Ban just nodded, "Listen, my immortality comes from the fountain of youth" he said.

Melidoas and Elizabeth looked surprised, "Doesn't that come from the fairy kings forest" said Elizabeth.

"Yeah, there was fairy named Elaine guarding it, I spent alto of time with her and I fell in love with her" said Ban, he smiled remembering the time he had with her, but then his fists began to shake, "But one day, a red demon sowed up, it started burning down the forest, I tried to kill it by ripping it's heart out, but when Elaine tried to warn me that it had more than one, we were both wounded" said Ban.

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes and Diane was shocked aswell, "I told her to drink from the fountain, but she put the water in her mouth, kissed me and the water went down my throat" said Ban putting his hand on his head.

"That's why you wanted to get a wish from a goddess, so you can get her back" said Melidoas understanding.

Ban nodded, "I will bring her back one day captain" he said determined.

"I'm sorry" said Elizabeth.

"It's alright, but hey let's be friends okay" said Ban smiling.

"Yeah" said Elizabeth wiping the tears from her eyes and smiling.

"So I guess there's just four of us trying to find the others" said Ban.

"Ah there are five of us" said Hawk.

"Uh captain, you need glasses" said Ban thinking it was Meliodas who spoke.

"Uh I was the one who spoke" said Hawk.

"Huh, who said that" said Ban looking down at Hawk.

"I did" said Hawk.

Ban loooked calm, then he looked surprised, "There's a talking pig here" said Ban backing up.

"You're just noticing that" said Hawk.

"Whoa that's more than I can handle man, wait your King right, of course you were cursed and turned into an actual pig" said Ban remembering King was a fat guy.

"Guess again" said Diane annoyed.

"I heard Kings dead, that's the rumour at least" said Meliodas.

"I must warn you I'm no ordinary pig, I'm sir Hawk, captain of the order of scraps disposal" said Hawk lifting one of his legs up.

"Wow I've never heard of such an order" said Ban amazed.

"You done with the introductions, you have to eat" said the doctor showing up with his daughter and putting food and drinks on the table.

"Yes, me first" said Meliodas running to the table.

"Hey don't start without us captain" said Ban running of the table.

The doctors daughter brought over a big plate, to where Diane and Elizabeth were, "Does it boughter you standing" she said when Diane took off the big stick that had pieces of meat on it.

Diane shook her head, "No, I'm just happy to be able to eat with everyone for a change" she said smiling.

Elizabeth smiled, she saw Melidoas and Ban drinking at the table laughing, "I wish it could always be like this, but I know it can't be" she said sadly.

"Hey Elizabeth, I don't know how it works, but it would be okay if I can call you a friend" said Diane.

"Of course" said Elizabeth.

Later on when everyone was having fun. Meliodas was feeding Elizabeht grapes, she fed him some too. The doctors daughter then looked into the sky, "Father look" she said.

The doctor looked into the sky, "Wow" he said. Melidoas, Elizabeth, Hawk, Ban and Diane looked into the sky aswell to see shooting stars going into the shape of a cross.

"It's like the legends from one of Britainias legends" said the doctor, "When shooting stars shine in the sky in the shape of a cross, it will mean the beginning of a holy war, between the light and the dark" he said.

Meliodas and Elizabeth thought the same thing at this moment, "Was this the reason why our curse was broken.

That knight Diane had fallen asleep with her head resting on the building. Ban and Hawk fell asleep on the roof. Meliodas and Elizabeth were still on the chair where they were feeding each other grapes. Elizabeth had fallen asleep with her head resting on Meliodas shoulder and he had an arm wrapped around her as he slept.


	5. Part 5

**Part 5:**

In Meliodas and Elizabeths room of the boar hat. Elizabeth opened her eyes to see Meliodas smiling at her.

"Good morning Elizabeth, how are you feeling this morning" he asked still smiling?

"Very good" she said smiling. The two of them kissed and Elizbeth continued to smile, "You know we haven't gotten the chance since our curse has been booken" she said moving a finger down his shirt.

"No I guess we haven't" Melidoas said wrapping his arms around her and the two of them started kissing again. Elizabeth got on top of Melidoas as the two of them continued. But just as Melidoas was about to put his hand up her nightgown Hawk yelled from downstairs, "Hey you lazy butts, come down hear and get your breakfast".

Meliodas looked annoyed, Elizbeth laughed from his expression but leaned into his ear whispering, "Don't worry there will be time for this later" she whispered then giving him a kiss on the cheek and getting off the bed.

The two of them changed clothes, with Meliodas in his usual outfit and Elizabeth in the tavern uniform. They went downstairs where Melidoas prepared food for them. While eating Ban came downstairs, he looked hungover, "I could sure use a drink captain" he said sitting down on a stool near the counter.

"Little early to be drinking isn't it" said Diane who was at the window.

"Would you like to have breakfast with us" said Elizabeth.

"You don't expect me to eat her captains horrible cooking do you" said Ban catching a bottle that Meliodas threw to him.

"If you don't want any, why don't you cook something yourself" said Meliodas.

"Don't mind if I do" said Ban smiling and when he took the cork of the bottle the drink splashed into his face.

Melidoas put down a map of the area they were in, "Alright, now we go to the Necropolis and find King" he said.

"Hang on didn't you say fatty was six feet under" said Ban.

"The Necropolis, what kind of place is that" said Elizabeth.

"I heard some people call it that land of the dead" said Meliodas.

"The land of the dead, I don't know about you but that sounds creepy" said Hawk shaking in fear.

"Don't wear won't be any bug there right" Diane asked worried.

They eventually reached the village, it seemed to be deserted. Hawks mom dug into the ground and only the boar hat was above the ground.

"Okay everyone time to get some business going and I'm going to put you all to work" said Meliodas.

"Well what do you know the captain really does sell the drink" said Ban.

"Get some food ready jail bird cook" said Meliodas pointing at Ban.

"Who me" said Ban looking confused.

"Hey are you sure you want someone like him touching our food" asked Hawk?

"I know he may not look like it, but Ban is a real wiz in the kitchen" said Meliodas and then pointed a finger at Diane, "Start getting some people billboard girl" he said.

"Really me" said Diane happily.

"Please Meliodas, I would like a job aswell" said Elizabeth.

"But of course" said Meliodas smiling at her, "Oh Ban the pantrys out back" he said looking at where Ban stood, but he was gone.

"Man what a jerk" said Hawk.

"He just took off" said Meliodas annoyed.

Diane was outside the Boar hat shouting to the village trying to get customers, "Uh I couldn't get a single person to come" she said sadly.

Melidoas, Elizabeth and Hawk were inside the boar hat. Melidoas was cleaning mugs while Elizabeth was wiping the counter.

"Meliodas I was wondering, besides being the fairy King, what kind of person is King" asked Elizbeth.

Melidoas put down the mug he was cleaning and looked up, "Well I guess you could he's like the seven deadly sins mascot, our pet maybe" he said.

"Hey that ain't right, having an animal in a dining establishment isn't good" said Hawk. Melidoas and Elizabeth just looked at him shocked while he just loo like nothing was wrong.

"Ever heard the word irony" said Meliodas, "Anyway about King, anyway there was this one time where Ban was really into collecting plushys" said Meliodas.

"Seriously" said Elizabeth laughing a little.

"That's just adorable" said Hawk.

"Anyway, when King found out Ban had stolen them, he sobbed and sobbed all night, but when Ban was totally passed out King brought all of them back to their rightful owners" said Meliodas.

"King sounds like he's a little strange" said Elizabeth.

"But this means Ban is an evan bigger jerk then I thought he was, I bet he and Ban fought all the time" said Hawk.

"What makes you think that, in fact he and Ban were almost always together, but that was probably to clean up Bans messes" said Meliodas.

Later Meliodas was looking around for Ban, when he saw him looking into the sky with his hand in the air. There was also a hole in the back of his jacket. Meliodas took out his mug from earlier and hit Ban in the head with it, "Bad Ban" he said after hitting him in the head.

Ban rubbed his head, "Hey captain you mind, I'm kind of in the middle of something" said Ban.

"What do you think your doing, you think you can just skip out on work like that" said Meliodas.

"Yeah but this guy just attacked me, I mean just look what he did to my sweet threads" said Ban pointing up in the air.

Meliodas looked up in the air, he saw someone floating in the air, the person had light brown hair, wearing a blue and orange hoodie. Next to him was a spear and Meliodas looked surprised realising who it was. It was King.

"Okay what's all the commotion about" said Diane, but she stopped moving when she saw King floating in front of her.

"King" both Diane and Meliodas yelled.

Ban looked calm, but then his face looked shocked and pointed up at King, "Tell me how that little creep is suppose to be King" he said annoyed.

"Well, maybe he lost a little weight" said Melidoas calmly.

"A little weight" said Ban annoyed.

"King, we came all this way to find you and now you're here" she said smiling at him, "I'm so happy to see you" she winking at him.

King just looked serious and as he started to fly away, "Harlequinn wait" Diane said now looking worried.

King suddenly stopped moving and looked surprised. He turned around looking at Diane, "Diane did you regain your memory's" he asked?

Diane just smiled and walked over to where he was floating, she then grabbed him and kissed him, "I love you" she said.

Kings face went completely red. When Diane let go of him he floated to the ground where his spear had turned into a big green pillow. He had fainted.

At the boar hat, inside Ban was making food for a boy and girl who were living in the village, outside King was still passed out, Meliodas, Elizabeth, Diane and Hawk were watching him. King then opened his eyes seeing Meliodas.

"Captain, is that you, I had the most wonderful dream, me and Diane kissed" he said putting his fingers to his lips.

"That wasn't a dream" said Diane looking down at him.

King sat up quickly, "Diane why, not that I'm not happy" said King blushing.

"It was for keeping your promise from a long time ago" said Diane putting her hand over heart, "Elizabeth was able of return my memory's of our time together" she said smiling at Elizabeth who smiled back.

King looked surprised at Elizabeth, he also noticed the wings on her back, "King" said Diane, he looked to see Diane smiling at him, "I have and always will love you, do you still feel the same way" she asked.

King blushed, but in quick speed he went up to her head and kissed her on the lips. Diane looked surprised but kissed back. The two of them blushed after it.

"If you mind me asking, are you from goddess race" said King looking at Elizabeth.

"Why yes Iam" said Elizbeth.

King also noticed she was sitting close to the captain, "Just what is your relationship with the captain" he asked?

Meliodas smiled holding one of her breasts, "The lovers kind" she said.

"Meliodas" said Elizabeth.

"What you should also know is that she's also the third princess of the realm" said Meliodas.

"What a princess, you should have told me, if I knew I would have made myself more presentable" said King as he started looking like he was concentrating.

"Oh there's no need to" said Elizabeth, but there was puff and King now loooked bigger and was dressed up fancy.

"Wow he changed his clothes" said Meliodas.

"What a pig" said Hawk who was eating from his bowl of scraps.

"Hello I'm King the grizzly sin, of the seven deadly sins, a pleasure to make your aquaitance" said King with his voice deeper and bowing.

"Okay" said Elizabeth thinking this was weird.

"I didn't know you were royalty, I apologise for my attitude" he said.

"Oh no trouble, but please feel free of relax" said Elizabeth smiling.

"As you wish, your majesty" said King, there was another puff and he was back to normal. He fell back into his pillow as it had floated over to him, "Wow that really gets me tired" he said.

"Wow his clothes changed back" said Meliodas.

"Look closer" said Ban walking outside the entrance of the boar hat with the boy and girl he made food for.

King looked at him angrily, "You" he said and his pillow changed into the sphere from earlier.

"Hey what's going on" said Diane.

"I won't let you trick them, a long time ago when we were suspected of overthrowing the kingdom, I returned to my homeland, to find it burned down, that's when I realised your immortality came from the fountain of youth and you murdered my sister who was guarding it" said King angrily.

"That's not true" said Meliodas seriously.

"What, captain" said King but then he felt Diane hold his shoulder.

"You should listen to what he has to say" said Diane.

King just nodded. Ban then told the truth about what happenned to the fairy kings forest. King looked surprised.

"So she died protecting you" said King sadly.

"Don't worry I will brink her back" said Ban.

The girl then looked at Elizabeth, "Exucese me, are you a goddess" she asked?

"Why yes" said Elizabeth.

"You know about them" asked King?

"An old man who used to live here said if a goddess entered the Necropolis they could do something amazing" said the boy.

"Have you ever been there yourselfs" asked Ban?

"Oh no way" the boy said waving his hands.

"If you share your precious memory's of the one you loved, the way to the necropolis will open" said the girl like she was in a trance.

"That tip just paid for your food, thanks a lot" said Ban smiling at her.

The group of Meliodas, Elizabeth, Hawk, Diane and King were walking around the village, while Ban went another direction.

"If you mind me asking, I thought all the goddesses were gone" said King who was flying in the air.

"It's bescuse a long time ago, me and Meliodas were cursed" said Elizabeth.

"Cursed" said King.

Meliodas then told the story of his and Elizabeth's curse to King.

"Sorry Captain" said King feeling sorry for what happenned.

"Its okay" said Meliodas.

In another part of the village Ban had reached an area that wasn't covered in grass. He then thought back to the day when Elaine asked him why he wanted to find the fountain of youth.

"Ha, Ha Ban that is so not your style" said Diane. Ban noticed her, King, Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk walking over. But he noticed the area he was now in an are covered in pink flowers.

"What the hell" said Ban.

"Where did all these flowers come from" said King.

"Theyre pretty" said Elizabeth.

"You can eat and eat all you want but these things will never fill you up" said Hawk blowing at the flowers, which blew the petals into the air.

Then all the other flower petals went into the air. Then they started spinning around the 6 of them, "What's going on" said Diane.

"Hey you guys be careful" said the boy from the other side of the flower petals.

"Hey lady" said the girl. But then the petals blew faster around them like a tornado. When they all looked again they saw they were in a crystal world. The sky was even green.

"What is this place" said Elizabeth.

"It's got to be the Necropolis" said King.

Ban then looked around and he looked quickly in another direction seeing someone through one of the crystals.

He started running in the direction.

"Ban" said Melidoas.

"Where are you going" said King.

"Captain, what should we do" said Diane.

"We follow him of course" said Meliodas running the direction Ban went. The others followed him. They entered an open area that was surround by smaller green crystals. Ban was standing In front of a bunch of yellow lights together.

Ban was smiling and King looked surprised. Elizabeth's goddess symbol appeared in her eyes to see a someone in the air. It was a fairy without wings like King, but this one was female, she had yellow hair and was wearing what looked like a white dress. But she was like a spirit.

"Hello Elaine" said Ban. Elaine then smiled.


	6. Part 6

**Part 6:**

The group, of Meliodas, Elizabeth, Hawk, Diane, King and Ban were in the Necropolis where the dead go. In front of Ban was Elaine as a spirit, the only people who could see her were him, King and Elizabeth.

"Ban how on earth did you get that scar" Eliane asked?

"Uh I thought you watched over us from the afterlife" said Ban a little annoyed.

"Elaine" said King surprised to see his sister.

"Hello brother, if you can see me then it means you've understood Ban and the kind of person he is" said Eliane smiling.

"I'm sorry, that I abandoned the fountain and everyone else" said King feeling sad for what happenned.

"I understand, you tried to save your friend" said Eliane understanding.

"Besides, if you never left you wouldn't have been able to meet me" said Diane smiling leaning down near King.

"Yeah, your right" said King feeling happy.

"Is she your girlfriend brother" said Elaine laughing a little when he blushed.

"Yeah" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"I understand" said Elizabeth seriously as she started walking towards Elaine's spirit.

"Hey, what is it" asked Meliodas?

Elaine then noticed Elizabeth's wings, "Wait you're a goddess, aren't you" she said looking surprised.

"I need you to stand back" said Elizabeth looking at Ban

"Wait, what are you going to do" said Ban.

"Ban trust her" said Meliodas. Ban waited for a second before he stood with Meliodas, Diane, King and Hawk.

Elizabeth put her two hands together, a bright light shined from them and then same light surrounded Elaine's spirit. The light started to shine so bright, that Meliodas, Diane, King and Hawk had to shield their eyes. Back in the world of the living in the currnetly new growing fairy kings forest, in the flower bed where Elaine's body was, the bodyvanished. Back in the Necropolis the light stopped shining.

Ban lowered in his arm and his eyes opened wide in shock. Where Elaine's spirit used to be, now flying there was Eliane in her body. She was looking at her hands that she could no longer see through surprised, she then looked at Ban who approached her slowly, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Elaine" said Ban.

Then Ban and Eliane kissed. When the two of them stopped to look each other in the eye, Elaine had tears of joy in her eyes as she looked at him.

"I've missed you, Ban" she said kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck and Ban wrapped an arm around her hair kissing back.

Diane was wiping tears of joy from her eyes. Elizabeth also had tears of joy in her eyes as Meliodas held her hand, "You've done a great thing" he said smiling and then Elizabeth kissed him on the lips.

"Oh come on you two" said King annoyed seeing Ban kissing his sister.

"Oh come on, can't you see how happy they are" said Diane smiling.

King thought about it for a moment, then smiled, "Yeah your right" he said giving Diane a kiss on the cheek.

Ban and Eliane stopped kissing. The two of them continued to hug when Ban looked back at Elizabeth, "Thank you" he said.

"Your welcome" said Elizabeth smiling.

"Goddesses must have the ability to revive the dead if they enter the Necroplolis" said King looking surprised.

"Well this seems like a happy reunion" said a female voice.

Ban stood in front of Elaine and put his right arm in fornt of her. The rest looked ahead of them to see a woman wearing a pink outfit and her hair was black.

"Are you a holy knight" asked Ban?

"Yes, you may call me Guila, I'm surprised by your betrayal King, after all the trust Gilthunder had in you" said Guila.

"Well that's not surprising, I never said I would work with you forever, the holy Knights wanted the seven deadly sins destroyed, but I wanted Ban destoryed and now I see what I thought was wrong" said King as he looked at Elaine who smiled at him.

"Well then, prepare to take me on all at once, don't go easy, I did kill myself to be here" said Guila pointing a thin sword at all of them.

"No, one on one will be enough" said King flying forward with his spear next to him.

"Seriously" said Guila looking bored.

Meliodas and Ban just smiled as they sat on the ground, "Alright King go for it" said Meliodas.

"You know I'll kick you ass if you don't" said Ban.

"Alright now then" but before she could finish speaking KingS spear went flying past her face quickly and creating a cut on her cheek.

"No that's not good, try dodging a little" said King like he was bored.

"Did I miss read him" thought Guila when the spear almost hit her again.

Guila started jumping away blocking spear from almost hitting her. While King controlled the spears movement with his arm.

While the battle went on Elaine thought, "I know you brother, how when you saw our home burned you weeped for our people and your comrades who you wanted to see again".

Guila now had jumped onto the top of a tall green crystal, she raised her sword in the air and a giant fireball appeared in the air brightening the area. "This isn't good" said Ban standing up.

"Brilliant detonation" said Guila. The giant fireball then started turning into smaller ones as they shot towards King.

"Chastifol, form, increase" said King snapping his fingers and his spear turned into multiple small daggers.

The daggers then went flying towards the fireballs, hitting each one and causing all them to blow up in the air.

Guila looked surprised, but then above her head appeared the multiple daggers circling above.

"Between the humans and the fairys, there was a power that kept them at peace and that power was King" thought Elaine as she looked at King who put his hand down and the daggers shot down on Guila destorying the crystal she was on, "Or by its proper name, Harlequinn, King of the fairys" she thought.

"That was amazing" said Diane.

King smiled looking back at her. Then from the rubble of the crystal stood Guila, King looked surprised, "Evan at a range as close as this, even the power of the spirit spear can't save you from me" Guila yelling her last few words as she started running towards King.

"LOOK OUT" yelled Diane and Eliane while King looked back at Guila annoyed as she rushed towards him pointing her sword at him.

Then quickly Melidoas appeared in front of Guila hitting her sword with his broken blade, "Right back at you" he said.

"Damn, full counter" thought Guila as an explosion went off around her.

"Meliodas" said Elizabeth.

"I don't sense Guila anymore" said Diane.

"That blast probably sent her back to living world, you all came here as flesh and blood but she seemed to be here in spirit only" said Elaine. Than pieces of yellow light started appearing on the body's of Meliodas, Elizabeth, King, Diane, Ban, Elaine and Hawk.

"Uh what's happening to my ears" said Hawk looking at his ears where the light appeared.

"Hawk" said Elizabeth, but then she noticed the light on her shoulders, "Huh what's going on" she said.

Meliodas then grabbed both her breasts, "Tell me is it better if I do this" he said squeezing them.

"I don't think this is the time captain, now I've got it" said Diane looking at her hands.

"What is happening" said King

"The Necropolis senses that you don't belong here, so it's sending you back" said a familiar voice.

Ban, King and Elaine looked to see it as the boy and girl from the village, but they were now spirits.

"What are you two doing here" said Ban.

"Wait have you been from here this whole time" said King.

"That was great, you got to see who you wanted to see and were able to bring her back" said the boy smiling.

"The cooking you did for us was really yummy, thank you" said the girl.

"Sure" said Ban smiling, he then loooked at Eliane who was smiling, "Ready to come back" he asked her.

Elaine wrapped her arms around him, "As long as I'm with you, yes" she said hugging him and he hugged her back. Then Meliodas, Elizabeth, Ban, Eliane, King, Diane and Hawk reappeared in the village.

They were standing in the area where the flowers appeared, but now the ground was back the way it used to be, without grass.

King looked to see Ban and Eliane still hugging, he felt happy that his sister was back to life.

"Wait what" said Hawk getting everyone's attention. They looked to see Guila leaning over, with right Metal glove stabbed into her chest.

"I see, she entered the Necropolis by putting herself into a state of near death" said Meliodas.

"Doesn't that mean she will be waking up soon" said Hawk feeling afraid.

"Then we should probably leave now" said Elizabeth.

"I say we kill her while the killings good" said Ban.

"You barbarian, I'll petrify her" said King.

"Take it easy everyone, I'll handle this" said Meliodas. Melidoas had went back to the boar hat and he returned with a black marker and rope. He put her sword a bit away from her, tied her to a tree with the rope and for fun used the black marker to draw black dots over her eyes, eyebrows and a tongue near her lips.

Later on in a forest after leaving the village, they were now in an open area of a forest and there was a lake nearby. Hawks mom was above ground while the others we're cooking fish they caught from the lake.

Elaine had just been told about Meliodas and Elizabetha curse, "I'm sorry you two had to go threw that" she said as she was sitting next to Ban who had an arm around her.

"It's alight, the most important things is we don't have to worry about losing each other again" said Elizabeth who was sitting next to Meliodas.

"Now we're trying to find the rest of the seven deadly sins and save the kingdom" said Meliodas.

"Well to take back the kingdom were going need our sacred treasures" said King, then he looked at Meliodas, Diane and Ban, "So where are yours" said King.

"I lost mine" said Diane embarrassed.

"Sold mine" said Meliodas smiling.

"Mine got stolen" said Ban.

King had then changed into his other form, "Shame on you" he said in his deep voice.

King then changed back to normal, "So let me get this straight, you took the sacred treasure that's was given to you by the King of Liones himself" he said looking annoyed at Meliodas, "And sold it" he said.

"I needed money for the tavern" said Meliodas calmly.

"Yours was stolen" he said looking at Ban who was holding his empty mug.

"When they threw my butt into that prison" he said smiling.

King then looked serious as he turned to look at Diane who has holding her hair close to her mouth, looking sad, "Am I a bad girl" she said.

"If it got misplaced, then it's not your fault" said King waving his hands trying to make her feel better.

"I don't understand why your getting so upset King, these guys do pretty well with what they have" said Hawk.

"Sir pig" said King.

"Uh, sir pig" said Hawk.

"Imagine this lake represents all the power used by one of the sins, how much would you be able to take by just using your hands" said King pointing to the lake.

"Uh hands" said Hawk lifting up one of his legs.

"That's right, no matter how much you get your limited to how much you can get, but if you had a magical item, like a sacred treasure" said King pointing his hand at the lake, a large amount of water started coming out of the lake, turning into a water sphere above the lake, "You can take great amounts out".

"Sacred treasures are pretty awesome" said Meliodas.

"Yeah your right" said Hawk, then he grabbed the front of Meliodas shirt with his two front legs, "Why did you give up yours ham head" he said annoyed while shaking him.

The water sphere above the lake fell apart and started raining back into the lake, "If we're going to save the kingdom, we're going to have to find your sacred treasures" said King.

"Excuse me King, you were working with someone from the Kingdom before you joined us right" asked Elizabeth?

"Yeah that's right" said King nodding.

"Then do you know what happened to the rest of the Royal family, the King and the other two princesses" she asked him?

"Sorry, I was never told" said King feeling bad he couldn't give her the answer she wanted.

"Okay" said Elizabeth sadly.

At night Meliodas walked into his and Elizabeths room, Elizabeth was holding her earring, he knocked on the door of the room that got her attention, "Its really nice" said Meliodas closing the door.

"It was given to me by Margaret on one of my brithdays, she's always been nice" said Elizabeth smiling as Meliodas sat down next to her, "Veronica was another story, I remember father always having to scold her when she was seen playing with swords" she said smiling thinking back to her memory's as princess Elizabeth.

"Don't worry, will find the other sins and rescue the Royal family" he said smiling.

Elizabeth smiled, "Well, would you mind holding this for me" she said handing Melidoas something, Meliodad held it and looked surprised seeing it was Elizabetha underwear. Then quickly Elizabeth sat on his lap and started kissing him. Melidoas kissed back wrapping his arms around her, he then put his hands under her skirt feeling her butt and felt no underwear covering it.

"Did you plan this" said Meliodas smiling at her.

"I did walk in before you" she said smiling. The two of them started kissing again and started lying down on the bed removing each other's clothes.

Meanwhile outside Diane and King were standing near the lake. "Hey feel like going for swim" said Diane smiling.

"What" asked King. He then look surprised as Diane removed her clothes, let her hair down and jumped into the lake.

"Well come on in" said Diane looking back at King who had blood coming out of his nose from seeing her naked.

"Yeah sure" said King removing his sweather, removing the rest of his clothes and jumped in the lake with her.

Diane picked him out of the water and the two of them kissed.

For a while the two of them sat in the lake. "Hey King" asked Diane?

"Yeah what is it" said King looking at her face, she seemed a bit down.

"You think one day, will be able to do things, even with my size" said Diane.

King blushed knowing what she meant, he flew up to her face and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry I'm sure will think of something" he said smiling. Diane smiled and hugged him close to her breasts.

"Thanks King, I love you" said Diane.

"I love you too" he said trying to not change into his other form.

The two of of them got out of the lake and got back into their clothes. King then fell asleep with Diane who was holding him close.

In the other room of the boar hat, Ban and Elaine were asleep holding each other with smiles on their faces.

In Meliodas and Elizabeths room. The two of them were breathing in and out, tired form what they did.

"Wow" said Elizabeth who's head was resting on Meliodas chest.

"Yeah" said Meliodas smiling.

"Looks like my body has definitely went back to the way before we were cursed" said Elizabeth talking about that she didn't have to lose her virginity again.

"Yeah" said Melidoas moving his hand up down her back.

Elizabeth then sat up looking at Meliodas, "You remember yesterday right" said Elizabeth.

"Yeah, you think our curse has been broken because of a holy war" said Meliodas and Elizabeth nodded, "Don't worry, to do that they would need to break the seal, my dragon handle is a piece of it and the other thing they would need is" said Meliodas.

"The blood of a goddess" said Elizabeth finishing his sentence, she then felt Meliodas hand on her cheek and she looked to see him smiling at her.

"Don't worry I will protect you" he said kissing her. She kissed back, the kissed turned more passionate as Meliodas got on top of Elizabeth. They enjoyed themselves a second time before falling asleep with their arms around each other and smiles on their faces.


	7. Part 7

**Part 7:**

The next day Hawks mom, with the boar hat on her back were approaching a village. Next to her walking was Diane who was talking with King, who was flying by her. Ban and Eliane were in the main room of the boar hat.

"I never knew you could cook so well" said Elaine smiling as she sat at one of the tables of the boar hat, while Ban was wearing an apron while cooking. He no longer had his jacket on since King damaged it.

"I learned while I was travelling with the others, plus I had to learn since I couldn't put up with the captains cooking" said Ban smiling.

"That's why I told you to cook your own" said a voice from the stairs. Ban and Elaine looked to see Meliodas coming down the stairs with Elizabeth.

"Hey, morning captain how about I cook you both your breafast" said Ban.

"Thank you" said Elizabeth sitting at the table where Elaine was sitting.

"Did you two sleep well" asked Elaine?

Meliodas was the one who answered her, "Oh we slept really well, didn't we Elizabeth" he said smiling at her.

Elizabeth nodded while blushing.

"So where are we heading anyway" said Ban bringing over food to where Elaine and Elizabeth were sitting.

"We're heading to a town called Vaizel, I think it's where were we can find the Diane's sacred treasure" said Meliodas.

A while later they reached the forest outside the town and inside the village was a giant rock. Hawks mom dug into the ground and now above ground was the boar hat.

"So captain what are we doing here" said King.

"A long time ago when I was passing through here, one of the customers was talking about a hammer no one could wield" said Meliodas looking into the village.

"Uh forget about that, what are we going to do about my clothes" said Ban walking around without a jacket, showing his upper body and Elaine was flying near him while blushing.

"Just put on an apron" said Melidoas looking annoyed.

"That's not important now" said Diane smashing her hands into the ground causing anyone who was standing on the ground to fly into the air, "Why do I have to be one to stay and mind the bar" she said complaining.

"Listen Diane, a long time ago a giant went mad in the town, so the people don't take nicely to them" said Meliodas.

"It's gonna be boring" said Diane shaking her head.

"Don't worry I'll stay behind if you want" said Elizabeth smiling up at Diane.

"Wait really" said Diane surprised.

"Yeah it will be fun to have a little girl time" said Elizabeth.

"Yeah your right" said Diane smiling.

"Hey if your two are staying, then I'll stay too" said Elaine.

King the flew over to Diane, "Don't worry, hopefully we won't be to long" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay be careful" said Diane smiling at him.

"You sure you'll be alright" Ban asked Elaine?

"Yeah will be alright" said Eliane giving him a quick kiss not the lips.

"Be safe alright" said Melidoas to Elizabeth.

"Don't worry we can look after ourselves" she said smiling at him. The two of them kissed and Meliodas, Ban and King started walking towards the the town.

Diane, Elizabeth and Elaine started walking into the forsst, they were all carrying empty baskets.

"Keep an eye out for anything that seems eatable, will sort out what to cook later" said Diane.

"Alright" said Elizabeth as she walked in one direction.

"I'll go see what I can find this way" said Elaine flying the opposite direction from where Elizabeth was going.

Elizabeth looked around the forest and then she noticed on a tree trunk some mushrooms, "How lovely" she said looking at them. Then she looked up seeing a giant mushroom, with eyes, a mouth and the top of it was red.

Diane heard Elizabeth scream and rushed over to where she was, when she reached there she saw Elizabeth sitting on the ground, "What's the matter" said Diane looking at her. Then she noticed the giant mushroom, she walked over to it and leaned down. "Ingredient found and captured" she said hitting the top of it.

The mushroom looked mad and spat out a pink smoke at Diane and Elizabeth.

The two of them started coughing. Elaine then flew over to where they were, "Hey I heard something going on, what is it" she stopped talking when she saw what was in front of her after the pink smoke cleared.

Back in the town of Vaizel. Melidoas, King and Ban were waking through the market.

"How are we suppose to find a giant hammer in all of this" said Ban who was wearing a white apron with the Boar hat logo on it.

"You're really wearing an apron" said King feeling bored while he was flying the air resting on his green pillow.

"Don't worry I'm sure will fine it soon" said Meliodas as the three of them passed a man with green hair and glasses. The man looked at Melidoas, with a look that he recognised him.

Meliodas looked scratched his cheek looking around, "Need some help there" said a voice. Melidoas looked to see it was a short old man, wearing a green cloak, he was laughing holding a bottle.

"Yeah we're looking for a giant warhammer, is there something here like that" asked Meliodas.

"Yeah, try over there" said the old man pointing to the giant rock. Meliodas, Ban and King walked behind the giant rock. There in the rock, was a giant warhammer. There were also some people gathered around a wooden stage in front of the rock.

"Hey it's Diane's Gideon" said King recognising it.

"How did it get all the way here" said Ban.

A small person in a red cloak, covering his head was a small helmet with two horns on it. There were three lines were cut out of the helmet. "Hello everybody, it's time for the annual Vaizel fighting festival, I'm you're friendly referey, Lufhelm, the person who wins this year will also win this giant warhammer" he said pointing at the warhammer in the rock.

"What a barbaric gathering, right captain" said King looking at Ban and Melidoas who had smiles on their faces.

"We're going to put in our names right captain" said Ban happily.

"Yep" said Melidoas smiling. While King just looked at the two of them socked while in his other form.

Melidoas grabbed the back of Kings hoody when King turned back to normal, "Hey count us in" said Melidoas dragging King towards the wooden stage.

"You can count me out" said King worried.

Then someone had lifted up Meliodas from the ground, which caused King to start choking. It was a bald man, with two arm braces and his upper body was muscular, "This isn't a place for little kids" he said annoyed.

"Sorry I don't see the problem here" said Meliosas calmly.

Then another man grabbed the arm of the man who was holding Meliodas, "Hey calm down" he said.

"Fine" said the man holding Meliodas and dropping him to the ground, "You know my name is Taizu right, I've been the winner of this festival 3 years running" said Taizu walking towards the wooden stage.

"Man my job has been getting in the way all this time, now it's my time the shine" said the other man who was wearing a green vest and was wearing a jacket with out sleeves, "Let's do this you guys" he said looking at Meliodas and King before walking towards the wooden stage.

"Who was that" said Meliodas.

"I know him from somewhere" said King trying go remember where he knew him from.

Most of the people who signed up for the fight were now on the top of the rock, where there was a round circle arena around it and there was a small hut nearby.

"Rotten little kid" said Taizu looking at the man who helped Meliodas and King.

Also among the people that were on the arena was woman in a cloak and wearing a hat that covered the top of her face.

As Melidoas went onto the arena with King and Ban. A woman with purple hair noticed them, "The seven deadly sins, I knew they would show up here, Griamore" she said.

"As you wish" said a man who's upper body was also musclular, so we're his arms, he had a black hair and he walked onto the arena.

"Alright time to get Dianes sacred treasure back" said Meliodas smiling like Ban, while King looked worried.

The referree from earlier then stood up on a box, "Alright begin" he said.

All the people on the arena started fighting. In the crowd Hawk emerged, "They better count themselves lucky that I'm not in this fight, all right everyone get your ale here, I'm the boar hats travelling salesman" he said. It's reviewed that Hawk now has a barrel on his back, with a way to take out ale out it.

There was then a woman who walked to the front of the crowd, there was something familiar about her, she was wearing red pants that we're like Bans and was wearing a white top, her hair was also yellow, "Goodluck everyone" she whispered.

Griamore and Taizu easily threw people out of the arena. Ban was yawning as he just elbowed people who tried to hit him. Kings was running trying to stay out of people's way.

Meliodas looked to see man with his hand on his shoulder, "I think it's time for kids like you to leave" he said. Meliodas simply grabbed the mans arm, the man had a shocked look on his face as he was thrown out of the arena.

Melidoas then looked to see Ban knocking someone one out with a punch, "Hey Ban, make sure to hold your punches with some of these guys" said Meliodas.

"Yeah obviously, it wouldn't be any fun if we killed these guys" said Ban, he then noticed a man wearing a jacket like the one King damaged, he laughed as he approached the man.

Meliodas just shook his head. "Hey captain, come one it looks like your actually having fun here" said King.

"Oh come on, does it really look like it" said Meliodas smiling.

King nodded saying, "Hmm hmm" he said while looking annoyed.

"Listen King, if we win this we get Diane's sacred treasure Gideon, don't you want to see the smile on her face when we get it" said Meliodas looking serious.

King looked surprised as he imagined in his head, Diane smiling and saying, "Thank you King".

King looked up in his other form looking serious, "First place is mine" he said.

"That's the spirit" said Meliodas as King turned back to normal.

The old man from earlier was also in the arena, he was drinking from a bottle as he dodged the people that tried of hit him and caused them to fall out of the arena.

The woman in the cloak from earlier was standing still as a fat man with his arms wide started to run to her, "You and me are going to make sweet music together baby" he said. The woman pushed her hand towards the mans stomach, causing the man of fly in the air as his stomach shook.

The woman then started moving quick kicking one man in the head and punching others. Then most of them were sent flying out of the arena towards King. The men that were sent flying out of the arena, now landed on the ground outside it.

"Wow she's strong" said Meliodas

"Yeah, I bet she's not getting many dates" said Ban standing near Melidoas now wearing the red jacket he saw on the man earlier.

"Hey where did you get that jacket" asked Meliodas?

"Alright everyone time to see who's left in the ring" said the referee.

The people that left in the ring were the old man, Griamore, Taizu, the man who helped Meliodas and King, the woman, Meliodas and ban.

"Wait hang on 7, that's not enough for the tournament" said a man in the crowd.

"Wait hang on" said a man pointing to King who was floating on his green pillow above the ground at the edge of the ring.

"That was close" said King.

"Hey that's not fair, he's floating" complained a man in the crowd, while some of the other people looked annoyed.

"Well, I say it's unfair that's he's not using any weapons, I'll allow it" said the referee.

"Way to go" said Ban smirking.

"Yeah way to cheat" said Meliodas giving King a thumbs up.

"Do you really think its cheating" said King looking down as he flew over to them.

The people who were in the arena went inside the little hut with the referee. He held up a small container with sticks in it.

"Alright everyone pick a number, who ever gets the same number as you will be your opponent" the referee said.

"Alright" said Meliodas.

"Man I feel sick to my stomach" said King.

The fighters each took out a stick and waited to find out who they would be fighting.

"Alright for the first match, Griamore versus Matrona" he said pointing to Griamore and the woman in the cloak.

"Hey look it's that girl from before" said King.

"Didn't know there was someone out there like that, but I guess it's a big world out there" said Meliodas. The woman looked at King and Meliodas. But then looked away.

Meliodas had a look on his face wondering who the woman was then the referee spoke again, "As for the second match, Howzer versus Taizu" said the referee pointing at Taizu and the man who helped King and Meliodas.

"Wait I remember him, he's a holy Knight, I've seen him with Gilthudner a bunch of times" said King.

"What is he doing here" said Ban.

"It would really suck if we get recognised" said Meliodas.

King then looked worried as he looked at Ban, "Wait you signed us up for this, you didn't put out actual names in did you" he said.

"Don't worry about it" said Ban calmly.

"As for the third match, Cain versus old fart" said the referee pointing at the old man.

King laughed, "Old fart, who would have such a ridiculous name like that" he said.

Ban then leaned down, "3 guesses" he said smirking.

King then looked annoyed meaning that he was the one called old fart, "You what" he said.

Meliodas then turned to look at Cain, "Hey old man, so you made it to" he said.

Cain laughed smiling, "Thanks to liquid courage" he said laughing.

"Hey what's going on, I don't think I heard my name being called out yet" said Ban using one of his hands holding back King who was in his other form.

"Or mine" said Meliodas. Then Meliodas and Ban had shocked look on their faces.

"As for the fourth match, Meliodath versus Bahan" said the referee. Howzer then had wondering expression face as he looked at King, Meliodas and Ban.

"Hey what's with those names you picked" said Meliodas looking annoyed.

"Their so obvious" said King looking annoyed.

"I can't come up with anything when I'm on the spot" said Ban smiling.

"Hey you" said Howzer walking over to the three of them, "That's an awful big scar on your cheek, just like the guy on the wanted poster" he said looking at Ban who looked calm, "And this kid with you" he said looking at Meliodas, "I'm pretty sure Gilthunder said the captain of the seven deadly sins was a kid" he thought as Meliodas and Ban looked calm while King looked serious.

Howzer then smiled laughing, "Nuh you couldn't be them, you guys have completely different names" he said walking to the exit of the hut.

"Well that was easy" said Ban.

"Yeah, becauses he's dumb" said Meliodas.

All of the fighters went outside, Giramore and the woman named Matrona went onto the ring.

Ban, Meliodas and King were watching form the crowd when the woman wearing red pants, a white top and yellow hair walked over to Ban.

"Uh excuse me" she asked Ban?

"Huh, yeah what is" he stopped talking when he saw the woman's eyes and her way her hair was. It was like Elaine's.

"I've been looking for my boyfriend, perhaps you can help me find him, oh wait" she said smiling as she then kissed Ban on the lips surprising him.

King then looked annoyed seeing Ban kissing the woman, "Ban what do you think your doing" he said.

The woman stopped kissing Ban and looked at King putting one of her fingers over her lips meaning to be quiet.

King then saw the woman's eyes, "Elaine" he said.

"Yep, your not the only one who can change" Elaine smiling as she stood close to Ban.

"When did you learn this" said Ban.

"A while ago, how do I look" she said standing a way that showed off her body.

Ban smiled wrapping an arm around her, "Still beautiful" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek which made her blush.

The 4 of them then looked at the ring, "Hold on miss, I gotta make sure your not hiding any weapons" said the referee pointing at Matrona.

Matrona threw the cloak in the air, some of the men in the audience whistled. She was wearing the boar hat uniform, but there four holes in the back of the shirt.

"Captain is that" said King looked surprised.

"Yeah no doubt about it, that's my taverns uniform" said Meliodas.

"But that can't be Elizabeth right" said King noticing the woman also had Elizabeth's earring on.

"No, where are her wings, besides that her top is smaller in some places and her butt is a little bigger" said Meliodas calmly.

Elaine just laughed.

"Alright begin" said the referee bringing down his right hand

The woman started punching the Griamores chest, then a purple fog started coming out of his body.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to continue, this is my magic power" said Griamore as the purple fog tuned into a sphere that lifted him off the ground, "Wall" he said from within the sphere.

The woman started punching the the sphere, it had become a barrier and then it started of explanation as she tried to push it back.

"I'm sorry, I insist that you leave the ring" said Griamore as the barrier continue to expand, "My wall is a symbol, of my vow to protect princess Veronica, if she commanded it I would bring any of the seven deadly sins down" he said then yelled, "EVAN MELIODAS HIMSELF".

The woman looks angry, reaching her right fist back, "Oh yeah, that's not going to happen" she said punching the Barrier shattering the part she was at. Griamore looked surprised as she ran up to him and punched him, sending him flying out of his own barrier, the rest of the barrier shattered as he yelled falling to the ground next to the big rock.

But when the woman punched Griamore, her hat fell off in the air, when she was back on the ground, it was revealed it the woman is Diane who had her hair down. She raised her right hand in the air as the referee yelled "Our winner of this round is Matrona".

"Captain, tell me I'm dreaming" said King looking completely surprised.

Diane walked off the ring, walked over to King smiling, "Well I was hoping to hide it a little longer but oh well, yep its me" said Diane.

"Is it really you" said King.

Diane smiled as he than grabbed both of sides of Kings face and kissed him on the lips. Some of the people in the crowd cheered as the referee said, "It looks like we have a couple among us everyone".

Meliodas then looked serious, "Wait Diane, if you're here, where's Elizabeth" he asked her after she stopped kissing King.

Diane pointed to the small hut, King and Meliodas followed her into it. When they were inside Diane turned to look at the two of them and she lifted the blue hankerchief that covered her shirt. It revealed one of her buttans were unfastened showing some of her chest, Elizabeth who was smaller and naked between her breasts.

"What" said King looking surprised.

"So what happenned" asked Meliodas?

 _Flashback:_

Elaine had reach the area where Diane and Elizabeth were. She stopped at what she saw when the pink fog cleared.

Diane coughed, she then looked shocked seeing she was smaller, she looked at her big clothes surrounding her. "Ahh" she said getting close to the ground and trying to cover her breasts and her private area.

Elizabeth who was smaller, her clothes surrounding her and she was naked holding her earing. She looked back seeing Diane and they both screamed looking at each other.

"That little thing made us both shrink" said Diane as the mushroom hopped away form them.

"We should probably go tell the others" said Elaine.

 _Flashback end:_

" I ended up having to borrow Elizabeth's outfit for the time being" said Diane.

"But we didn't have any clothes that fit me so I had to be here" said Elizabeth.

"Got it so that's why your between her boobs" said Meliodas calmly.

"Don't put it like that" said King holding his hand up to his nose that had blood coming out of it, "It was probably a weird variation mushroom, they live in the wild and release spores that shrink living things when their being threatened".

"If that's true why didn't you say something before" said Meliodas looking at Diane.

"Well the thing is" said Diane looking away smiling, "I really wanted to surprise King" she said happily as she jumped at King, who cought her in his arms.

"Whoa" said King holding her.

"There's some benefits to being this size isn't there" said Diane kissing him on the cheek which made him blush.

The door to the hut opened, "You in here King" asked Ban.

Elaine who stood behind him smiled, "Well you two seem happy" she said looking at Diane and King.

Diane stood up blushing while King rubbed the back of his head smiling.

"So what's going on with the fight" said Meliodas walking over to Ban.

"Not much, that middle aged baldy isn't looking so good" said Ban looking at the ring where Taizu and Howzer were fighting.

Taizu looked exhausted and beat up, "Now come on, just throw in the towel already" said Howzer who looked calm.

"No it's not over" said Taizu complaining.

"It's a shame, I'm not like Griamore" said Howzer as air started to surround his left arm, "But I hate to be mean and not go all out" he said hitting the air like a tornado at Taizu, sending him off the big rock.

"The winner is Howzer" said the referree as Howzer stood happy from his victory, "The next match will be Cain vs old fart" he said.

"Who would come up with such a tasteless name like old fart" said Diane.

"It was me" said Ban smiling.

"Why am I not surprised" said Diane annoyed.

"Hey, where do Matrona evan come from" Ban asked her?

"Its actually someone I used to know" said Diane.

"Here I'll hold onto your pillow for you" said Meliodas.

King handed Meliodas his green pillow as he walked toward the ring, "Go old fart" said Meliodas smiling as he held the pillow.

"Ki, old fart go" said Diane smiling.

Just as King was about to get on the ring, he turned back quickly changing into his other form and giving the others a thumbs up.

"If that's not his game face, I don't know what is" said Ban.

King was back in his normal form as he was on the ring and Cain walked onto the ring.

"In one corner we have Cain" said the referee pointing at Cain who was shaking a little where he stood.

"You sure your not drunk there old man" said someone in the crowd.

"In the other corner we have old fart" said the referee, some of the people in the crowd laughed.

"Stupid Ban, writing all that stuff about me" thought King looking annoyed.

"I've never seen King fight without a weapon before" said Diane looking worried.

"Guess it's twice for me then, it's really somethings to see" said Meliodas.

"Is it really that amazing" said Diane.

"Yeah because it turns out, without his weapons" said Melidoas as King went to punch Cain, but fell onto the ground in front of him, "Kings super weak".

Diane and Ban almost fell over in shock.

"I saw a cat swipe his snack away form him once, the cat won" said Meliodas.

"He would always use his magic when he defended the forest" said Elaine.

King was about to get up when Cain used his fist and hit him on the head. King stood back holding his hand over where he was hit, "Man this guy is tuff" said King making Diane and Ban almost fall over again.

"This maybe cheating but I'm going to use my power" thought King pointing his hand at Cain looking focused.

King then looked shocked as he rushed over to King and sent him flying out of the ring by hitting his face with the palm of his hand. King landed in his green pillow that was being held by Meliodas.

"What the, all I did was try to use my disaster power to make his roomatisam smaller" said King looking down.

"The winner is Cain" said the referee and Cain raised his fist in th air in victory.

"Time for the next match" said Referee,"Meliodath versus Bahan" he said making Meliodas and Ban to look ready.

Not far away from Vaizel, two winged creatures were flying towards the town. On one creature was someone in round armor, there was a hole in his armour for his eyes. His hands stuck out of the armour and his legs stuck out aswell, the rest was covered in armour.

On the other creature was Guila, now in armour and her sword was replaced with a sword handle that held a drill shaped spike on it. The other person on the creature was a woman with short hair, she also had armour and her eyes were dark.

"Guila, how much longer till we reach Vaizel" said the woman.

"You shouldn't be so worried Jericho" said Guila.

"I can't wait anymore, I'm ready to test the full strength of my new power" she said looking serious.

Back in Vaizel, Meliodas and Ban were walking onto the ring, "Hang on, no weapons allowed" said the referee pointing at the dragon handle on Meliodas back.

"Oh this" said Melidoas taking out the handle with the broken blade attached, "It's just for show" he said showing it.

"Oh, in that case I'll allow it" said the referee.

Meliodas put the handle back in its holder. Then he stood on one side of the ring facing Ban who stood at the other side.

"You ready" said Ban smiling.

"Let's go" said Meliodas putting his hands together. The two of them stood ready to fight.


	8. Part 8

**Part 8:**

Griamore was opening his eyes hearing someone trying to get him to wake up, "Griamore, come on get up" said Veronica looking down at him.

Griamore then sat on his knees, "Pricness Veronica, please forgive me" he said.

"If I knew this was going to happen, I would have brought Gilthudner with me" said Veronica looking annoyed while Griamore looked angry with himself.

"Well, well what do we have here" said Howzer walking over to them, "Hey Griamore, yo to you aswell Pricness Veronica" he said smiling.

"Howzer, wouldn't you rather be watching the fights" said Griamore looking annoyed.

"Nuh, this ones a throw away, but more importantly" said Howzer looking serious, "Why are you doing all the way out here with Pricness Veronica".

"Were looking for my sister, Elizabeth" said Veroncia.

"Princess Elizabeth, she's here" said Howzer surprised.

"Yes, aswell as the seven deadly sins" said Veronica.

Howzer then looked towards the big rock, "So those three were" he said.

"Yes, Meliodas, Ban and King" said Griamore.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing" said Howzer running towards the big rock.

"Wait, don't do anything until we find Elizabeth" said Veronica.

"You got that right, you do anything, you'll be sorry" yelled Howzer back to them which caused them to look confused.

"I can't wait to see her legendary power of the seven dealdly sins in action" Howzer thought as he jumped into the air from joy.

Back in the ring where Meliodas and Ban were ready to fight, "It's been a while since something like this happenned" said Ban stretching his arms while Meliodas laughed, "Whays with that face, you looking forward to a fight with me that much".

"I was just thinking back to the old days, we had this much space basic then didn't we" said Meliodas.

"It's been a while, which time are you talking about" said Ban smiling.

"Don't worry, you'll remember soon" said Meliodas moving quickly, Ban looked surprised when Meliodas quickly punched him in the face.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember now" said Ban thinking back to when he and Meliodas first met. Ban then grabbed Meliodas by his sides and sent him into the ground. Meliodas then put his legs around Bans head and flipped him into the ground.

Meliodas then looked surprised as Ban threw him into the air. Ban then jumped into the air as he sent multiple punches at Meliodas who blocked them, "That's nothing" said Meliodas hitting Ban and sending him back down to ring making cracks in it.

Melidoas landed back onto the ground, he then went kneeling down the ground trying to hold himselfup, Ban sat back up with his right hand stretched out, "You jerk you've gone and done it now" said Meliodas getting back up.

Meliodas and Ban started throwing punches at each other again, "So these are the seven deadly sins, their fighting like a couple of monsters" thought Howzer smiling in the crowd.

"Hey King you see that" asked Diane?

King nodded, "Yeah when the captain got weaker, Bans agility shot through the roof" he said.

"What does that mean" asked Elaine?

"Bans magical ability, snatch, allows him to steal an opponents physical ability" said King as Ban had his right hand out receiving punches from Meliodas.

Meliodas then punched Ban in the face again, making his teeth fall out and pushing him back, "You knocked out one of my teeth" said Ban, then he showed the tooth that had fallen out had grown back, "Or not".

Meliodas looked at his right hand that started to shake.

"I've made up my mind" said Ban walking towards Meliodas.

"Oh yeah what's that" said Meliodas.

"Yeah I'm going to beat you now" said Ban sending his right fist at Melidoas who blocked it.

Meliodas then started punching Ban again and Ban sent another punch at him that sent Meliodas back.

Melidoas then looked at Ban who now had a purple energy that started to surround his body, "This feeling is that energy of yours flowing into me, oh what a rush" said Ban smiling.

Meliodas then started sending more punches at Ban, he just stood here as Meliodas punches then started getting weaker until they stopped and Meliodas fell to the ground on his back.

"That was delicous captain" said Ban smiling as he raised his arms, with the purple energy surrounding him.

Elaine looked looked at Elizabeth who seemed calm, "Hey aren't you worried" she asked?

"No, not at all" said Elizabeth.

"Yeah your right, I know what's going to happen, this match is going to go to the captain, he's going of use full counter to reflect Bans punch" said Diane smiling.

"I'm sorry Diane, but that's not going to work" said King looking worried.

"Huh, then what is he doing out there" said Diane.

"I don't know" said King.

"Well it looks like we're coming to the end of this, what should I do now" said Ban looking bored.

"Ban" said Diane, Ban looked back at her as she waved her hands in the air as King had his green pillow over her chest, "If you do anymore to the captain, I'll never forgive you, friendship over you got it" she said.

"Calm down, I won this so don't tell me what to do" said Ban and he then heard Meliodas laughing on the ground.

"Sounds to me like you're a little punch drunk, because I'm the one who's going to win this" said Meliodas smiling.

"You and me really are the perfect fighting team" said Ban readying his right fist, "If you survive this, you'll have to tell me how a punch with both my power and yours feels like" he said.

Ban then sent a punch down at Melidoas creating a dust cloud that surrounded the whole ring, but something shot out of it.

"I can't believe it, aren't those guys suppose to be teammates" said Howzer.

"Don't worry" said Elizabeth causing Elaine, King and Diane to look at her, "Just take a closer look" she said looking at the dust cloud that vanished, showing Meliodas smiling.

"Huh, where did Bahan go" said the referee after a pebble hit his helmet.

"Hes right there" said Meliodas pointing towards the green hill near the big stone, everyone looked to see Ban was stuck into a stone column, there were multiple holes in his body as he had his right arm stretched out and had a shocked look on his face.

"This is incredible, it can only mean" said the referee.

"I'm the winner" said Melidoas pointing at himself while laughing.

"Meliodath is the winner" said the referree making the crowd cheer.

"I should probably go get him" said Eliane as she started walking away form the ring.

"Hey you saw that right" said King.

"Yeah, Ban did land a punch with all he had, but at that exact same moment the captain crushed his wrist" said Diane.

"He won by tapping into his demon power" said Elizabeth.

"Hey Elizabeth, you knew the captain longer then anyone else right, how strong is he" said King.

"He was once known as the next demon king" said Elizabeth seriously.

"What really" said Diane.

"Hey everything alright" said Meliodas walking over to them.

"Oh yes" said Diane.

"I would be ready if I were you, your next opponent does look really tough" said Meliodas looking at Howzer.

"Comes on, seeing a fight like that really gets a guy pumped up" said Howzer.

"Oh right, here hold onto this for me captain" said Diane putting her hankerchief around Elizabeth and handing her to Meliodas.

Melidoas smiled holding Elizabeth in his hands, Elizabeth smiled as she moved one of her fingers, meaning to bring her closer, when he brought her closer to his face she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Diane walked onto the ring as Howzer was already there, Diane stood ready to fight, but Howzer looked away and pointed to his chest. Diane looked confused as she looked down at her shrit, one of the buttons was unbuttoned showing some of her chest.

"Isn't Howzer a gentelmen everybody, he just pointed out to Matrona that one or her buttons came louse" said the referee, some of the men in the ground complained, "It seems some of the crowd isn't happy with this".

"How am I suppose to fight her if I have to look away" said Howzer looking embarrassed.

"Whatever, I usually have this much showing anyway" said Diane fastening her button and stood ready to fight.

A tornado started surround Howzers arm, Diane looked surprised as he went towards making a small tornado appear, she quickly dodged, "Wow if that hits me there will be nothing left" said Diane looking worried.

"Glad you know what your dealing with" said Howzer sending another tornado at her. Howzer then sent more blasts of air at Diane who kept dodging them, "Just lay back and let my magic hands do all the work, I promise it won't hurt" he said.

"That guys amazing, everything he says is sexual" said Meliodas looking surprised.

Howzer almost fell over from shock, "No it's not like that" he said looking embarrassed.

"Really, I have a boyfriend you know" siad Diane putting her arms over her chest.

"No, I just don't like hurting girls, no matter how tough they are" said Howzer sending another blast of air at Diane which made her dodge it again.

"I didn't want of have to use this, but you left me no choice" said Howzer bringing his hands together and a circle of wind appeared in front of him.

Not far away an empty barrel was left on the hill.

"Man, I can't believe I forgot about that ace the captain had" said Ban complaining as he was resting on Hawks back with his body all healed, while Elaine was walking next to them.

"Yeah but why do I have to carry you" said Hawk.

"Cmon don't be a meanie, there's big downside to physical hunt, my body gets real heavy afterwards" siad Ban.

"What are you a big child" siad Hawk.

"Wait a minute hang on" said Elaine as she stopped walking.

"What is it" said Hawk who stopped moving.

Elaine turned back to normal as she landed on Bans back, "My brother was right, doing that is exhausting" she said complaining.

"Great now I have to carry the two of you" said Hawk, he then sniffed the air looking towards the sky past the village, "That smell".

"Scraps huh" said Ban.

"No not scraps, a storm is coming" said Hawk.

Back at the ring, two tornados had appeared on each side of Diane.

"You better run if you don't want to die" said Howzer as air started to surround his right arm.

Diane screamed as the two tornados got closer to her.

"Victory is mine" said Howzer raising his rig fist in the air about to send another tornado when Diane quickly grabbed his right fist making the air vanish and the two tornados vanished aswell.

"What, you said there would be nothing left if my tornados hit you" said Howzer who was then slapped in the face by Diane

"I meant I didn't want to ruin these clothes I borrowed, jerk" said Doane looking annoyed as her stomach was showing after the part of the shirt that was covering it was gone after she stopped Howzers attack.

"This is interesting been a while since I've been able to bring it" said Howzer slamming his hands into the ground as a giant tornado started to surround the ring.

"What is going on, I'm out of here" said the referee as the tornado got bigger.

"I can't see what going on in there" said King worried.

"If her feet leave the ground its all over" said Ban who was still on Hawks back, Elaine was still on Bans back.

"If I was in there I could totally take it" said Hawk.

Diane started to slowly move off the ground when she was lifted into the air.

"Victory is mine" said Howzer smiling.

Diane screamed, but she then looked down at Howzer with a determined look on her face and Howzer looked surprised from the look she now had on her face.

"Heavy metal" said Diane, her skin then turned into metal as she started dropping towards Howzer and hit him in the stomach with both her knees. The tornado vanished from the ring, showing Diane standing up with her skin back to normal and Howzer knocked out on the ground.

"It seems the winner of the match is Matrona" said the referee.

Diane rushed over to Howzer, kneeled on the ground next to him and held him up, "Hey are you okay" she asked him as his eyes opened.

"I got one of the seven deadly sins to go all out against me, it's actually an honour" said Howzer smiling.

Diane then looked worried, "What do you mean, I'm just some girl walking through town" she said trying to stay calm.

"Haha, you can't fool me" said Howzer laughing.

"I wonder what their talking about" said Meliodas moving his hand over ElIzabeths head.

"Hey Diane, you get away from that guy right now" said King annoyed.

"Oh I better go" said Diane letting go of Howzers head and letting it fall back on the ground. She stood up and walked back to where Meliodas, King and Elizabeth were.

Next to the hut was bench, Taizu was sitting on it, while Cain was standing near it, "Can't believe a girl like that could beat a holy knight" said Taizu.

"Well you never know" said Cain walking towards the ring, "Guess I better make sure if I'm right" he thought.

Meliodas gave Elizabehth to Diane, who put her back between her breasts. Melidoas then walked onto the ring.

"I have to say I was surprised at first, but when I heard your name was Meliodath, I was certain" said Cain making Meliodas look confused, "The truth is your really Meliodas son right" he said.

"Well actually, I'm Meliodas" said Meliodas pointing at himself.

"Huh" said Cain looking surprised, "There's no way Meliodas would be as young you are, if he were alive today he would be older, an adult in his thirties maybe" he said annoyed.

"Shh" said Meliodas putting his finger over his own lips, "I know it's weird but I'm using a different name" he said.

"The fact you don't remember me is odd and If what you say is true then" said Cain kicking Meliodas who blocked it, Cain kicked more times, jumping in the air as he did, Meliodas kept blocking him as Cain jumped back after the last kick.

Cain threw away his cloak, revealing a back symbol on a green shirt, there was a black dot above it and a black star above the dot, "I swear I will never forgive you for what you've done" said he said angry.

"That crests, he's wearing it's Danafors" said Meliodas looking surprised with his fists up.

Diane and King looked confused, while Elizabeth looked surprised, "That's the kingdom me and Meliodas lived in, during my last life" thought Elizabeth.

"Old man are you" asked Meliodas, but before he could finish asking his question Cain created a fire ball in his hands.

"Why did you betray the kingdom" he said sending the fireball at Meliodas that exploded after hitting Meliodas.

"Why did you kil Liz, the woman you loved" said Cain sending another fireball at Meliodas that exploded again, but Cain had tears in his eyes as he shot that last fireball, Meliodas hair hid his eyes when he was hit.

"Cmon you have to dodge it" said Diane.

"He hasn't fully recovered from fighting Ban yet" said King.

"That's not it" said Ban walking over to where they were standing with Elaine walking next to him in her normal form, "He's always pulling stuff like this" he said looking bored.

"Then what is he doing out there" said Diane annoyed.

"How should I know" said Ban.

Elaine looked at Elizabeth, "Do you know why he's doing this" she asked?

"He's letting Cain take his anger out on him" said Elizabeth.

Cain then made a bigger fireball appear above him, "Why did you betray everyone of us" he said sending the fireball at him.

"He can't take another hit" said King looking serious.

"Cmon, you have to dodge it now" said Diane.

Meliodas looked at the fireball, "I tried to save everyone, I really did, but I, I faield" he said thinking back to the last time Elizabeth died, "But this time, I won't let it happen" he said determined pointing his two fingers at the fireball, making vanish.

"Whoa, what happenned" said the Referee.

"The counter vanish technique, the ability that nullifys any kind of magic, without a doubt you're the same Meliodas I knew" said Cain

"I remember you aswell Cain Barzard" said Meliodas.

"So you remember me" said Cain.

"Yeah back when you were with the holy Knights of Danafor you were known as Barzard the flame, you always wore a full suit of armour to" said Meliodas remerbing Cain in his armour.

"Is that so, I don't recall that" said Cain then walking over to Meliodas, "Meliodas, can I trust what you said, you didn't betray Danafor" he said looking serious.

"Yes" said Meliodas looking serious.

Cain started to shake, he then hugged Meliodas crying, "I'm so glad you didn't turn us, when I completed my mission everything was gone, then there were these rumours about you destorying Danafor, but I'm sol glad to here to here you say they were wrong" said Cain.

"Umm excuse me what about the fight" said the referee.

"I will be forfeiting the match" said Cain after he stopped hugging Meliodas.

"Huh" said the referee and some of the people in the crowd looked surprised, "Cain just admitted his own defeat, so the winner of the match is Meliodath" said the referee Making people in the crowd cheer.

"Are you sure" asked Meliodas?

"Of course, you're the same old softy you always were, but I'll stick around to see what happenns" said Cain walking out of the ring.

Back where Ban, Elain, King, Diane, Elizabeth and Hawk were. "I should probably get ready" said Diane who was holding Elizabeth in her hands.

"We shouldn't probably do something about Elizabeth outfit first, Elizabeth I'm going to need you to hold up your arms for a second" said Hawk.

Elizabeth lifted up her arms, Hawk quickly used his mouth to move around the blue hankerchief and turned into a small dress around Elizabeth.

"Thank you Hawk" said Elizabeth looking at the dress.

"That pigs one amazing tailor" said King looking surprised as Elizabeth flew onto Hawks back.

Diane walked onto the ring as the people cheered, "Alright everyone it's time for the final Match of the Vaizel fighting festival" said the referee.

"Well will get your sacred treasure no matter who wins, you just wanna half ass this till the end" said Meliodas.

"Let's not make it look easy, that one of us won" said Diane standing ready to fight.

"Yeah your right" said Meliodas standing ready to fight. The two of them sent a punch towards the other. As the two of them began to fight, they didn't know yet about the threat that was approaching the town of Vaizel.


	9. Part 9

**Part 9:**

In the town of Viazel, the finals of the fighting festival were happening. Diane and Meliodas were throwing punches at each other. When one of them would block the others punches there would be a shockwave of air. At one point when Meliodas blocked one of the Diane's punches two cracks in the ground appeared on each side of the giant rock.

Ban, Elaine and King were laughing after Meliodas blocked one of Diane's punches.

"You're going down" said Diane sending her right fist at Meliodas who blocked it. The two of them suddenly stopped fighting, standing the same way they did after Meliodas blocked the punch

"Huh what's going on" said one of them in the crowd, "Did one of them hit the other too hard" said another.

"Hey, what's going on with them" said Hawk.

"What's going on, huh" said Howzer standing at the bench, sensing something and looking to the sky.

"This feeling" thought Cain looking at the direction Howzer was looking.

Ban walked onto the ring while King who was in his other form flew onto the ring.

Meliodas looked to the crowd as Diane stood next to King, "My real identity is the captain of the seven deadly sins, I'm Meliodas the dragon sin" said Meliodas looking sirious.

"What he's the captain of the Sven deadly sins" said someone in the crowd.

"Wait a minute, why did he reveal who he truly is, do you know why Elizabeth" said Hawk.

"You should stay quiet Hawk" said Elizabeth.

Melidoas then raided his finger in the air, "Im giving you all one minute to leave, everything in Vaizel belongs to us now, if you don't leave were gonna kill you all" he said while thinking, "Just leave already".

"Why should we believe you" said someone in the crowd, "Yeah you don't look a thing like him" said, "Wait but given how powerful they are".

"Get the hell out of here" yelled Meliodas making the referee and people in the crowd look afraid.

Then someone in the crowd looked into the sky, "Hey what's that" he said pointing to the sky, where, multiple fireballs appeared and headed towards the town. When each fireball struck the town they exploded, as one fireball headed towards the big rock, there was a sound in the air and the fireball exploded backwards.

Meliodas stood in the air with his broken blade out, he jumped back down to the ring, "Damn their here already" he said. In the sky were two ringed creatures, on one of them was the man in round armour, on the other was Jericho and Guila.

"That equipment is sacred treasure class" said King.

"Yeah, and I bet Guila has gotten a lot stronger to, let's split up for now" said Melidoas as the three people descended to the ground.

Guila was walking though the Village, "Now I wonder where I can find them" she thought when someone accidentally walked into her, "Oh excuse me" she said seeing the man with green hair who recognised Meliodas.

"No it's alright, I should have been watching where I was going" he said standing back up holding a book, "I must be going now, it seems that this isn't a good place to stay anymore, nice meeting you" he said smiling as he walked off.

"Uh yes night meeting you" said Guila smiling before walking off and feeling something in her heart.

Eventually she found Meliodas in an open area, "Oh hello Meliodas" she said.

"Oh hey there Guila, you here for a rematch, I'm pretty sure it will end the same as last time" said Meliodas grabbing his dragon handle.

"I doubt that, I've learned a lot since our battle in the necropolis" said Guila poointing her drill sword at Meliodas firing multiple small fireballs around him, but these were different form the last ones, they just surrounded him and stayed still.

"I guess those things will explode if I touch them, it will be a hassle but I'll get read of ever last one" said Meliodas taking in out his broken blade.

"I doubt that, they will explode on their own" said Guila as one of the fireballs moved closer to Meliodas exploding and hitting him. "The first one will explode making another one explode" she said as another one exploded before Melidoas could recover from the other one, "This will cause a chain reaction making the others explode, chain explosion" she said as the rest exploded.

Meliodas fell to the ground, he tried to get up, "Why are you here" he asked?

"Defeating you and the sins is just a side objective, we're here for Pricness Elizabeth and that broken sword of yours" said Guila.

Meliodas eyes opened wide, "No" he said as his eyes turned dark and his demon symbol appeared on his forehead, "I won't let you take her" he said angrily.

Guila then sensed Meliodas powers had changed, "Just what is that power" she said before Meliodas swung his broken blade sending her flying.

Ban and Elaine were walking through the town, "Man, this place went to hell in a hurry" said Ban as he looked to see a rock fly quickly past him.

"Hey what is it" said Elaine before someone quickly stabbed Ban, pushing him into a wall of a house. Ban coughed up blood.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this, does that hert" said Jericho.

"Now this is the kind of action every good festival should have, hey do I know you from somewhere" asked Ban?

"My name is Jericho, if I said I was the holy knight you humiliated back in baste prison would you remember me then" said Jericho remembered when Ban was escaping the prison and stole her armour.

"Oh so your that barber boy, I didn't know you were into cross dressing" said Ban smiling while Jeircho looked annoyed and took out the sword.

"God speed ten slashes" said Jericho as multiple slashes cut into Ban making him fall to the ground.

"Get away from him" said Elaine blasting Jeircho away with air, "Ban are you okay" she asked flying over to him.

"Something wrong, I'm bleeding, but the cuts aren't closing" said Ban.

"Don't worry they will, it's probably because of that power" said Elaine then noticing Jericho rushing over to her with her sword.

"Your in my way" said Jericho, but she was then hit by something sending her back and falling to the ground.

Jericho loooked up to see Ban holding his blade weapons that were attached by a chain, "You just tried to hert the woman I love, big mistake" he said looking angry.

Back at the big rock, "Oh no, it's not here anymore, gideons gone, oh what am I going to do" said Diane who was standing next the rock to see that the giant warhammer wasn't there anymore.

Diane then herd someone, she looked to see an old man next to a piece of rubble, "Oh no that old man, he must have been caught up in one of Guilas attacks" said Diane walking over to him.

Howzer then appeared, now wearing armour and has a similar sword like Guilas, "Diane the serpent sin" said Howzer.

"Oh Howzer I" said Diane but Howzer interrupted her.

"For the crimes of muddying for grandmaster, you will be" but then Diane interrupted him.

"I didn't do that" she said, "Anway he comes first, don't worry you're going to be okay" said Diane helping the old man up.

"Thank you" said the old man.

"Diane don't change the mood like that" said Howzer.

"Why hello" said the man in round armour holding two handles that had round end at the end of them, "Uhhh" he said as the air started pushing down on Diane and the old man.

"What's going on, my body feels heavy" said Diane as the ground underneath them started to crack, "Uhh, catch him for me Howzer" she said throwing the old man to him. Howzer caught the old man as the ground beneath Diane fell apart and she fell into the crack in the ground screaming.

"Diane no" said Howzer.

Hawks was running outside the village with Elizabeth on his back, "We should really get out of here" said Hawk.

"No we can't leave until we find the others" said Elizabeth.

Hawk stopped running as Guila and Jericho bumped into each other in the air and fell to the ground.

"It's two of the Knights who came to the village" said Elizabeth.

"Hey captain, you have to use that power of yours" said Ban walking over to where Guila and Jeircho were while Elaine flew next to him.

"Had to, I found out the reason why they're here" said Meliodas walking over to where they were aswell.

"Meliodas" said Elizabeth seeing him.

Meliodas looked towards where Elizabeth spoke, his demon symbol went away and his eyes turned back to normal, "Elizabeth, we need to get out of here, they're after you and my sword" he said walking over to her.

"Hey captain, everyone in the town has been evacuated" said King flying over them on his green pillow.

Guila slowly moved her sword pointing up at King, multiple fireballs were sent towards him, as they exploded King noticed them, "Damnit" he said as the explosion went off.

"Brother" said Elaine.

Then smoke of the explosion cleared showing King surrounded by his multiple daggers, "Jusy kidding" he said with his hands behind his head.

Jericho then jumped into the air hitting some of the daggers, King looked back at her as the daggers then turned back into his spear hitting Jericho and sending her back into the ground. Guila and Jericho then looked back up seeing the spear turned back into the multiple daggers and were sent towards them.

"Alright, I think I'm about warmed up" said King fake yamning, then he notice Guila and Jericho on the ground trying to get up.

"You sure did a number on them King" said Hawk.

"They aren't dead yet though, you go on ahead, I got a few questions for these ladies" said King.

"Right" said Hawk.

"Be careful brother" said Eliane.

Meliodas, Elizabeth, Ban, Elaine and Hawk were standing next to a hut outside the village that had a wall next to it.

"Looks like we got out of there" said Hawk.

Ban looked at Elaine who seemed to be thinking, "Hey is everything alright" he asked?

"Yes, but the power I sensed from those two knights, I don't know how it's possible but it's almost similar to the power of that red demon from long ago" said Elaine.

"What" said Ban, "Though something is definitely up, one of them worked at Baste prison while I was there, her power now is nothing compared to what it was back then" he said.

Elizabeth who was sitting on Meliodas shoulder then grew a little bigger, "Huh" she said.

"Hey is something wrong" asked Meliodas as Elziabeth then grew a little bigger again.

Elziabeth then flew off Meliodas shoulder as she started growing bigger, "My bodys returning to its original size" she said as she now stood in her original size holding the blue hankerchief over her chest.

"Eli" said a female voice, Meliodas, Ban and Elaine looked passed the hut to see Veronica who looked surprised, Grimaore who was now wearing a helmet, a red cape and looking away embarrassed.

"Veronica, big sister" said Elizabeth.

"Big sister" said Hawk covering his eyes with one of his ears.

"Hey no looking" said Meliodas jumping onto Elizabeth with his head between her breasts, his arms and legs around her.

"Hey what do you think your doing" said Veronica annoyed.

Now Elizabeth wore the coat Veronica was wearing, Meliodas, Ban, Elaine and Hawk stood next to Elizabeth.

"Thanks for lending me this Veronica, it's nice but downstairs it's kind of breezy" said Elizabeth.

"Yeah whatever" said Veronica then smiling, "I'm glad you're okay, though this is you were talking about" she said.

"Thank you" said Elizabeth.

"Did you thing I was done stupid" said Veronica annoyed making Elizabeth look surprised, "What we're you thinking running away like that, where did those wings come from and you changed your hair" she said.

"It's a long story" said Elizabeth.

"Your also travelling with the seven deadly sins, after they killed the holy Knights grandmaster" said Veronica.

"Hey that wasn't us, by the time we found him on the day of the founding of the kingdom he was already dead" said Ban.

"Yeah, also after I told us all to split up someone said, captain I'm sorry, next thing I know I woke up in a cellar somewhere, that's how I met Hawk" said Meliodas.

"Their telling the truth" said Elaine.

"Also you" said Veroncia looking at Meliodas, "They say you've destroyed entire country's before" she said.

Elizabeth then looked annoyed, "Hey leave him alone, you don't understand what happenned" she said.

"I've had enough were leaving" said Veronca grabbing Elizabeths hand, but someone quickly moved her hand away and she moved back as Griamore held her.

"I'm going to protect Elizabeth, even if I die trying" said Meliodas who had his broken blade out.

"We all will" said Elaine,

Veronca then looked annoyed, "I knew it, Hendrickson said you brainwashed her" she said removing a small object from around her neck, it was a small purple object attached to a small chain, she then spoke in a different language as the object glowed bright. Small dark strings started emerging from it and went towards Melidoas who looked surprised.

The light stopped shining as the strings pulled Meliodas into the object. Meliodas broken blade fell to the ground.

"Captain" said Ban surprised.

"What just happened" said Hawk.

"Ha ha, Meliodas really was a wicked monster after all, this only contains those who are truly evil" said Veroncia smiling, she then showed the object at Elizabeth, "So does this prove to you I was telling the truth" she said.

Elizabeth quickly picked up Meliodas broken blade, took the object from Veronica and flew into the air.

"What are you doing" said Veroncia.

Elizabeth looked at the small object, "If I remember right this is goddess Amber, as a goddess I can probably break it" she said as her goddess symbol appeared in her eyes, "But" she said holding the object in front of her as cracks started to appear in it and the light started to shine, "This can't contain someone like Meliodas" she said as the amber fell apart as darkness appeared in the air.

The darkness vanished revealing Meliodas who's shrit was gone, his eyes had changed, his demon symbol on his forehead and two dark wings coming out of his back

"Here you probably will need this" said Elizabeth handing Meliodas his broken blade.

"Thanks" said Meliodas holding the dragon handle of the broken blade, he then looked down at Veronica and Griamore who looked shocked that he had the power to escape goddess amber, "Clearly we need to talk" he said.


	10. Part 10

**Part 10:**

King was currnetly still in the air above Jeircho and Guila, "I haven't sensed Diane's power in a while, the captains just increased" he said.

Guila and Jericho then stood up, "What did he say" said Guila after hearing him talk about Meliodas.

"I thought he was suppose to be trapped in the goddess amber, I thought it was impossible for anyone to break out of it" said Jericho looking surprised.

"I know, but clearly we have underestimated his power, when I fought him earlier his power greatly increased" said Guila.

"Hey" said King which caused the two of them to look up at him, "What have you two done to Diane" he said.

Guila then pointed her sword at King sending fireballs at him while Jericho jumped up into the air from behind him and sent a net of slashes towards him. There was then an explosion in the air as Jericho landed back on the ground.

"As I was saying" said King who had dodged both attacks by flying higher into the air.

"He flew that high so quick" said Guila.

The ground then began to shake as a Giant flower started to emerge from the ground and started to open. The top of the flower pointed at Jeirhco and Guila. The flower than opened and started to shine bright.

"Chastifol form, sunflower, I'll admit you're both very powerful, just train for another couple of years and you'll be good holy Knights" said King as beams of light started to head towards Jeircho and Guila.

Then suddenly the flower split in two and than turned back into a spear that was in half, "My chasifol, but how" but before he could finish speaking he heard a voice.

"Oh no it seems old farts finishing move didn't seem to have fully worked" said the referee from the fighting festival who was standing on the ground, the ground now had holes in it from the start of Kings attack.

"The referee" said King.

"Did his first fight form earlier making him queasy, looks like Guila and Jeircho were almost got caught up in old farts attack" said the referee jumping into the air and his red cape opened up. Guila and Jericho fell to the ground, "Today's rescuer has been your friendlu referree, Lufhelm, who's true identity is" he said turning in the air and reappearing in front of King in the air, with a green sword pointing at him.

Kings eyes opened wide in surprised, "It can't be your Helbram" he said now seeing the referree had changed into someone in orange armor, wearing a helmet with 3 lines in it and had a purple cape.

"It's good to see you Harlequinn, or is it King now" said Helbram.

"Sir Helbram, allow us to assist you" said Guila getting up.

"No it's quiet alright, but what has happenned I thought he was suppose to be placed in the goddess Amber" said Helbram looking down at them.

"We've clearly underestiamed his power, go find princess Veronica and Griamore" said Helrbam.

"Understood" said Jericho as she and Guila started running away.

"Very well then, hmm what's with that look" said Helbram looking at King who had turned into his other form.

"Do you think you can hold me off all by yourself" said King as his spear that was back in one piece appeared behind Helbram.

"As expected of the spirit spear that was made from the tree from the Fairy kings forest, it quickly repairs itself after being damaged" said Helrbam hitting King with his sowed sending him towards the ground.

King moved his hand and his spear started spinning towards him and King flew behind his spear as it headed towards Helbram. But the spear stopped spinning as Helbram suddenly grabbed it surprising King and head butting him. King then fell back to the ground.

The spear then turned into multiple daggers and Helbram held up his hands making the daggers stop, King looked annoyed but one of the daggers then hit Helbram at his Helmet making it fall off. It revealed a face of a man with green hair and an eyepatch over his left eye.

"Well it seems you still have a little fight in you" said Helmbram looking at King who seemed tired, there were a few daggers still in the air and cut on his chest, "Well how about we enjoy the fighting festival a little longer, my old comrade in arms".

Back at the giant rock, Howzer and the man in round armor we're looking down the crack in the ground Diane had fallen in, "What is that increasing power, it could give sir Helbram a run for his money, well I better go back to babysitting Guila and Jericho" said the man.

"Hold it" said Howzer making the man in round armor stop, "You dragged an innocent person into this and attacked someone who wasn't evan resisting" he said.

"Hmm, we're dealing with criminals who tried to overthrow the kingdom" said the man in round armor.

"That woman sacrificed herself to save an innocent" said Howzer looking at the man annoyed, "Who's worse, her or a damn rolie polie like you".

"Who are you calling a rolie polie" said the man in round armor shaking the two object in his hands when the ground began to shake. Howzer and the man looked behind them to see Hawks mom approaching them. She then stopped in front of them, she then opened her mouth and Diane's clothes fell into the crack in the ground.

Back with Meliodas, Elizabeth, Hawk, Ban, Elaine, Veronica and Griamore. "How is he able to break free from the Amber" said Griamore.

"Elizabeth what has happenned to you" said Veronica.

"Veronica, Iam not just the sister you knew, Iam Elizabeth of the goddess clan" said Elziabeth looking serious.

"What, I knew you weren't my biological sister, but when did this happen" said Veronica.

"Captain can't we just tell them" said Ban feeling bored.

Meliodas nodded, he and Elizabeth flew back to the ground. Melidoas then looked behind Ban, "Ban watch out" he said.

Ban looked behind him to see Jeircho approaching him. Elaine saw her first and blasted her away with a blast of wind.

"What are you doing here" said Griamore.

"Uh sir Griamore, we're glad you're here, we would like you to assist us by taking Pirncess Elizabeht and Meliodas sword" said Guila smiling.

Griamore didn't know what to do, "Princess what should we do" he asked?

Veroncia looked annoyed, she then looked back at Elizabeth who looked serious, "Are you sure the sins are innocent" she asked her?

"Yes Iam" said Elizabeth.

"Griamore" said Veronica.

"Yes princess" said Griamore.

"I believe what my sister is saying is true, but you don't have to become a traitor with me" said Veronica.

Giramore took off his helmet, "I said I would protect you, I'm not going back on my word" he said smiling at her which made her look surpsied.

"Very well then" said Guila pointing her sword at them.

"Wait a second" said Eliane looking towards Jeirhco. Elaines eyes glowed bright and she then flew back a little looking surprised.

"Hey what's wrong" said Ban concerned.

"Their power, it came from drinking the blood of that red demon that destroyed the fairy kings forest" said Elaine.

"So their power comes form the demons blood within them" said Elizabeth standing in front of the group. Her goddess symbol appeared in her eyes as she pointed her two hands at Jeircho as bright light shined towards her.

Jeircho was pushed back by the light and fell back.

"Jeircho" said Guila rushing over to Jericho, when she saw Jericho open her eyes, Guila looked at her shocked to see Jerichos eyes had turned back to their normal colour.

"My power, it's gone" said Jeirhco looking at her hands as they started to shake.

"If you don't wish to go thorough the same thing, you better leave" said Elizbaeth still with her hands up.

Guila looked annoyed but realised they didn't have a chance at winning, "Cmon were leaving" said Guila helping Jericho up, she swung her sword quickly and mines went off around the town. The two of them started to run away.

"Oh no" said Elaine looking worried, "If those two were here what happenned to Harlequiin" she said.

"Elizabeth we better go check on him" said Meliodas as two dark wings came out of his back and he flew into the air.

Elizabeth looked back at Veronica, "I'll tell you the story later" she said taking off into the air following Meliodas.

Back at the crack in the ground next to the big rock the man in in round armor was shaking his two objects in his hands at Hawks mom, "Now go on, shoe, don't make me use my magic on you" he said approaching Hawks mom.

Howzer looked back into the crack, "Hey wait" he said then looking back at the man in round armor.

"Huh, ahhh" said the man in found armor shaking the two object in his hands as a giant shadow went over him.

Back with Helbram and King. Helrbam looked towards the direction Meliodas and Elizabeth were coming from, "What is this power" he siad.

King then lifted up his hand making small daggers fly in the air, "Oh stop already, this isn't the time to be fighting you" said Helmbram.

"How do you know" said King.

"Look over there" said Helbram as Meliodas and Elizabeth appeared in the sky, "Wait a second, since when has Princess Elizabeth had this power" he said surprised.

Meliodas than looked behind Helbram, "Hey Elizabeth, we should get out here" said Meliodas.

Elizabeht than noticed what Meliodas was looking at, "Uh you're probably right" she said as the two of them quickly flew away.

"Huh where are they going" said Helbram when someone big appeared behind him he quickly dodged what was about to hit him, "It's Diane the serpent sin" he siad looking at Diane who looked angry, back to her normal size, wearing her outfit and her hair back to the way it was. She was now holding the giant warhammer.

Diane than picked up King who was back in his normal form, "Diane" he siad smiling.

"King" said Diane looking worried.

"Now if you surrender peacefully" said Helbram but he was interrupted when Diane spoke.

"Was it you" she said as she started to turn around.

"Now hold on" said Helbram looking sounding worried, "If you hand over the princess and Melidoas sword, I'll leave you and" but he was interrupted again.

"Answer me" said Diane raising her war hammer in the air, "Did you do this to King" she said trying to hit Helmbram.

Helbram then heard a voice in his head thanks to his link magic, "Helbram you must retreat" said the voice of Hendrickson.

"What but, Meliodas and the Princess" said Helbram.

"You must withdraw right now" said the voice of Hendrickson.

"Uh yes sir" said Helbram flying away as Diane yelled and hit the warhammer into the ground.

"Mother Earth catastrophe" she said as the ground started shooting up, Helbram flew onto one of the creatures that brought Guila, Jericho and the man in round amor to Vaizel earlier.

Helbram then noticed the other creature, Guila and Jericho were on it. "Sir Helrbram" said Guila.

"We need to get out here at top speed" said Helbram. Than the debri from the ground hit both of the creatures, Helbram flew off the creature looking behind him to see a massive rock the size of the town, "So this is the true power of the sin, or rather a sin who wields a sacred treasure" he said as Diane who was on top of the rock hit the rock with her Giant warhammer making it fall into the ground.

Later on as the sun started to set, Meliodas, Elizabeth, Veroncia, Griamore, Ban, Elaine and Hawk were sitting near the new big rock.

"Crazy right" said Ban.

"Yep" said Hawk.

Veronica who was sitting near Meliodas and Elizabeth, after being told about their past and their curse.

"I'm sorry, I was wrong about you" said Veronica looking at Meliodas and Elizabeth.

"It's alright" siad Meliodas smiling.

"So what will you two do now" said Elizabeth.

"Well obviously we're going to travel with you" said Veronica smiling.

"What are you sure" said Elizabeth surprised.

"Something is clearly wrong with the kingdom and we have to find out what's going on" said Griamore.

"Hey you guys" said Diane walking over to where they were.

"Diane" said Elizabeth walking over to them with the others.

Diane opened her right hand showing King, "Hey everybody" he said when Diane rubbed him against her face smiling.

"Elizabeth can you heal his wounds please" she said placing King on the ground.

"Of course" said Elizabeth healing the wound on Kings chest.

Not far away Howzer appeared out of a tornado, the man who was in the round armor, his armor now squished fell onto the ground and Howzer was also carrying the old man on his back, "Looks like their okay" said Howzer.

Flashback

Diane was standing over Howzer back to her normal size, wearing her clothes and her hair back the way it was, "You're not surprised, Iam on the plus size" said Diane.

"Nuh, just glad you're okay" said Howzer smiling.

"Howzer I want you to take that old man and that rolie polie away form here" said Diane looking at the old man and the man in round armor who's armour was now squished and was in a small crater in the ground.

"What" said Howzer.

"What you still want to capture me" said Diane smiling and Howzer laughed.

Flashback end

"Well that's that, don't get yourself killed alright" said Howzer smiling as he vanished with the old man and the man in squished armour in a tornado that vanished in the air.

At the other side of the rock Helbram appeared, Guila and Jericho fell out of his cape onto the ground and the two of them were uncauncous.

"That was close, their not going to be happy when we weren't able to complete either of the objectives and what's worse" said Helbram looking at Jericho, "One of them has the power to take away the powers from someone in the new generation".

The next day. Hawks mom had dug into the ground and the boar hat was above the ground. They had left Vaizel yesterday and we're now in another forest. Hawk stood outside the door of the boar hat, "This fresh air feels good, well I better get to training" he said as he started running.

Hawk than noticed Veronica standing at the hillside watching the sun rise, she was now weairng the coat that she had borrowed to Elizabeth.

"I hope I know what I'm doing" thought Veronica.

"Princess Veronica" said Griamore walking over to her, he also had left his helmet behind and had a sword in a holder that was around his waist.

"Yeah I'm fine, I should be asking you that, are you not worried of what your father will think" said Veronica.

"I stand by my word, I'll always be by yourside, plus since we now know the truth about the sins, my father might not know the truth either" said Griamore.

Veronica smiled, she then moved one her fingers meaning for him to lean down, Grimaore leaned his head down and blushed when Veronica kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you" she said blushing aswell and started to head back towards the boar hat.

In another part of the forest Ban was dodging Kings small daggers, he wasn't wearing his jacket, he kicked one of the daggers back to King who made it stop before him. King was now weairng a blue shirt and blue pants.

"You think I can't handle it King, you need to come at me like you're trying to kill me" said Ban.

"Why would I want to do that" said King as his daggers turned back into his green pillow.

"I want to get stronger, we need to take down the holy knights and take back the kingdom as quick as we can" said Ban jumping behind King quickly grabbing him by the head and throwing him towards the ground.

Luckily King stopped moving before he hit the ground, "Any particular reason why you're doing this, my reason is to help the Diane and the others" he said smiling.

"I just want a peaceful life, I don't want me and Elaine to be in a world where were being hunted for the rest of our life's" said Ban siriously.

"Yeah your right" said King.

In front of a mountain sitting on a small hill was Meliodas and Elizabeth. They were both back in their usual outfits and Meliodas broken sword was back in its holder on his back, "It's hard to believe the holy Knights have gotten this powerful" said Meliodas.

"Which means we can't hold back anymore if we want to save the kingdom" said Elizabeth.

"Cool" said Meliodas taking off a branch that was on a small tree nearby. The two of them stood up and Meliodas raised the branch in the air before bringing it down quickly. Sending a blast of air towards the mountain making it split in two.

"When shooting stars in the sky take the form of a cross" said Meliodas going down the hill and walking towards the path that was now between the mountain as Elizabeth walked next to him.

"It will mean the beginning of the holy war" said Elizabeth as they started walking walking through the path that was through the mountain.

At the end of the path was Ban, Elaine, King, Diane who was holding her sacred treasure, Veronica, Griamore and Hawk.

"Captain" said King.

"Elizabeth" said Veronica.

"I promise you, for those who fought by my side, this wars been going on for to long, but I'll end it once and for all" said Meliodas looking sirous as he and Elizabeth walked to the others to continue their journey.


	11. Part 11

**Part 11:**

Hawks mom was approaching another town as Diane walked next to her. Meliodas and Elizabeth stood on top of Hawks mom as she stopped in front of a town.

"Okay this spot should be perfect" said Meliodas looking at the town.

"Thanks for everything Hawks mom, why don't you rest to Diane" said Elizabeth looking at Diane.

"Sure I'll just get some rest until the tavern opens up" she said putting down her sacred treasure and lying down on the ground, "Goddnight you guys".

After Hawks mom dug into the ground Meliodas stood in the boar hat with Elizabeth and Veronica. "Okay, me and the guys will go do some hunting in the forest while you go get some business and Hawk you should go with them just to be safe" he said.

"Are you sure it's okay for them to go out there" said Hawk.

"I'm perfectly fine to go out" said Elizabeth looking annoyed.

"I know, but the holy Knights are still looking out for you" said Hawk.

"This brings up a good point, though the only wanted poster that was made for Elziabeth was when here hair covered her right eye, though I'm sure me and Griamore are wanted criminals now" said Veronica, "A hood should do us just fine" she said.

"Alright then" said Meliodas.

Meliodas, Ban, Elaine, King and Griamore were now outside with Veronica and Elizabeth who now wore hoods over their heads.

"Alright we're going now" said Elizabeth who was holding a basket that was holding flyers for the boar hat. She, Hawk and Veronica then started walking to the town.

"Alright stay safe" said Meliodas waving at them while Ban yamned.

"Do I really have to work" said Ban.

"Ban it's nice to help out your friends" said Elaine.

"King, Ban, Griamore you and I are going to sell get some food, who ever catches the best wins" said Meliodas.

Ban than smiled, "I've got this" he said.

King who was looking at Diane sleeping then looked at Meliodas, "Captain are you sure you can kill something with that broken blade" he asked?

"If it doesn't work I'll just fight bare handed" said Meliodas.

"Alright let's go" said Ban running into the forest while Meliodas, King and Griamore followed him in.

"I'll stay behind to watch the place" said Elaine.

In the town Elizabeth was putting a flyer that was an advertisement for the boar hat over a wanted poster that had her face on it ,but like Vernonica said the drawing of her was when her hair covered her right eye.

"Hey Elizabeth is it okay if I ask you something" said Veronica.

"Yeah sure" said Elizabeth.

"Has Melidoas always had that broken blade or did he ever use a real weapon" asked Veronica?

"He did have this big sword around the time we first met, but I guess it was destroyed after our curse was put on us" said Elizabeth feeling sad remerbing the time it happenned.

"Hey are you alright" said Veronica noticing the expression on Elizbeths face changed.

"Huh, yes" said Elizabeth smiling, "But enough about me, what's happening with you and Griamore" she said.

Veroncia than started blushing, "I don't know what you're talking about" she said.

"Hey you two find cover" said Hawk urgently.

Knights on horses had entered the town and started showing people wanted posters for the seven deadly sins. The Knights then started leaving the town after asking the people questions. Hawk, Elizabeth and Veronica looked past the small wall they were hiding behind.

"You think they sniffed us out" said Hawk.

Then someone stood behind them, it was the man with green hair who recognised Melidoas in Vaizel, "Hmm, is a Knights sense of smell as a good as a pigs" he said.

"No way man no ones nose is as good as mine" said Hawk calmly then he looked surprised like Elizabeth and Veroncia looking behind them to see him.

"Hello, are you playing hide and seek aswell" said the man.

Inside the forest outside the town with Meliodas, Ban, King and Griamore. "Hey Ban check it out these razor hounds are actually pretty good" said Meliodas holding up the head of a big orange hound and its tongue was a blade.

"Well these rabbits taste great stewed or fried, plus the stuff you get from them is great for the skin" said Ban who was holding a bunch of white and blue rabbits.

"Hey Griamore did you find anything" said Melidoas as Griamore stood with a small purple sphere holding chicken eggs in in it floated next to him.

"I wasn't able to find the chickens, but there's enough eggs for everyone" said Griamore.

"Well no matter what I think I'm the winnner" said Meliodas.

"A hopeless kitchen catastrophe with no taste buds can't take the victory" said Ban.

"How about you King" said Meliodas looking at King who was asleep on his green pillow.

"KING" yelled Melidoas and Ban.

"Wake up time" said Ban grabbing Kings nose making him wake up.

"Bans right, we've been losing business so we need of get something good" said Meliodas.

"That's good enough" said King holding his nose.

"No, as punishment you have to find something even more awesome" said Ban, "If you do Diane will think you impressive" he said smiling.

"Alright then" said King.

There was then the sound of loud roar from deep within the forest. "What was that" said Griamore.

"Some kind of beast" said Ban.

"It totally sounds like Hawks groaning when he has the runs" said Meliodas.

Ban laughed as he hit King in the back, "Hey what was that for" said King annoyed.

Back in the town with Elizabeth, Veronica, Hawk and the man with green hair.

"Hello my name is Allan" said the man.

"Oh okay then, my name is" said Elizabeth but was then interrupted by Hawk.

"Hold on Elizabeth fugitives shouldn't tell people their names" said Hawk.

"Yes your right Hawk" said Elizabeth.

"You two are Elizabeth and Hawk correct" said Allan making Elizabeth and Hawk realise what they just said.

"Oh I'm sorry, please forgive me Elizaebth" said Hawk crying.

"No it's alright" said Elizabeth.

"Well I guess it can't be helped now, my names Veronica" said Veronica looking annoyed.

"Hello" said Allan when a wanted poster flew into his face, he took the wanted poster form his face and saw that it was Elizabeths.

"I can't get money for you" said Allan.

"If your going to sell somebody sell me" said Hawk.

"I'm kidding" said Allan throwing the wanted poster away, "What I really need is some glue to fix armour, though I think it won't help much" he said.

"Is it for someone you know" asked Veronica?

"Yes, but I think it's not going it help on the end, I don't know what I'm even suppose to say to them" said Allan.

"You know their reaching their end but you want to help them anyway they can until that time happens" said Elizabeth making Allan look at her, "Isn't it for someone you love" she asked him?

"Love, no I don't think it's like that, well it was nice meetitng you all" said Allan walking away.

"Well that was odd" said Hawk.

"I think we should head back now" said Veronica.

"Yeah your right" said Elizabeth as the three of them headed back to the boar hat.

Back in the forest Melidoas, Ban, King and Griamore had reached an area in the forest where body's of Knights were scattered all around, they were either badly wounded or dead.

"What happened here" said King.

"These Knights are definelty from the capital" said Griamore looking at the symbol on their outfits.

Meliodas noticed one of the men trying to get up, "Hey what happenned, try to hang in there" said Melidoas walking over to the man and holding his head up.

"You need to run away, the roars of dawn have started battle with the armor giant, the armoured monster, uhh" said the man with look of fear on his face before his head fall back as he died.

"What was he talking about, armoured monster" said Ban.

"Guys I think it's him" said Meliodas putting the mans head down.

"Wait him" said Ban.

"Wait you think" said King.

"Yeah, it's Gowther the goat sin" said Meliodas.

The four of them started running through the forest, but King was flying, "I can feel his magic nearby" said King.

"We need to hurry, the roars of dawn, heard a couple nasty rumours about those guys" said Meliodas.

"When I was on the kingdoms side, I saw them a lot, their one and only mission is to kill their targets" said King looking sirious.

"From what my father told me about them they mostly succeeded on the missions they are given" said King.

"All the Better I say, means I don't have to hold back" said Ban as they exited the forest into an open area. There were five Knights standing in front of someone in big purple armour.

"Its impressive, but he was able to to kill most out our troops" said woman who was holding a sword, the blade was in the shape of a lighting strike.

A man who was wearing a metal mask and holding a sword had sharp edges on the blade just looked at the armoured giant when he saw Meliodas, Ban, King and Griamore come down from above. He and the other four Knights jumped back.

"Gowther are you okay" said Meliodas to the armoured giant, there was some damage already done to the amour.

"Slader isn't that" said a man who was holding a sword with a long blade.

"No sudden moves" said the man who was wearing a metal mask.

"Captain" said King.

"Who ever moves first loses" said Meliodas looking sirious.

They all just stood there silently waiting for one of them of them to make the first move. When Allan just walked over to the armoured giant, "So this is where you've been" he siad making Meliodas, Ban, King and Griamore look at him surprised to see him there. "Sorry I looked all over town but couldn't find any glue" he then noticed looked behind him to see Melidoas, Ban, King and Griamore looking at him, "What's wrong" he asked?

"What's wrong with you dude" said Ban annoyed.

"Huh, what do you" said Allan when the armoured giant started to speak.

"Gowther afraid" he said.

"Easy" said Allan trying to make him calm.

"Gowther afraid" said the armoured giant roaring putting his fist in the air.

"Scatter" said Meliodas as he, Ban, King and Griamore got out of the way as the armoured giant hit his fist into the ground.

"Second wave" said one of the other Knights who was holding a yellow handle that had a circle blade with sharp edges attached to it at the end of the handle, his left arm was then hit by a yellow spear, "This is" he as his left arm started to turn into stone form being hit by the spear.

"Sorry but I'm turning you into stone until everything settles down" said King who was flying above him.

"Simon" said the man, the man with the long sword cut off his left arm preventing the rest of him form turning into stone.

"What" said King surprised when yellow lighting bonds surrounded him.

"You can stay there till everything settles down" said the woman who was pointing her sword at King when a purple sphere trapped her, "Wait what" she said surprised.

"I suggest you free him right now" said Griamore pointing his sword at the woman.

Meliodas then started to run at Slader who was trying to reach the armoured Giant, Slader then reached out his right hand making it look big, "He's strong" thought Meliodas as Slader grabbed the back of his head pushing him to the ground.

"Just run Gowther" said Meliodas.

The armoured giant tried to hit the man who lost his left arm, when the man hit the armoured giant with his round blade making the armoured giant almost fall back.

"It's my turn next" said Slader jumping towards the armoured giant.

"Yeah right" said Meliodas when Simon jumped in front of him.

"Then allow me" said Simon ready to fight.

Slader dodged the amored giants right fist, he jumped onto its left shoulder and started cutting into it with his sword.

"Thanks for the help" said the fifth knight who was standing on a nearby hill, he was holding a bow and an arrow already ready to fire.

"No thank you" said Ban sending his right arm into the knight, but went through him revealing the knight was an illusion and Ban looked surprised.

Then the real knight with the bow came out form a pile of dead Knights that was near the armoured giant, but this time the arrow was glowing and Slader jumped down from the giant, "Ready to fire" said the man shooting the arrow at the armoured giant and the arrow exploded in a shining light in front of the giant.

"No Gowther" said Meliodas.

The light stopped shining, revealing it was Allan who was holding the arrow with his bare hand, "What had just happenned here, no one could understand" he said, most of his jacket was damaged revealing some of the shirt he was wearing underneath, the shrit revealed some of the top of his chest where there was a red tattoo. "The punishment for breaking the seal will be a deep one, Humans" he said.

"Hold on the way he talks kind of reminds me of" said Meliodas.

King then noticed the red tattoo on Allan's chest, it was goat, "Wait that symbol on your chest" said King.

"Yes for Iam indeed" said Allan dropping the arrow as his hair growed a little longer and changing to the coulour pink.

"Huh" said King surprised.

"I don't believe it" said Ban looking surprised.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" said Meliodas.

"A member of the seven the deadly sins, the goat sin of lust, my name is Gowther" said Gowther with a calm expression on his face.


	12. Part 12

**Part 12:**

At the boar hat as the day went by, dark clouds started to appear in the sky. Elaine and Diane were outside the boar hat looking at the sky.

"I wonder why their not back yet" said Diane.

"I hope their alright" said Elaine.

Inside the boar hat Veronica was sitting at one of the tables while Elizabeth was looking out the window.

"Looks like there's a storm on its way" said Elizabeth.

"I wonder what's taking them so long" said Veronica looking annoyed.

There was then a knocking at the door, "Hello are you open, everywhere else is closed for some reason" said a mans voice.

Elizabeth opened the door the door to see Cain, "Hey your Cain, you fought Meliodas back in Vaizel" she said while Cain looked surprised.

"My word can it really be, Liz" said Cain with a tear in his eye.

Elizbeth smiled while thinking, "This is going to take a lot of explaining to do".

Back with Meliodas, Ban, King, Griamore, Gowther who revealed his true identity and the roars of dawn.

"So all along it was you who was in the armour, I thought it was just some old man" said Ban jumping over to Gowther.

"Given by your tone of voice and that scar on your neck, you are Ban the undead" said Gowther with a calm expression on his face.

"Now that's the Gowhter I remember" said Ban smiling.

"That boy who appears exacting as I remember him, you are" he said looking at Meliodas who standing in front of Simon.

"Yep you got it, I'm captain Meliodas all right" said Meliodas pointing at himself.

"Hold on this guy is the leader of the seven deadly sins" said Simon looking shocked.

"Yeah surprised" said Meliodas calmly.

"It's surprising" said Gowther.

"You thinks that's surprising get ready for this, that's King" said Ban pointing at King who was still in the the air trapped by lightning bonds.

"No that's someone else, body sturcture and odour, it all points to someone one other then King" said Gowhter.

"Odour" said Ban confused.

King looked focused as he then turned into his other form, "Creepy" said the woman from the roar of dawn who was trapped in Griamores purple sphere looking creeped out making the lighting bonds around King vanish.

"Huh" said King.

Griamore freed the woman from his purple sphere and went to go stand with Meliodas, Ban, Gowhter and King who had turned back into his normal form.

"Wonderful" said Slader clapping his hands together, "To not only meet Gowhter put 3 of the deadly sins, so happy" he said, "But at the end of the day our mission is to return with that armoured Giants head" he said as the armoured Giants let out a roar making the middle part of its armour come off revealing brown skin covered with small arms.

"I would prefer if you would leave him alone, you've seen what power he has and you still want to fight him" said Gowther.

"Sorry, but at the end of the day we have to complete our mission, I know that one of us, no make that a few of us will die" said Slader

Gowther moved his hand quickly in the air and the armoured Giants head was cut off its body making the body fall back. Gowther then held the head and walked over to Slader with it.

"Here this is what you are after right" said Gowther handing over the head.

"Are you sirious" said Slader.

"If all of us were to clash in battle, it would mean the destruction of the nearby village, also the deaths of some of the siriving Knights, this way those who died wouldn't have died for nothing" said Gowhter.

"Very well" said Slader taking the head.

"Are you sirious, that was our prey he just" said Simon looking annoyed when he was interrupted by Slader who said, "Silence".

"I admire you Gowhter the goat sin, so for respect for your legend will retreat for now, but if one day we're told to go after your head" said Salder looking back at Gowther, "Well ta ta" he is ad hunting away with rest of the roars of dawn.

"Yes Ta Ta" said Gowther waving goodbye.

"So Gowther, who was that, why was he in your armour, was he like your stand in or something" asked Meliodas?

"My stand in" said Gowhter confused.

"Well it's not like any of us could ever see into your armour" said Ban.

"I see, then I guess my disguise was never needed" said Gowther touching some of his pink hair, "Given the magic powers that's coming from him, he used to be human, but now we have a situation to deal with" he said looking at where the giant was.

The others looked at giant to see it getting back up, it's hands had fingers that had small hands at the end of them and a mouth had appeared at the top part of its body. Seeing the giant get back up made King turn into his other form and looked surprised.

"Alright let's try to contain him" said Gowther removing his damaged jacket.

"You chopped off it's head, but it's still alive" said King surprised.

"Yes" said Gowther like it was normal.

"What part of him was once human then" said King annoyed.

"Enough talk let's take it down" said Meliodas as he and Ban jumped towards the giant, they started punching it when the giant swung it's fist at them sending them flying back. They were then caught by a big green stuffed bear.

"Ha ha, cmon guys you should know better to see what your enemy does first" said King who was back to his normal form.

"Oh shut up" said Ban annoyed while the bear held him and Meliodas in its arms.

"It's so fluffy" said Meliodas.

"Spirit spear form, guardian, whenever the tree feels threatened it protects itself and is immune to fire attacks" said King as the green bear dropped Melidoas and Ban to the ground. It jumped towards the giant. The monster breathed ice at the bear freezing it and punched it shattering it.

"Huh it's not so good now is it" said Ban smiling.

"No" said King shocked.

"You better get a weapon Ban, I'll be good with this" said Meliodas taking out his broken blade as Ban picked up a whip from one of the dead Knights. Melidoas jumped up from the ground as black purple flames surrounded the blade and he cut into the Giants body, "Enchant hell blaze" he said.

"Black flames" said King.

"Just like" said Ban remembering the time when Meliodas gave him his scar, "Captian do it in one shot" he said.

"Right, uhh" said Meliodas then jumping into the air again, he then saw the upper half of a mans body in the giant.

"Please don't" he said like he was dying.

"What are you doing" said Ban.

The giant then shot outs it's tongue, it wrapped around Meliodas grabbing him, "Crap this is bad" said Meliodas.

"Dumb ass" said Ban readying his whip when a light arrow shot at the man s body in the giant.

"A light arrow, this is your chance Ban" said King while his spear was putting itself back together.

Bans whip glowed pink and he hit the giants tongue with it making it drop Meliodas. Ban then caught Meliodas, "What's the matter captain why didn't you kill it" asked Ban?

"That man, I know him, it's Dale" said Meliodas as Ban put him down.

"Uh I remember him, he was a father that always wanted to be a holy knight like us" said King remerbing the day he and Meliodas met Dale a long time ago.

"Excuse me, did you say Dale" said Griamore who had a surprise look on his face.

"Yeah what is it" said Meliodas.

"He was holy knight, but they said he left during a battle a long time ago and he is also Guilas father" said Griamore.

"Wait then could it have a been a lie to cover up what really happened to him" said King.

"Its probably what happenned, just how many secrets are there" said Griamore annoyed.

"What's going on" said Gowhter walking towards them with pink light bow.

"Gowhter you fired that arrow, what did it do" said King looking at the light arrow in Dales body.

"Yes, right now he's stuck in an illusion of the days he wanted to return to" said Gowther.

"Well we better take care it, here I'll put him out of his misery" said Ban readying the whip in his right arm when Meliodas grabbed his left arm.

"Don't, he's still alive in there" said Meliodas with a sirious look on his face.

Bans face then turned sirious aswell, "Don't go around telling me what to do" said Ban sending his whip at Dales body, the whip glowed pink as it removed Dales heart form his body making Meliodas look surprised.

Back at the boar hat Elizabeth was filling up a mug with Vanya ale for Cain who was just told the truth about what happened to Her and Meliodas.

"I see, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that " said Cain.

"It's alright, it's good to see you again Cain" said Elizabeth.

"So you knew Meliodas and Elizabeth back when Danafor was around" asked Veronica as Cain drank from his mug.

"Yes, I have to admit when I first saw you I really thought Liz had come back to life, but now that you told me what happenned in your past, I understand why he fought for you back then, he must have recognised you right away" said Cain after drinking from his mug.

"If you mind me asking what was she like back then" said Veronica wondering what Elizabeth was like in her last life.

"She was a great warrior, she argued with Meliodas many times, but in the end she grew attracted to him" said Cain remerbing the days from a long time ago, "But that was a time that has longed past, I'm happy the two of you found each other again" he said as Elizabeth sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Danifor, we were attacked by a demon and it killed me in my past life" said Elizabeth feeling sad for what happenned to the kingdom he came from.

"What happenned, happened it's best to move on" said Cain removing from his cloak a small sword in a holder, "Do you remember this" he said placing it on the table.

"That's the sword I tried to give him back when I was Liz" said Elizabeth recognising the sword.

"Why didn't he accept it" said Veronica.

"He's too powerful, anyone who has crossed swords with him hasn't lived to tell the tale" said Cain.

Back with the Meliodas, Ban, King, Gowhter and Griamore after Ban had removed Dales heart.

"Why did you do it Ban, why did you kill him" said Meliodas annoyed.

"I just put him out of his misery" said Ban.

"Uh guys look" said King making them look back at the giant where Dales body was. Dale seemed of be muttering something.

"It appears he's still trapped in the illusion I placed him in" said Gowther. After a few moments Dales head went down, the Giant then let out a loud roar that reached all the way around the forest and to the boar hat.

Back at the boar hat they could hear noise coming from the forest, "I sense a great magical power coming from the forest, I'll go take a look" said Cain running outside as Veronica followed him out. Elizabeth looked at the sword with a determined loook as she picked it up and headed outside.

"What's going on out here" said Cain as the creatures of the forest started running away from it.

"Hey old man Cain" said Diane looking down at him.

"Huh a member of the giant tribe" said Cain surprised, "Wait how do you know my name" he said confused.

Veroncia looked around as Elizabeth flew into the sky, "Hey where are you going" she asked seeing Elizabeth taking off.

"Elizabeth wait" said Hawk as Elizabeth flew towards where the magic power was coming from.

Meanwhile Meliodas, Ban, King, Gowhter and Griamore watched as the giant continued to roar.

"Damnit I know I took his heart out" said Ban looking annoyed, but his look then turned to anger, "Damn is he a demon too" he said.

The giant then headed towards Melidoas, "Dale your remember me right, wake up, Dale" said Meliodas.

"What are you doing dumb ass" said Ban pushing Meliodas out of the way and the giant punched the upper half of his body off his legs.

"Ban" said Meliodas.

"Stay down captain, fight fire with fire" said King as he sent multiple daggers towards the giant, "Now" he was then interrupted by Meliodas.

"Stop it King" said Meliodas.

"But captain" said King as the giant then blasted slime at King sending him to the ground.

"Watch out, Dale cut it out now" said Meliodas looking at the Giant.

"There's only one person who should cut it out, that would be you" said Ban as the upper half of his body has attached itself back to his legs, but he longer had his jacket and he punched Meliodas in the face sending him to the ground.

"Ban just struck the captain, is that normal" said Gowther.

"If your not gonna fight then get out of here, a softly like you will proably get us all killed" said Ban standing in front of Melidoas as he looked at the Giant.

"Ban" said Meliodas.

"Meliodas" said Elizabeth who landed on a hill nearby.

"Elizabeth" said Meliodas looking surprised as he looked at Elizabeth after he stood up.

"Take this" said Elizabeth throwing the sword into the air.

"That sword" thought Meliodas as he remembered the day when Elizabeth in her past life tryed to give him the sword.

"Meliodas I didn't try to give you the sword because I wanted you to fight, I wanted you to live, don't you see, your someone who fights for something he believes in, if that is is your sin, then I'll carry that burden with you" said Elizabeth with a determined look on her face.

"You hear that, making your woman say something like that" said Ban looking at spot where Meliodas was, he then looked to see Meliodas had jumped into the air grabbing the sword.

"I hope that you can forgive me" said Meliodas taking the sword out of its handle and cut multiple times in to the Giants body making it freeze where it stood as the cuts appeared in its body. Meliodas stood on the ground as the Giants body fell apart like rubble.

Meliodas put the sword back in its handle as he smiled at Elizabeth who smiled back at him.

"That was amazing captain" said King holding his green pillow.

"Hey King, sorry man" said Meliodas.

"Nuh I'm alright" said King.

"Yeah I knew you could do it captain" said Ban smiling, he then looked at the piece of the giant that had Dales body attached to it to see something small and purple sticking to the body.

"Do you really think they were able to make a demon" said King as Ban removed the small purple thing from Dales body.

"It could be some kind of curse" said Meliodas as the thing in Bans hand opened its yellow eyes and its mouth letting out a little scream.

"But to do something like that, someone would have to go behind the back of two holy Knights grandmasters" said King surprised.

"Then that means it could be one of the grandmasters who's behind this" said Griamore realising what it meant.

"So it's either Dreyfus or" said King as small light dagger shot into the head of the thing Ban was holding.

"Hendrickson" said Gowther.

"Hmm, you figure out something Gowhter" asked Meliodas?

"Yes, the person likely to be involved this incident, is holy knight grand master Hendrickson" said Gowther seeing a vision in his head from the dagger he sent into the the thing Ban was holding, the vision was Hendrickson holding a glass of demons blood.

The thing in Bans hand screamed as the light dagger vanished and Ban squished it with his other hand.

"Well that's done, let's head back" said Ban throwing the dead thing away.

"I'm sure Diane must be worried" said King smiling.

"Yeah and Elaine is proably worried about me" said Ban.

Gowther walked over to Dales body, he remembered the day when he met the giant and given it his armour. But the giant continued to follow him after getting the armour and so Gowther took on the identity of Allan so he could get new books in towns.

"Are you there" said Dale.

"Yes Iam indeed present" said Gowther lifting up his glasses smiling.

"Oh thank you, my friend" said Dale as he took his last breath and died.

"Your friend, I heard friendship is a good thing, tell me was I able to become your friend, please Dale tell me" asked Gowther waiting a few moments before he spoke again, "I wonder do people shed tears at times like this" he said.

Meliodas, Ban, King and Griamore started walking towards a path that would take them back to the boar hat when Elizabeht stood in front of them. Meliodas walked up to her smiling, the two of them kissed as Meliodas put an arm around her.

The two of then looked at each other smiling, "Thank you, now my minds all clear, let's go" he said as held her hand as she stood next to him.

"Right" said Elizabeth nodding at him with a determined look on her face.

Gowther looked at Meliodas as he walked with Elizabeth holding her hand. He then saw a vision of a woman in his head, he felt slight pain in his head before the vision of the woman went way. He then continued to walk with others as they headed back to the boar hat.


	13. Part 13

**Part 13:**

The sky now clear as Ban was carrying a barrel with Elaine flying next to him, he was also now wearing a new jacket, the same style as the last one, "Hey Ban where did you get that jacket" asked King.

"What this old thing, I picked it up on my way back from the village" said Ban smiling.

"Stole you mean" said Gowhtter.

"No actually some guy was making fun of me on the way back here and I blasted him with air" said Elaine annoyed.

"Yeah, after the guy was knocked out it didn't seem he wouldn't be needing his jacket anymore, so thanks for helping me get a new jacket" said Ban giving Eliane a kiss in the cheek that made her smile and blush.

Also around the area of here boar hat there were tables set outsides with food Ban had already made, "This all looks so good" said Hawk with his two front legs on one of the tables.

"Hawk mind your manners" said Diane.

A bit away form the boar hat Meliodas and Elizabeth were standing in front of Cain, "Your leaving already, why not stay for a drink" said Meliodas.

"No I best be going now, seeing you two again was good enough" said Cain.

"It was good to see you aswell, take care of yourself okay" said Elizabeth smiling.

"I will, make sure you two look out for each other, well until we meet again Meliodas, Liz" said Cain walking away.

"Take care of yourself Barzard" said Melioodas, "Well we should probably head back" he said looking at Elizabeth.

"Yeah, we got to see if Gowther will come with us" said Elizabeth.

The two of them walked back to where the boar hat was, "Hey Gowther, you want to join us to find the other sins and rescue the kingdom" said Meliodas.

"We would really appreciate the help" said Elizabeth.

Gowhter turned to look at at Elziabeth, "By your appearance you seem to be from the goddess race, but you also look like the princess we met when she was just a small child" said Gowhter.

"Well what do you know she was the little brat that was always hanging around the King" said Ban.

"I can't believe I forgot about that" said Diane laughing.

"So what will it be Gowhter, you gonna join us" said Meliodas.

"I think I should, since it was the King who appointed me to the seven deadly sins in the first place, I should proably follow his daughters wishes aswell" said Gowther.

"Great, with you our seven deadly sins count is up to five, let's get drunk to celebrate" said Meliodas smiling and raising his right fist into the air.

"Yeah" said Ban and Hawk cheering.

"Well we would have done it away but I'm in" said King.

Later into the afternoon, "Cheers" said Diane hiding a barrel.

"Cheers" said King hitting his mug off Diane's barrel and the two of them took a drink.

"So good" said Diane

"Want me to get you anything to eat" said King.

"No it's alright I can get it myself" said DIANE taking a piece of meat off from the table.

Griamore was sitting at one of the tables when Veronica put a plate of food in front of him, "Here I thought he you could using something to eat" she said smiling at him.

"Thank your princess Veronica" said Griamore as she sat beside him.

"You want to talk about what happenned" said Veronica.

"I'm just wondering how many secrets are being hidden from everyone and if my father even knows about them" said Griamore.

Veronica then remember what she was talking about with Elizabeth earlier in the day, "I know this is personal to ask, but are you in love with me Griamore" she asked blushing?

Griamore looked surprised by her question, but he then looked calm, "Yes I do, I understand if you don't feel the same way about me" he said looking down, he then looked surprised as he felt Veronica's hand on the left side of his face and he turned to look at her to see she was smiling at him.

"If I didn't feel the same way, would I be doing this" she said kissing him on the lips, he blushed at first but then kissed back wrapping one of his arms around her.

Gowther who was sitting nearby noticed the moment happening between them and after he saw the two of them kiss, Veronica rested her head on Griamores shoulder as he still had an arm around her.

Gowther then looked to see Ban drinking from a mug as he had an arm around Elaine who was drinking aswell. He then looked to see Diane who was talking with King, King then gave Diane a kiss on the cheek which made her blush.

"I'm so moved, I never thought I would be reunited with the others" said Meliodas sitting next to Gowther, "That's what you were just thinking wasn't it" he said when Gowther then put his hands on each side of his head and looked as if he was in pain.

Gowther saw the vision of a the woman he saw in the vision earlier, this time she was smiling at as she said his name. He got up from his seat making the others look at him and he moved his towards his head as they lit up in a pink light.

"Gowther what are you doing" said Diane grabbing both of his arms and bringing them down, "You were about to erase your own memory's weren't you" she said looking annoyed.

"Stop I just want to make this buzzing in my head go away" said Gowther trying to get his arms free.

Elizabeths goddesses symbol appeared in her eyes as she loooked at Gowther, "There are memory's trying to return to him" she said.

"Wait are you saying, Gowhter has erased his own memory before" said King looking surprised.

"I think I understand what happened" said Meliodas taking a drink form his mug, "You were blamed for the death of the kings sister a long time ago, but that wasn't what happened, is it Gowhter" he said looking at Gowther siriously.

"I was with her when she died, I didn't want to feel the pain of her being gone, so I erased my own memory so I wouldn't feel the pain" said Gowhter as tears started to come out of his eyes.

"That's not right, I know some of those memory's are painful, but there has to be some good ones in there too right, when Elizabeth helped me get my memory's about my time with King I felt happy" said Diane smiling.

Gowhter then saw the memory's he had erased a long time ago, then a bright light started to surrounds him.

"What's happening" said Diane bringing her hands back.

"Can anyone else sense that" said Elaine.

"It's like his power level is rising" said King.

The light around Gowhter stopped shining, he then looked up smiling with tears in his eyes, "Thank you my comrades" he said,he then looked at Meliodas, "It is good to see you again my old comrade".

"You as swell, but do you mind me asking you something about a long time ago when we were framed for over throwing the kingdom" said Meliodss when suddenly Gowhter had fired a pink light line into his throat from his finger.

"I know what you were going to ask, the memory's clouded but you wish to know who assaulted you when we fled" said Gowhter as the pink light vanished.

"Do you know" said Meliodas wondering who it was.

"Yes, it was the boar sin of gluttony, Merlin" said Gowther.

"Merlin" said Meliodas surprised.

"Why would she do something like that" said Ban confused.

"I can't speak to her motives, but whenever I was close to finding her, she would vanish again" said Gowhter.

"Uh, Meliodas are you talking about the same Merlin we both know" said Elizabeth surprised.

"Wait Elizabeth you know Merlin" said Diane.

"Yeah" said Elizabeth smiling, "We knew her a long time ago, in fact she used to call me sis sis" she said.

"What" said Ban, King, Diane and Gowther surprised to hear someone like Merlin would talk like that.

"Hey Captian, Gowther called you his old comrade, did you know him before he joined the seven deadly sins" asked King?

"Yeah, back before I betrayed the demon clan I was the leader of a gorup called the Ten Commandments, who answered directly to the demon king, Gowhthers original form was doll who was used by someone so he could act through him" said Meliodas.

That night when everyone was of one was going to bed, "Are you really sure about this" said Veroncia.

"Yeah you guys can use our room for tonight" said Meliodas who was standing at the entrance of the boar hat with Elizaebth.

"Besides it wouldn't be the first time we slept outside" said Elizabeth smiling.

"Thank you very much" said Griamore.

Meliodas andElizabeth walked outside where they saw Gowhter sitting on the ground looking at the stars. With Diane and King sitting next to him.

"Hey Elizabeth, looks like we're not the only ones outside tonight" said Diane.

Meliodas and Elizabeth sat on the ground near them where Meliodas put an arm around Elizabeth.

Gowther noticed the dragon handle on Meliodas back, "That handle on your back, it's a piece of the coffin of eternal darkness" he said.

"What's that" said King.

"It's the seal that was created a long time to seal the demons away" said Meliodas.

"You think the reason your curse was broken was to prevent demons from being freed" asked Gowther?

"It would explain why they wanted your broken blade, but why wouldn't they want or free the demons" said King.

"Well, there's a way we could make sure they don't get the piece, but it's dangerous" said Gowhter.

"What do you mean" said Diane.

"If you destroy a piece of the coffin of the eternal darkness, you can return one demon to this world, but the demon would have their full powers when their freed" said Gowther.

"Melidoas, do you know any demons we can trust" said Elizabeth.

"I have an idea of who we can bring back, but I would have to get someone else first" said Meliodas.

"Who are you talking about" asked King wondering who Meliodas was talking about.

"You guys remember the battle in Edinburgh a long time ago" said Meliodas.

"Yeah Escanor destroyed the castle" said Diane remerbing the battle with the vampires.

"One of the vampires I met there, was a woman named Gelda, my brother Zeldris had fallen in love with her, she wanted me to kill her" said Meliodas as his fists started to shake, "In the end I didn't do it, I told her I knew a goddess that could heal her, so I sealed her way and told her I would free her when I broke the curse" he said as Elizabeth held one of his hands.

"So if we tell Zeldris the truth about Gelda, he could join us" said King.

"Proably, he was told to execute the vampires, but instead he sealed them away" said Meliodas.

The next day Hakws mom had moved to a wide open area and dug into the ground, with the boar hat only above the ground. King and Diane we're outside.

"Are you sure you don't want to be inside with the others" asked Diane.

"No I don't mind staying out here with you" said King smiling at her, she then grabbed him and kissed him.

Inside the boar hat, "So where are we heading next captain" said Ban.

"I haven't heard anything about where Escanor could be located" said Gowther, "But I want to go to the capital" he said looking sirious.

"Are you mad, we can't go there" said Veronica standing up from the table she was sitting at with Griamore.

"The holy Knights need to know what happenned to Dale, also Guila needs to know the truth about happenned to her father" said Gowther with a sirious look on his face.

"He has a point" said Griamore.

"I know, plus if they know the truth some of them might fight on our side and see that the seven deadly sins are innocent" said Veronica.

The people in the bar then heard a male voice speak outside, "Diane, King" he said.

Everyone inside the boar hat went outside. Diane and King had surprised looks on their faces. Standing next to a wagon that was being pulled by one horse, was man a wearing glasses, orange hair and a mustache. He had a similar bartender outfit as Meliodas, only his vest was green.

"Captain" said the man looking surprised.

"Escanor" said Meliodas, Ban, King, Diane, and Gowhter surprised to see a fellow member of the seven deadly sins, the lions sin of pride, Escanor.


	14. Part 14

**Part 14:**

In an open area surrounded by grass, Meliodas, Elizabeth, Ban, Elaine, King, Diane, Gowther, Griamore, Veronica and Hawk stood outside the boar hat facing the lion sin of pride Escanor.

"I see you grew a mustache since the last time we saw you" said Ban.

"Wait this guy is siriously one of the seven deadly sins" said Veroncia surprised the man in front of them is one of the seven deadly sins from the way he looked.

"I know he doesn't look like it but he's really powerful, even as strong as me" said Meliodas then looking back at Escanor, "I guess those glasses Merlin gave you really worked" he said.

"Merlin, if you are all here is she with you" asked Escanor urgently.

"Sorry but we haven't heard anything about where she could be" said Elizabeth.

Escanor then looked at Elizabeth, "Those wings, you're from the goddess race" he said.

"Yeah it can be surprising at first, but Escanor what are you doing all the way out here" said Diane.

"Uh I was trying to start my own bar somewhere in a mountain, but I was having trouble finding a supplier, so I thought I would go around and ask other people to help, but it's good to be with you all again" he said smiling.

"Well why don't we all go in and have a drink" said Melidoas poiting to the entrance of the boar hat.

"Of course" said Escnaor walking into the the entrance of the boar hat.

"Is that so, well I'm glad your both free of your curse" said Escanor after Meliodas explained his and Elizabeths past and how they were once cursed.

"Have you ever thought about the reason why your curse was broken" asked Griamore?

"We've had one idea, but why would someone want to start another holy war" said Elizabeth.

"You said Hendrickson was the reason for Dale being tuned into that monster right" asked Veronica looking at Gowhter.

"Yes, if I remember correctly the blood from the demon he got was a red demon" said Gowhter making Ban and Elaine look shocked.

"Then what I sensed was true" said Elaine.

"That red demon was the one I killed a long time ago, damnit" said Ban clenching his fist, "I should have destroyed that thing completely" he said.

"Ban, you shouldn't feel bad, you didn't know what was going of happen" said Elaine placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Why would Hendrickson do something like this" said Veronica when there was rumbling sound coming from Hawk.

"It's a sign, I think I'm getting a sign" said Hawk lifting his head up.

"That you gotta poop" said Ban looking confused.

"The seal is about to be broken" said Hawk moving close of the door of the boar hat.

"Hey are you alright" said Veronica moving close to Hawk.

"Hang on" said Hawk shaking a little, "I get why their going after the sword, but I don't see what they want with Elizabeth" he said as everyone in the boar hat then had a look that meant they were thinking on their face.

"It's simple really" said Female voice suddenly behind Veornica and Hawk, there was woman wearing a red dress, had a silver helmet with a hole for one eye and neck armour, "Shes one of the pieces to breaking the seal, if you want the princess back you'll hand her over along with the sword" she said.

"Get away from her, princess Veronica" said Grimaore jumping towards them, when the woman, Veronica and Hawk vanished in a light, he then landed on the go find where they used to be, "NOOOO" he yelled with tears in his eyes as he then got up running outside the boar hat.

"The hell" said Ban standing up.

"That was proably a Mage, they can appear and re appear in different places" said Gowhter as the rest of them went outside.

"Captain what are we going to do" said Diane when everyone was outside.

"We're heading to the capital obviously" said Griamore.

"You all start heading there me and Elizabeth are going to Edinburgh" said Meliodas as his demon symbol appeared and two dark wings came out of his back. He then flew into the air where Elizabeth followed him.

"Are you going to do what I think your going to do" said King.

"Yeah, Escanor you should get ready to fight" said Meliodas.

Escanor removed his glasses and his body then grew. His shirt ripped open as his body grew and his muscles grew aswell, "Of course captain, everything should be fine while your gone just leave it to me" he said after his body finished growing.

"Is that really Escnaor" said Elaine surprised of the way he looked now.

"It's because of his magic power, he's like this during the day, but at night, well you see what he also looked like" said Ban.

"Will be back as soon as we can" said Elizabeth as she and Meliodas started flying away towards Edinburgh.

When the two of them were flying in the sky, two people on the ground, one person in amour wearing a helmet that covered his face, he was also on a horse. Someone in cloak was flying next to him, the person in the cloak Got a quick look of Meliodas and Elizabeth in the sky which made her stop moving.

"Merlin is everything alright" said the person in the armour and stopping the horse.

"Uh yes Arthur, let's continue towards that capital" said Merlin as they continue on their journey towards the capital of Liones, "Could it really have been them and that magical power I sensed not long ago, was it really him" she thought.

Back with Melidoas and Elizabeth, "Meliodas, about Escanor does he" Elizabeth started to ask but Melidoas knew what she was going to ask.

"Love Merlin, yeah he does, your going talk to her about him aren't you" said Meliodas smiling at Elizabeth.

"Yep, is that it" said Elizabeth looking ahead of them.

"Yeah, what's left of Edinburgh castle" said Meliodas as the two of them had reached a destroyed castle that had the top of it blown up, they flew down to the ground near it. When the two of them landed on the ground Meliodas made his wings vanish and the two of them walked along a wall that was one of the parts of the castle that was still intact.

"Here this should be it" said Meliodas pushing a piece of the wall in while back purple flames surrounded his hands and piece of the wall moved aside revealing a hidden room. The two of them walked into a room where there was one source of light, under it was a bed, where a woman was currnetly lying on it asleep.

"Is that her" said Elizabeth looking at the woman.

"Yeah, I should have done something a long time ago, if I had helped him he wouldn't have had to seal her away" said Meliodas when Elizabehth placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He will understand after we brink him back" said Elizabeth smiling at him.

Meliodas nodded and placed his hand on Geldas head. After a few moments her eyes opened up, Meliodas and Elizabeth stood back as she began to sit up.

"Meliodas" said Gelda looking at him and then her eyes opened wide seeing Elizabeth, "Are you the goddess he talked about" she asked?

"Yeah, listen were gonna need your help after this, Liones is in danger and were about to head to the Capital" said Meliodas.

"Very well" said Gelda standing up.

"There's more, we're bringing back Zeldris" said Meliodas which made Gelda look surprised, "We think he will fight with us after he sees you" he said smiling.

Gelda smiled, feeling happy that she would hey to see the person she loved, "Thank you" she said smiling with tears in her eyes.

Elizabeths goddess symbol appeared in her eyes and she pointed her hands at Gelda as a light sphere surrounded her, a few moments later the ligh sphere vanished, "That should do it, your no longer a vampire but you still have your magic power" she said while Gelda nodded, "I guess that leaves one more thing" she said. Then looking at Meliodas who removed the dragon handle from his back and taking off the broken blade attached to it.

Meliodas then put the dragon handle a bit away from them and then walked back to Elizabeth. The two of them pointed their hands at the handle, "With the power of the goddesses" said Elizabeth.

"The power of the demons" said Meliodas.

"We free the demon Zeldris of the Ten Commandments" said the two of them together, Elizabeth fired her light at the handle and Melidoas sent black purple flames at it. The dragon handle shattered into pieces from the power of the two of them, sending a blast of light through the ceiling.

When the light stopped shining someone the same size as Meliodas appeared, he wore the colour red, had sword at his side, black hair and smaller version of the demon symbol over his left eye. Both of his eyes were dark.

He looked at Meliodas with an angry look on his face, "You" he said as he jumped towards Meliodas bringing his sword out and pushing him to the ground by grabbing his throat.

"Zeldris wait" said Meliodas.

"There's no need to talk, only revenge for what you've done" said Zeldris raising his sword in the air when he heard a familiar female voice speak, "Zeldris".

His eyes opened wide as he looked at Gelda who was smiling at him. He let go of Meliodas as he stood up. He put the sword back in its holder at his side and walked over to Gelda while Elizabeth helped Meliodas up.

"Gelda, how is this" said Zeldris when she suddenly hugged him bringing his head into her chest.

"I've missed you" she said closing her eyes as she smiled with tears in her eyes.

Zeldris looked surprised, but then he had look realising what was going on, he hugged Gelda back as tears started to come out of his eyes aswell.

The two of them stopped hugging and Gelda then kissed Zeldris who kissed back. Meliodas and Elizabeth smiled, feeling happy for the two of them. The two of them stopped kissing.

"Your brother sealed me away so I could be healed someday and he brought a goddesses who healed me" said Gelda making Zeldris look surprised as he looked at Elizabeth who he recognised.

"They need our help" said Gelda.

"Zeldris" said Meliodas making Zeldris and Gelda look at him, "I'm sorry I didn't help you a login time ago, I understand if your still angry, but hopefully this helps, you should be with the person you love" he said.

Zeldris walked over to Meliodas, he then reached out his hand, "Thank you" said Zeldris and Melidoas looked to see him smiling, "I didn't do what I was told, so I guess we both betrayed our people for someone we love" he said.

"Yeah" said Meliodas shaking his hand, "So you wanna help us" he said smiling.

"Of course, we are brothers aren't we" said Zeldris nodding at him and Meliodas nodded back, he then looked at Elizabeth, "Thank you for helping Gelda, I hope you can forgive me for what happenned in the past" he said.

"It's alright, it's in the past" said Elizabeth smiling.

Gelda then place hand on Zeldris shoulder, "We should proably go now" said Gelda.

"Your right" said Zeldris smiling at her.

"Alright let's go meet up with the others" said Meliodas. The four of them left the castle, two dark wings came out of Meliodas back and two dark wings came out of Zeldris back.

Meliodas took off onto the air with Elizabeth while Zeldris put an arm around Gelda and took off into the air.

"So Melidoas, who are these people were meeting up with" asked Zeldoris?

"Some of the members of the seven deadly sins" said Meliodas smiling.

In the capital of Liones, somewhere in a dungeon Veornica was waking up after being teleported, she stood up, "Where did that woman take me, are we in Liones" said Veronica.

"Welcome back to the capital of Liones" said the Mage.

"You, why did you bring me here, take me back to the others" said Veroncia looking annoyed trying to reach the Mage when she vanished, "I hope Griamore is alright" she thought when the there was the sound of roar and she looked down to see it was hawk shaking.

"Hawk you're here too" said Veronica.

"What's going I have had it with this crap let's go, let go" said Hawk running at the metal door, Veronica looked away and after she heard the sound of metal falling to ground. She looked to see the door was kicked down, she then heard Hawk scream while there was the sound of a fart.

"Uh" said Hawk from outside and he reappeared at the entrance of the cell with blood coming out of his head, "Okay mission accomplished" he said.

"Uh your kind of bleeding there" said Veroncia walking to the entrance of the cell when a door away from them opened up revealing a guard who looked like he woke up from a nap.

"Huh what's going on" he said.

"Oh no we must have woken up, we better take care of him before he alerts the other" said Veronia reaching for the sword on her back.

Hawk then jumped into while spinning, "Super spin attack" said Hawk hitting the knight. The guard fell back against the wall knocked out.

"Okay let's find a way out of here" said Hawk looking at Veronica.

"Yeah let's go" said Veroncia surprised that Hawk was able to knock the guard out.

The two of them reached an area where there was a path to the left and a path to the right. They started walking down the path to the right.

As they went further down the path it started to get more dark since there weren't any more torches ahead of them.

"So where do you think we are anyway" asked Hawk?

"We're in one of the dungeons, but I don't know where we're suppose to go to get out of here" said Veronica.

"Veroncia is that you" said Female voice form one of the cells ahead of them.

"Wait that voice, Margaret" said Veronica walking over to the cell where she hard the voice from, she looked through the hatch of the entrance to see a woman with long hair and wearing a black dress, "Margaret is that you".

"Veronica, where have you been, both me and Father have been very worried about you" said Margaret.

"I've been travelling with some of the seven deadly sins, you need to know that they weren't the one who killed the holy Knights grandmaster and Elizabeth, there's something about her you need to know" said Veronica.

"Well isn't this such a touching reunion" said the Mage appearing behind Veroncia.

"You, release my sister at once" said Veronica.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding, your sister entered that cell of her own free will" said the Mage, "It seems you were able to escape your cell, so I have to move you somewhere else" she said reaching for Veroncia when someone pushed her back and made her fall down, "What was that" she said looking up to see Hawk.

"By completely masking my presence I was able to attack you without you even knowing it, anyway you've been ignoring me this whole time lady" said Hawk hitting one of his foot on the ground.

"Thanks Hawk" said Veronica smiling.

"A talking pig, a pig" said the Mage annoyed and Hawk vanished in light, the light also blasted Veroncia back at the entrance of the the cell knocking her out.

Hawk then appeared somewhere in the capital between two houses, "Hmm where am I" he said looking around.

Back in the dungeon, "Veronica" said Margaret concerned as she looked out the hatch of her cell.

"It seemed the blast knocked her out" said the Mage picking up Veronica, she then lifted her hand at the entrance of Margaret's cell and it opened, "As your sister requested I have opened your cell, so you may go wherever you want, that is if your okay with abandoning him" said the Mage while Margaret had a sad look on her face.

Back at the boar hat, Diane was walking next to Hawks mom, the others were standing in front of the boar hat. Escanor was now holding a big axe that was actually his sacred treasure. King was flying next to Diane, "I'll have spirit spears true power if I'm going to be stronger" he thought when suddenly he felt a pain in his back.

"Hey are you alright King" asked Diane concerned seeing King had a pained look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry" said King, "What was that" he thought when he looked into the sky noticing 4 people, one person he didn't recognised was carrying someone, "Their back" he said making everyone look into the Sky.

Meliodas, Elizabeth landed on Hawks mom first where Meliodas made his wings vanish and his demon symbol vanish. Zeldris landed on Hawks mom next with Gelda and made his wings vanish.

"So your Zledris" said King looking sirious.

"Iam" said Zeldris with a sirious look on his face.

"So you must be Gelda right" said Diane looking at the woman who was standing next to Zeldris.

"Yes" said Gelda.

"I hope there isn't any hard feelings about what happenned to the castle so long ago" said Escanor smiling.

"Of course not, I didn't wish to fight, in fact I wanted to die, but I'm happy that Meliodas showed me another way" said Gelda smiling as she looked at Zeldris.

"Hey while we're talking about that battle, did any of your people have the power to make people weak" said King.

"No I don't think so" said Gelda.

Ban suddenly looked away looking nervous, "So there's no problem between us" asked Ban trying to change the subject.

"No, like my brother I'm a traitor to demon clan since I didn't do what I was ordered to do" said Zeldris.

"We're getting close to the capital" said Griamore looking ahead of them with a determined look on his face.

The rest of them looked forward to see one of the entrance to the capital of Liones, there were already holy Knights standing in front of the entrance.

"How will we take care of this" said Zeldris.

"Our main objective is to rescue princess Veroncia and reveal the truth about what happened to holy knight Dale" said Meliodas looking at the Knights.

"Understood" said Gowther.

Zeldris looked at Gowhter surprised to see a former member of the Ten Commandments, "Gowhter is that you" he said surprised.

"Yes, it's been a long time hasn't it Zeldris" said Gowther.

"Here I will use my commandment to get us past them" said Zeldris putting his right hand up and pointed It at the Knights in front of them.

"There's a better way of doing this" said Gowther jumping down from Hawks mom.

"I guess we better follow him" said Melidoas jumping down with Griamore, Escanor and Zeldris.

"You better stay here" said Ban looking at Elaine.

Elaine gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Be safe" she said as Ban jumped down from Hawks him.

The holy Knights started heading towards them, Gowther stood in front of the others as Hakws mom stopped moving, he then put his two hands up and two light pink bows appeared in his hand, "Sacred treasure, double bow" he said.

"Siriously" said Meliodas.

"Where is he hiding a sacred treasure" said Ban.

"Now broadcast" said Gowther as multiple light arrow fired out of the bows and each arrow went through one knight making them stop moving.

"Uh Gowther you know those arrows had no effect right buddy" said Ban looking confused.

"I sent into their minds the truth about what happened a long time ago, they also now know what happenned to Dale" said Gowther.

"The seven deadly sins are innocent" said one knight.

"That is what happenened to Dale, will that happen to the other members of the new generation" said another knight.

"New generation" said Meliodas.

"They were apprentice holy Knights who suddenly got stronger in just a few days time" said King.

"But they really got that power from drinking the demons blood" said Gowther.

"Not many people can take that power, if others tried they would die a few seconds after drinking it" said Zeldris.

"Everyone you must listen" said Elizabeth, the holy Knights and the other looked up to see Elizabeth flying in front of Hawks mom, "I know I may not look like her anymore, but I was once princess Elziabeth, you've been lied to about the seven deadly sins and princess Veronica has been kidnapped" she said.

"Pirncess Veronica was kidnapped" said a knight.

"Just how much have the grandmaster lied about to us" said another knight.

"I ask of you please fight with us so we can protect Liones" said Elizaneth as her goddess symbol appeared in her eyes.

"I will fight" said one knight raising his sword in the air.

"So will I" said another knight.

"Yeah" said the rest of the Knights.

Hawks mom dug into the ground with the only the boar hat above the ground. The Knights who now knew the truth stood behind the ones now leading them. Meliodas who now held the sword Elizabeth gave him to kill the big giant, Elizabeth, Zeldris, Gelda, Ban, Elaine, King, Diane, Gowther and Griamore.

"Hey what's that strange power" said Ban before they started heading to the two big doors, that would take them into the capital.

"You sense it right" said Zeldris looking at Meliodas.

"Yeah I do" said Meliodas.

"That magic power, is it yours Merlin" thought Escanor sensing the magic power that was on the other side of the capital.

"All right everyone, time to get started" said Meliodas as his demon symbol appeared on his forehead. He and Zeldris then both sent a ball of black purple flames at the doors making them fall down.

"Hang on Veroncia, we're going to rescue you" thought Elizabeth as she and the others started heading into the the capital of Liones, ready for battle.


	15. Part 15

**Part 15:**

Veronica woke up in a familiar room, "Wait this room is this" she began to say when she heard a familiar voice speak behind a curtain that was near the bed and someone was in the the bed behind it.

"Veronica is that you" said the king of Liones who is also her father.

"Father" said Veroncia rushing over to him and hugging him.

" I've been so worried, I wondered when I would get to see you again" said the King hugging his daughter back.

"It's good to see you, but so much has happenned, you should know something about Elizabeth" said Veronica as she then explained the truth about Elizabeth and her past with Melidoas.

"I see, I shouldn't be surprised when I first met Melidoas and how Elizabeth was so close to him at a young age" said the Kong remembering the day when he first met Meliodas.

"Well it seems ive interrupted a touching reunion" said the Mage in red appearing in the room.

"What are you doing here" said Veronica annoyed seeing the Mage.

"I thought you might want to know that the seven deadly sins have arrived with your knight Griamore" said The Mage.

"They're here" thougtht Veronica she then smiled, "Well if your after Melidoas broken sword you won't be getting it, they've probably destroyed and brought a demon through already" she said

"Hmm, even if they brought a red or grey demon through, we have measures for dealing with them" said the Mage.

"Your wrong" said Veroncia surprising the Mage, "If I remember correctly when we heard them talking from the room me and Griamore were in, the demon they bright through was Meliodas brother" she said.

"There's more then red and grey demons, well I'm sure Gilthunder can handle it, bye bye now" said the Mage vanishing in light.

"Meliodas brother, can he be trusted" the King asked?

"Yes, apparently he's also a traitor to demons like Meliodas" said Verocnica.

"That's good" said King smiling, his look then turned sirious, "Now what was that I heard about you sharing a room with Griamore" he asked?

Veronica then looked embarrassed realising she would have to tell her falter about her relationship with Griamore.

Back in the city with some of the sins, Elizabeth, Griamore, Zeldris, Gelda and some holy Knights who now knew the truth about the sins.

"Do we even know where we're going" asked Zeldris?

"Hey maybe it's like one of those fairy tales where the princess is being kept in a underground dungeon at the castle" said Ban.

"Don't you mean tower" said Gowther.

"Castle huh" said Meliodas looking at the castle.

Hawk who was walking with out of an alleyway noticed the others, "Hey you guys" he said running over to them.

"Hawk your okay" said Elizabeth.

"Is that a talking pig" asked Gelda?

"Looks like it" said Zeldris.

Hawk the looked over at Zeldris, "You must be Meliodas brother, anyway me and Veronica were in a dungeon at first, we escaped but then we found someone named Margaret" said Hawk.

"Margaret, is she alright" said Elizabeth.

"What about Veronica, what happenned to her" Griamore asked urgently?

"Sorry, that Mage from before showed before we could get away, she teleported me away but I don't know where Veronica is" said Hawk,

There was then an explosion not not far from them, they looked to see Howzer and Guila ahead of them. The two of them looked like they were in battle.

"Looks like we got some trouble" said Diane getting her sacred treasure ready.

Howzer then noticed the sins ahead of them, "Guila isn't that" he said.

"The sins" said Guila smiling, they then started running towards the sins and their ally's.

"What should we do" said one holy knight.

"Those two don't know the truth about the sins" said another holy knight.

"Everyone one stand down" said Gowther as the two of them approached.

"Well I can't believe I'm saying this, but were glad you're here" said Howzer.

"You two seem to have been in battle, what's happening here" said King.

"We were heading towards Hendricksons research building, once we got inside Dreyfus started acting different and this symbol appeared over one of his eyes" said Howzeer.

Meliodas and Zeldris looked surprised, "His eyes, did they change colour" said Zeldris.

"Uh yeah, in fact so was his symbol" said Howzer.

"After he started acting different he told us to leave there building, we wanted to know what was going on so we tried to tell him the reason why we were there in the first place" said Guila.

"That's when he and Helbram started attacking us, their not far behind" said Howzer looking behind him to see no one there.

Gowhter walked over to where Guila was standing, she then felt the familiar feeling she felt when she met the man with green hair in Vaizel, she then noticed the red goat tattoo on his chest above his shirt "Your Gowther the goat sin" she said.

"He looks like nothing from the wanted posters" said Howzer.

"We've met before in Vaizel, Guila my main reason for coming the capital is to reveal the truth about what happened of your father, I can show you if you like" said Gowther putting his hands up.

"Of course" said Guila, Gowther then placed his hands on on each side of her head and a pink light appeared on each of his hands. In her head Guila saw the truth about about what happened of her father Dale. A tear came out of her eye as she smiled when Gowther moved his hands, "Thank you" she said.

"Your welcome" said Gowther smiling at her.

"Well what do we have here" said a male voice, everyone looked to see Helbram who wasn't wearing his helmet, but was holding his green sword. But the one who spoke was a man in red armour, had long hair, holding a sword, but his eyes had gone dark and a symbol was above his left eye.

"Father" said Griamore recognising the man in red armour as his father, holy Knights grandmaster Dreyfus.

"That's not him Griamore" said Meliodas as he and Zeldris stood with Gowther in front of Howzer and Guila, "He's being possessed".

"Uh Meliodas, it's been a long time hasn't it" said Dreyfus.

"Fraudrin" said Zeldris recognising the symbol on Dreyfus face.

"Zeldris, why have you betrayed the demon clan" said Fraudrin who is the demon that possessed Dreyfus, he then noticed Gelda, "Isn't that woman from the vampires, weren't you suppose to execute them a long time ago".

"Quiet, you were nothing but a substitute when you joined the Ten Commandments" said Zeldris angrily grabbing the handle of his sword.

"Wait if he's being possessed there must be away to release my father" said Griamore.

"There's a power that can free him, what have you done with Hendrickson" said Meliodas.

"I was able to gain some control over Hendrickson after I possessed Dreyfus, with it I was able to bring the new generation into the holy Knights" said Fraudrin.

"Why did my father turn into that monster" said Guila.

"Oh yes, he was one of the first to drink the demon blood, but it went out of control turning him into that monster" said Helbram.

"All Hendrickson has to do is say the right words and the demons blood in the new genration will go out of control aswell" said Fraudrin.

"That's not going to happen, I've already removed the demons blood from one of the new generation" said Elizabeth.

Fraudrin then noticed Elizabeth, his look then turned angry, "You, how are you alive after all this time" he said.

"I have to ask, where's Gilthudner" asked Howzer since Giithunder was with them earlier.

"He's been put on standby if Hendrickson needs him to deal with our other guests" said Helbram.

"Other guests" said Escanor.

"Zeldris, you think you can hold him off for a while" said Meliodas.

"Yeah you have a plan" said Zeldris.

Melidoas nodded, "Ban, Elaine, Escanor your with me and Elizabeth, the rest of you hold them off until we get back" he said.

"Let's go" said Elizabeth. Meliodas demon symbol appeared and two dark wings coming out of his back as he took into the sky. Elaine picked Ban up by his arms as they followed Elizabeth. Escanor just jumped after them.

"Well it seems your comrades have left, so what will you do now" said Helbram when he was hit by Kings spear and made him fly into the air.

"If your going to fight you should go back to your original form, because like that your limiting your magic power" said King looking at him siriously.

Helbram closed his eyes, there was a puff of smoke. Helbram was now in his original form, he was a fairy with wings, holding a small helmet with lines in it and his green sword floated next to him in the air.

"Helbram, a long time ago I made a promise to you, let's fulfill it now" said King.

Fraudrin looked at Gowther and Zeldris, "Looks like things are starting to get sirious" he said.

"I will handle this" said Zeldris taking out sword when Fraudrin was then trapped in a purple sphere, Zeldris looked to see Griamore pinging his sword at Fraudrin.

"Please, let me try and hold him there as long as I can" said Griamore.

"Very well, but I will handle him when he escapes" said Zeldris.

"Please be careful" thought Gelda.

With Meliodas and others who were heading towards the castle. Elizabeth noticed Melidoas had a down look on his face.

"Is everything alright" she asked him?

"If I had just made sure he was completely gone, I could have stopped the two of them from being possessed" said Melidoas.

"Don't blame yourself Captain, we all don't think right after we lose someone important to us" said Ban.

"It seems there's a battle up ahead" said Escanor.

The two of them looked to see Hendrickson who was standing in front of someone in orange armour, with a white cape and his hair was also orange. Black purple flames appeared at the end of Hendrickson sword, it formed a black purple flame ball and started heading towards the man in orange armour.

Meliodas stood in front of the man swinging his sword at the ball of flames and sending it back at Henrickson making him hit a wall.

"Well it seems you've gotten a lot powerful since I last saw you" said Meliodas.

"I know that voice" said Hendrickson seeing Meliodas stand in front of the man in orange amour.

"Yeah it's me and I'm not leaving until the kingdoms free" said Meliodas with a sirious look on his face.

"Well your going to have to get through me first" said Hendrickson when he felt his sword being pulled away, he had to grab with both of his hands and looked to see Ban having his right arm pointing at Hendrickson.

"Sorry but I don't think you'll be needing that for what's about to happen" said Ban smiling.

"What are they planning" thought Hendrickson when light started to surround him and he looked up to see Elizabeth pointing her hands at him.

"Your free now, Hendrickson" thought Elizaebeth as the light glowed brighter. After the light stopped glowing Hendrickson looked down.

"Did it work" said Elaine as she got near to the ground next to Ban.

Meliodas walked over to Hendrickson, "You alright" he asked?

"What have I done" said Hendrickson as he fell to the ground on his knees, "If I had been stronger, Dreyfus wouldn't have been possessed and Zaratras wouldn't have died" he said clenching his fists.

"We can't change the past, Hendrickson we need your power if we're going to free Dreyfus" said Meliodas.

Hendrickson looked up Meliodas, "Your right, but we should free Gilthudner first" he said standing up and then he looked at the man in orange armour who stood up, "Arthur Pendragon, please forgive me for my actions, I wasn't in my right mind" he said.

"It's alright, Melidoas I've heard a lot about you" said Arthur.

"Well sorry we didn't get here sooner, so you have an idea Hendrickson" said Meliodas.

"Yes" said Hendrickson, "Send Guildthunder here along wth princess Margaret" he said sending a message to the Mages mind.

There was a few moments before a storm cloud appeared above Meliodas.

"Is that a storm cloud" said Escnaor noticing it above Meliodas head.

Hendrickson noticed the storm, "Meliodas look out" he said when a strike of lighting came down towards Melidoas. The lighting strike turned out to be Gildhtunder who was about to strike Meliodas with his sword from above and Meliodas blocked the attack with his own sword.

The two of them began of fight with Meliodas blocking each one of Gilthunders attacks.

"Hey Hendrickson what's going on" said Ban looking angry.

"I only told her to bring him and princess Margaret here, not to have him attack" said Hendrickson looking annoyed.

"I assumed you were having trouble in battle, but it seems that wasn't the case" said the Mage in red appearing behind Hendrickson.

"Vivian, where's princess Margaret" asked Hendrickson looking at the Mage.

"I set her free since we wouldn't be needing her" said Vivian, "But looks like your loyalty has changed Hendrickson, freeze coffin" she did pointing her staff at him and he was covered in ice.

Meanwhile not far from them Margaret was going up steps that would lead her to the roof of of a tower, "Gil, for so long you have suffered to protect me, but now your about to kill the one you admire the most" she thought while during the battle Gilthuunder had destoryed the holder for Meliodas sword and pushing him back.

"He's not changing into a demon or fighting back" said Vivian looking at Gilthunder.

"Captain" said Ban.

"Stay back I've got this, Escanor free Hendrickson" said Meliodas.

"Very well captain" said Escanor walking over to Hendrickson and the ice started to Melt from Escanor being near it, it was melting quickly.

"What should web do" asked Elaine who was flying next to Elizabeth.

"Don't worry he's got this" said Elizabeth.

Meliodas put two of his finger on his sword and black purple, flames started to surround the blade, "a thousand cuts" he said.

"Lighting King sword" said Gilthunder bringing his sword back and lighting started to surround him.

"Destroy four elements" said Vivian who was flying in the air, four elements appeared before her, the elements formed a giant purple orb and she used her staff to swing it at Meliodas.

Meliodas jumped into the air in front of the orb, he then looked behind him and he looked back to see Margaret falling from the tower she climbed up, "I see it" he thought swinging his sword that direction, sending the dark purple flames up the tower, hitting a small creature that was near Maragret and killing it.

Meliodas smiled, but he was then hit by the orb and sent him flying to the ground. Elizabeth quickly caught him before he hit the ground, "Thanks"he said smiling at her.

Vivian looked at Gilthudner who just stood there, "Gil what are you doing attack him" she said when Gilthhudner swung his sword, sending strikes of lightning into the sky, killing a crow that changed into a similar creature that was like the one near Margaret.

Meanwhile the person in the cloak who traveled with Arthur to the capital made Margaret fall slower as Arthur caught her.

Gilthunder then looked at Meliodas smiling, "I can't believe it, you've freed me from the cruse that has been put on me for so long" he then looked at Hendrickson who was now free from the ice coffin.

"Forgive me Gilthudner, me and Dreyfus were possessed by a demon." said Hendrickson.

"Little Gil" said Meliodas making Gilthunder look at him after he heard the nick name Meliodas gave him so long ago, "The demon is responsible for the death of your father, not Dreyfus or Hendrickson" he said with a sirious look on his face.

"I understand" said Gilthunder, "It's good to have you back Hendrickson".

"Thank you" said Hendrickson smiling.

Arthur brought Margaret over to Gilthunder. Gilthudner got on the ground holding Margaret with his arms around her, Margarets eyes then opened, "Hello Margaret" said Gilthunder smiling at her.

"It's you oh Gil" she said hugging him and he hugged her back.

"Got to say thanks for the help" said Meliodas looking at Arthur.

"It was alright, you should really be thanking her" said Arthur pointing at the person in the cloak next to him who was looking at Elizabeth and Escanor.

"It's him and Sis sis, how is this possible" she thought seeing two people she cared about.

"I don't understand how could you have known" said Vivian.

"Oh about litle Gil, back when I heard those words I taught him a long time ago in the forest of white dreams, the second I heard those words I knew someone he loves was in trouble" said Meliodas.

"You knew, that's a lie, your were fighting with everything you got" she said annoyed.

"Well little Gil was putting everything the lone for the woman he loves, so me fighting back was me being a good buddy" said Meliodas while Gilthunder and Margaret stood up.

"This isn't right, I won't allow it" said Vivian and an illusion of a forest surrounded them.

"Uh what's this" said Ban.

"Where are we" asked Meliodas?

The illusion changed from a desart, then eveyone accept Vivian was on a cliff next to a waterfall.

"Which world would you like to die in" said Vivian when the illusion vanished and her staff turned into an illusion of a serpent about to eat her.

Vivian then noticed the person in the cloak flying behind her, "You pathetic excuse for a Mage" she said starting to fly towards when the cloak turned into winds surrounding the person in the cloak.

"Your always getting mad easily, I thought I told you to kick that habit, Vivian my apprentice" said the woman who was wearing the cloak, as it began to vanish Vivian noticed something on the woman's neck.

"That boar sin on your neck" said Vivian noticing the red boar tattoo on the woman's neck.

"I never thought she would be with you Arthur" said Meliodas as the cloak vanished revelation a woman with black hair, with a purple outfit that was revealing and the woman was smiling, "Seven deadly sins Merlin, the boar sin" he said.

Vivian stopped moving as Merlin got in the ground holding her hand up and keeping Vivian where she was, "Now is there any information we need" said Merlin.

"My sister Veroncia, she didn't say where she was going to put her" said Margaret.

"Very well, Vivian where is princess Veronica" said Merlin.

"She's in the Kings room" said Vivian like she was in pain, Merlin brought her hand down and Vivian fell on the go find before she started running away.

"Uh should we be worried about her" said Ban.

"Don't worry, after that she will proably try to get far away from here, I believe we have something important to do" she said looking at Meliodas.

"That's right, it's a good thing you're here, Now all of the even deadly sins are almost all together" said Melidoas.

Merlin flew over to Escanor who looked surprised, "Merlin" he said.

Then surprising the people around them, Merlin kissed Escnaor on the lips, she then looked at Escnaor smiling, "It's good to see you again Escanor" she said while smiling at him.

"It's good to see you Merlin" said Elizabeth smiling at Merlin. Merlin then looked at her and stood in front of her, "You've really grown, but are you still gonna call me sis sis like you used to" she said making Merlin look embarrassed.

"Well, anyway how is this possible " said Merlin meaning that Elizaebth looked the same way she did when they first met.

"Our curse was broken" said Meliodas making Merlin look shocked.

"Merlin are you alright" said Elizabeth making Merlien realise there was a tear coming out of her eye.

"Huh" she said wiping away the tear, "It's been a long time since I last cried, I guess you could say I'm happy" she said smiling.

"Well we can celebrate later, we need to get to the others" said Meliodas.

"Hold on captain, if we plan on winning you'll be needing this" said Merlin and something small appeared near her and went flying towards Meliodas who caught it.

The object was small sword, there were holes in the blade and on the handle was Melidoas dragon sin symbol. The sword was Meliodas sacred treasure lostvayne.

"Where did you find that" asked Ban surprised.

"I found it in Camelot, Gilthunder if there is danger I'll make sure Princess Margaret is put somewhere safe" said Merlin.

"Thank you" said Gildthunder.

"All right everyone lets go" said Meliodas.

"Got it" said everyone else. All of them then started heading towards the final battle.


	16. Final part

**Final part:**

King was currently fighting Helbram. Helbram changed his green swords into smaller versions of it and King would block them with multiple small daggers.

"I must say your more motivated when we met in Vaizel, I wonder what's changed" said Helbram spinning the helmet in his hand, he noticed Diane was watching their battle carefully, "Could it have something to do with that giant girl, isn't she just one of your fellow Knights".

"I don't expect you to understand, she's important to me" said King looking sirious, "But you understand don't you, when you lose someone important to you" he said.

Helbram had an annoyed look on his face, "Wrong answer" he said as multiple giant vines grew out of the grounds, there were evil faces on each of the vines. One of them went for Diane and she used her hammer to bring it down. One of the vines went to attack her when she wasn't looking, Howzer jumped up in the air using his sword to send a slash air to cut the top of it off.

"How do you like that, damn tree" said Howzer after landing back on the ground.

"Wow very nice Howzer, but let's see if you can block these" siad Helbram when suddenly multiple vines exploded and the rest went on fire. Helbram looked to see it was Guila and Gelda who destroyed the vines.

"You should give it up, your outnumbered" said Gelda.

"Helbram, do you still wish to continue killing humans" said King.

"Do I wish to, I can't stop myself" said Helbram looking into the sky, "Listen up holy Knights, I need all the power I can get, give me every last drop of magic you have" he said speaking to the people though his link magic, small light orbs of magic started to go into him and a light started to surround his body as he stated to absorb it. "Ha ha, here it comes here it comes" he said as he fired multiples green swords at King who easily sent them away with his multiple small daggers.

"It's over now " siad King as Helbram started screaming from being not being able to him, "You can finally rest now, Helbram" he siad as Helbram continued to scream before he stopped as something cut him. Kings spear was under Helbram as blood came out of his right side after being cut by the sphere. Helbram fell to the ground dropping the small helmet he was holding as he fell.

Helbram looked at the small helmet that wasn't far from him, he tried to reach for it, but King landed on the ground picking up the small helmet and walked over to Helbram.

"Hey, it's been a long time hasn't it Harlequinn, you know that Helmet was suppose to be a gift for you, so I had it made by a human, how stupid could I have been, anyone who looked at it would tell you its an ugly helmet" said Helbram with a calm look on his face as tears started to fall on the helmet.

It was King who was crying, "Yeah in the end, you were such an idiot" he said as his friend died once again in front of him.

"King" said Diane with a concerned look on her face, the two of them then looked surprised as Fraudrin broke out of the purple sphere.

"Now die, piercing stab" said Fraudrin pointing his sword at Zeldris who quickly dodged the attack by jumping out of the way.

"He's able to use the humans magic" thought Zeldris when he quickly blocked Fraudrins sword with his own.

"Your holding back, you agree with your brother to try and save Dreyfus" said Fraudirn smiling.

Zeldris hit Fraudrins armour with his sword, sending him flying back and falling to the ground . Then a stone pillar shot up from the ground and sending Faudrin into the sky, "Rising meteor" said Diane who had her hammer up.

The stone pillar then fell apart as Fraudien stabbed his sword into it, King sent his spear at him and sent him into the ground.

"You cannot win" said Fraudrin when he noticed a shadow in front of him, someone came form the sky landing in front of him and he looked to see it was Escanor.

"Really from where I'm standing it looks like your going to lose" said Escnaor with a calm look on his face.

"What do you mean" said Fraudrin when Hendrickson jumped down from a house behind him and placed his hand on Fraudrins back.

"Get out of my friends body, now Merlin" siad Hendrickson" Merlin who was in the sky with Elizabeth and Elaine, she moved her finger up as light surrounded it.

"Power amplify" she said as the same light surrounded Hendrickson.

"Now purge" said Hendricksons as a light started to surround his hand. There was a bright light. When the light stopped a purple demon appeared while Hedricshon caught Dreyfus body. The demons eyes were on its head with its demon symbol on his left eye, it's mouth was on its chest showing sharp teeth.

"What is this" said the purple demon who was Fraudrin.

"Like I said, your going to lose" said Escnaor quickly hitting the demon with his axe and sent him flying down the street into a house.

Ban, Arthur, Gilthudner, Margartet and Meliodas now stood with the others.

"So that demon was the one who possessed Dreyfus" said King.

"So he was the one responsible for the death of my father" said Gilthunder.

"Don't get to comfortable it's not over" said Zeldris getting his sword ready as the smoke cleared form the house Fraudrin fell into. Fraudrin now stood up bigger then his normal size.

"This is my original power, full size" said Fraudrin. Then something really quick hit him, he tried to hit it, but it then hit him again and someone jumped onto his left hand.

"Meliodas" said Fraudrin seeing Meliodas on his left hand holding lostvayne.

"Wait I don't get it, how's he over there, when he's down there" asked Eliane pointing at Meliodas who was wathcing the fight.

"It's the power of his sacred treasure, he's allowed to create clones of himself, but the clones have half the magic power he has" said Melrlin.

Fraudrin tried to hit Meliodas clone, but the clone quickly dodged his attack landing on the ground and Fraudien started hitting him with his foot, "Die, die, die" he said as he continued to stomp on him. After he stopped the clone looked injured and some of its of clothes had tares in it.

"Well it seems you held up well against my clone" said Meliodas walking over to where the clone stood, the clone vanished and now he stood where it used to be surpassing Fraudrin who realised he was only fighting a clone who wasn't as strong as the real Meliodas, "Fraudirn, you can end this right now, just give up" he said as his demon symbol appeared on his head.

"Shut up you damn traitor" said Friaudrin bringing his right hand down on Meliodas who quickly got out of the way and jumped through Fraudrins body creating a hole that went through him. Zeldris jumped into the air, black purple flames surrounded his sword and he cut into Fraudrins left side making his left arm burn.

Ban ran over to Fraudrin, he jumped into the air, using his weapon he cut into Friaudrin chest. Escanor used his axe and cut into Fraudrins leg making him fall to the ground on his knees. While on the ground Fraudirn grew back to his original size.

"I don't understand, why would you two betray them demon clan" said Fraudrin looking at Meliodas and Zeldris.

"We found someone worth fighting for" said Meliodas.

"Well it looks like I have no other choice" said Fraudrin as darkness started to surround the middle of his body.

"Fraudrin don't" said Zeldris realising what Fraudrin was about to do.

"I maybe not be able to destory you, but I will be able to take Liones off the map" siad Fraudrin as dark lighting started to surround him.

"He's going to self destruct" said Elizabeth.

"Everyone please get over here" said Merlin. Hendrickson brought Dreyfus over to the group away from Fraudrin. Ban and Escanor walked over to the group. Meliodas and Zeldoris stayed in front of Fraudrin.

"This isn't good" said Zeldris.

"Zeldris get away form there" said Gelda looking concerned.

"Don't be alarmed, if he self destructs he and the captain will survive" said Merlin with a calm look on her face.

Griamore who stood standing where he was just looked at Fraudrin, "Griamore there's nothing we can do" said Gilthuunder who was standing with Margaret.

"No there is something we can do" said Griamore running over to Fraudrin and made a purple sphere surround the two of them.

"What" siad Fraudrin looking surprised.

Dreyfus woke up and noticed what was happening, "Griamore no" he said as he started to run over to the purple sphere.

"That idiot" siad Howzer.

"Griamore don't do this, what are we suppose to tell Veronica" said Elizabeth.

"Please make sure to tell her that I love her and that she made me want to be a better holy knight" siad Griamore with a sad look on his face.

"Don't do this" said Margaret.

"Dispel your magic right now Griamore, that's an order" said Dreyfus slamming his fists into the sphere.

"Stop your magic now Griamore" said Fraudrin, "Please" he said as Dreyfus screamed from outside the sphere. Fraudrin then looked at the expression on Griamores face as remembered his time during when he possesed Dreyfus and watched Griamroe grow up into the man he is today.

"Very well" said Fraudrin as darkness from his body began to vanish, "Dispel you magic, I'm not going to kill anyone" he said.

"You mean it" asked Griamore as darkness from Faidrin completely vanished.

"Yes, I won't kill anyone, dispel your magic and go find the woman you love" said Fraudrin, form the look in his eyes you could tell he was smiling.

The purple sphere vanished, Griamore went over to his father and hugged him. Dreyfus had tears in his eyes as he hugged his son.

"I think I finally understand, what the two of them went through the a long time ago" thought Fraudirn as he looked at Meliodas and Zeldris. "Kill me Meliodas" he said with a determined look on his face.

"What" said Griamore surprised.

Meliodas had a sad look on his face as Black purple flames surrounded his right fist and he punched Fraudrin blasting off the top part of his body. Some of the people had a surprised look on his face.

Gelda quickly went over to Zeldris and hugged him. Elizabeth did the same with Meliodas holding him close.

"We should go find princess Veroncia now" said Griamore.

"Don't worry we know where she is" said Margaret.

"We still have to take care of the new generation, but King I'm sorry that I have ask you to do something" said Hendrickson looking at King.

"What is it" said King.

"When I was under Faudrins control, he used my magic to bring back Helbram, he can be revived again but he will lose some of his emotions" said Hendrickson.

"So I have to make sure he won't come back again" asked King while Hendrickson nodded, King clenched his fist, "Chastifol form, sunflower" his spear changed into a giant flower, it's top opened, pointing at Helbrams body, a beam of light shot at it destroying the body completely, but leaving the helmet behind.

Diane hugged King close to her chest trying to comfort him for the loss of his friend.

"Alright, I suggest some of us go get princess Veroncia and the rest of us go gather the Knights from the new generation so me and Elizabeth can get read of the demons blood" said Merlin.

"Good idea, me, Elizabeth, you, Escanor, Arthur, Grimaore, Giltthudner, Margaret, Dreyfus and Hendrickson will go to the Kings room, the rest of you go gather the new generation" said Meliodas

"Got it captain" said King.

"Well let's get going" said Ban.

Guila walked over to Gowhter, "I wonder if it would be alright if I went with you" she asked him blushing.

"Of course" said Gowther smiling as they went with the others to gather the new generation.

Merlin noticed the moment between the two of them, "Hmm interesting" she said.

"Hey Merlin we good to go" said Meliodas.

"Yes" she said there was a flash of light and the group going to the Kings room appeared in front of a big door.

"Where are we" said Gilthunder.

"We're in front of my fathers room" said Margarret.

"I tried to teleport us inside but found us blocked by my apprentices magic" said Merlin.

"Okay everyone, stand back" said Meliodas getting his right arm ready.

"Hold on a minute captain, the spell preventing us from going inside is a spell called perfect cube from the demon world, even with your power you can't break through" said Merlin while Gilthunder reached out for the door handle with his lighting, but the lighting just bounced off it.

"So how do we get inside" asked Hendrickson?

Merlin just smiled as she walked up to the door and opened the door quickly.

"Uh how did you do that" said Meliodas.

"By using absolute cancel, I simply got read of the spell" said Merlin.

"I just knew you could do it with your magic Merlin" said Escanor smiling at her.

They all entered the Kings room, Griamore noticed Veroncia looking at him, "Princess Veronica" he said before she quickly ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I'm so glad your alright" she said smiling when the King coughed in the background getting their attention.

"You sure got old Baltra" said Meliodas calling the King by his his name.

"And you've haven't changed a single bit have you" said Baltra.

"Guess not" said Meliodas smiling as he wrapped an arm around Elizabeth.

"Enough" said the King annoyed.

Dreyfus and Henricakon stood in front of the group, "Forgive us your majesty" said Hendrickson.

"It's because we were possessed by a demon that all this happenned" siad Dreyfus.

Baltra got out of his bed and stood in front of the two of them, "If you were being controlled it's not your fault" said Baltra, "But I'm removing you form your position as holy Knights grandmaster" he said.

"We understand" said Dreyfus. The King nodded at them, but he then fell back coughing up blood.

"Father" said Veronica and Margartet while the others looked concerned.

Merlin went over to the King and put a hand over him, "He's been weakened greatly, sis sis your magic should heal him perfectly" said Merlin looking at Elizabeth who walked over to Baltra. Her goddess symbol appeared in her eyes as she put her hands over Baltra and her hand glowed for a while before they stopped.

Baltra smiled as he looked at Elizabeth, "Your strength has surpassed my expectations, I presume you have a story to tell me" he siad.

"Yes" siad Elizabeth smiling at him. She then began to tell the story of her past with Meliodas and of their curse.

After everything, with both Elizabeth and Merlins magic power, they were able to remove the demon blood from the Knights in the new generation. The one exception was Guila who got to keep her magic power.

Inside the boar hat Hawk was eating from a small bowl of scraps, "What is is this, whatever it is I can't stop eating, these are really the best scraps I ever had" said Hawk

"Hey Ban I really hope your not breaking the budget with those scraps" said Meliodas who was sitting at the counter while Ban was cooking behind it.

"No it's all good, these scraps were about to go bad anyway" said Ban.

Also in the boar hat was Elaine, Elizabeth, Zeldris and Gelda, "So what will you do now" said Zeldris.

"Well I guess will continue being holy Knights and running the tavern" said Meliodas.

"You two want to join us" said Elizabeth.

"Would that really be okay" said Gelda surprised by the offer.

"Yeah the thing is the women who work here have to wear the tavern uniform" said Meliodas.

"Wait what" said Zeldris.

"What's the problem Zeldris, you don't want to see me in something like it" said Gelda smiling while Zeldris blushed imagining Gelda in the tavern uniform.

"Well changing the subject, we have to decide what to do with the rest of the coffin of eternal darkness" said Zeldris.

"Is there really no other demons we can trust" asked Elaine?

"What about Monspeet and Derieri, Monspeet is alway focused on protecting her" said Meliodas.

"That makes sense, that leaves two more, I have an idea of who, in fact they were your former comrades" said Zeldris looking st the both Meliodas and Elizaebth.

"Dolr and Gloxina" said Melidoas remerbing the once leader of the giant clan and the first fairy King.

"I gave Dolr the choice the become one of the Ten Commandments, as for Gloxina I don't know" said Zeldris.

"We can always show him the new fairy Kings forest" said Ban.

The boar hat door opened showing Gilthunder, "So the rumours are true, you really are running a tavern" he said.

"Hey little Gil, welcome to the boar hat, take a seat and I'll get you a drink" said Meliodas as Gilthunder sat at the table near Hawk.

"Hey Hawk" said Gilthunder as Hawk looked at him from the mention his name, "I want to apologise for what I did in the forest of white dreams" he siad.

"No it's okay, I understand after I heard what you had to go through" siad Hawk as he went back to eating his scraps.

"Here you go some famous Vanya ale" said Meliodas walking over to the table with a bottle and two mugs. He filled up both of the mugs, handed one over to Gilthunder and he drank from it. "Not bad right" he said smiling while holding up his own mug.

"Yeah this is really good" said Gilthunder, "Meliodas I'll be leaving the capital soon" he said.

"Really whys that" said Meliodas after drinking from his mug.

"My mission was to fool Fraudrin and his men, but I still ended up herting a lot of people" said Gilthunder, "I'll travel to the villages and try to make things right" he said.

"I see" said Meliodas drinking from his mug, "You should take Margaret with you, it's very nice experience to travel with the woman you love" he siad looking at Elizabeth who smiled back at him.

"Your right" said Gilthudner smiling.

Inside the city King was flying around looking for Diane, "I wonder where she is" he said looking around for Diane.

"Hey" said a female voice from below him.

"It's Diane" said King as he looked to see Diane on the ground, she was wearing a pink outfit and was smaller. Just a little taller then Elizabeth.

"How is this possible" said King as he flew down to her surprised to see her this size again.

"Merlin made a potion to keep me small for a little while, so now I can do this" she said kissing King on the lips and he wrapped his arms around her kissing her back.

"Oh do you want to got to the festival tonight" said King which made Diane smile.

"Of course but since I'm this size, now there's something we can do together" she said grabbing his hand and he blushed knowing what she meant.

Not far from the wall of the capital Gowther watched the city, "Hello there" said Guila walking over to him.

"Hello" he siad looking st her and noticed the outfit she was in, "You look lovely" he siad making her blush.

"Thank you" said Guila, "Might I ask what your thinking about" she asked as she stood beside him.

"I've been thinking about the people who are no longer with me, they wouldn't want me to be sad even though their gone" said Gowhter.

"I have tell you something, whenever I meet you have this feeling in my chest and the only way I think I know it means, is that I'm in love" said Guila making Gowther look surprised for a moment before he smiled.

Gowther placed a hand on Guilas cheek, "It's okay, I've actually been feeling the same way towards you" he said smiling at her. Guila held the hand he had on her cheek and the two of them kissed.

That night fireworks were shooting into the sky celebrating the freedom of the kingdom. Gilthudner and Mragaret were not far from the castle. He explained his plan for them to travel, she nodded and the two of them kissed under the night sky as the fireworks continued to go off.

Meliodas and Elizabeht were standing outside the boar hat. "It's hard to believe it's all over" said Elizabeth looking at sky.

"Yeah" said Meliodas as he looked at her, "You know since we're now at peace, I can finally do this" he said getting down on one knee in front of her making her look surprised as he took out small box and opened it revealing a ring, "Elizabeht will you marry me" he said.

"Yes" said Elizabeth nodding at him as tears of joy came out her eyes. Meliodas placed the ring in her finger and the two of them kissed.

 _A_ _few weeks later_

Like they discussed, Monspeet, Derieri, Dolr and Gloxina were freed from the coffin of eternal darkness. Zeldris explained to Monspeet, Derieri that their battle was over and so they could live in peace. Monspeet took this new opportunity to tell Derieri how he felt about her, she felt the same way about him and the two of them were currnetly living in Liones in the house next Zeldirs and Geldas house.

Dolr, Gloxina were happy to see their former comrades Meliodas and Elizabeth from a long time ago. Dolr went back of the giant clan but wasn't their leader, he explained to Diane that she would lead them now, but he would looked after the Giants while she was away when she had to work with the sins.

Ban,Elaine, King and Diane brought Gloxina to the new fairy Kings forest. The fairys were angry at first for King leaving a long time ago, but Eliane explained why he had to leave and what he had to go through since then. The fairys understood and aceepted him as their King. Gloxina was reunited with his sister who he thought died a long time ago.

On the morning of Meliodas and Elizabeths wedding. At the house where Zledris and Gelda lived, in their bedroom. "We better get going, we have to make sure the other two are up" said Gelda as she finished putting on her dress.

"Yeah I know" said Zeldris as he finished his putting on his suit, "I don't wonder why I couldn't be Meliodas best man" he said looking annoyed.

"Well Ban is his best friend" said Gelda smiling as she held his hand. The two of them went to the house next door where Zeldris knocked at the door.

Monspeet opened the door, he was already dressed in his suit, "Oh Zeldris is it time" he asked ?

"Yeah" said Zeldris.

"Hey who is it at this time in the morning" said Derieri walking down the stairs wearing only a shirt.

"Are you siriously not dressed yet" said Zeldris looking annoyed.

"Don't worry I'll be ready" said Derieri walking back up the stairs.

"Don't worry I'll make sure she's ready" said Monspeet looking calm.

In Diane and Kings house. The two of them were still in bed, King had his arms around Diane after the night before.

Diane was already awake, she was looking at the engagement ring on her finger smiling as she remembered the day King proposed or her.

She then looked at the small wings coming out of his back. The two of them had gotten stronger after being trained by Dolr and Gloxina. King opened his eyes smiling, "Morning" he said smiling at her.

"Good morning" she said smiling at him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "We should get ready" she said getting out of bed.

"Yeah your right" said King.

The two of them got dressed, went outside where Ban and Elaine were waiting for them. "You two ready to go" said Ban sounding like he was bored from waiting for the two of them.

"Yeah we're ready to go" said King noticing the way Ban was sounding.

"Now be nice brother, he is going to be your brother in law soon" said Elaine pointing at him with the finger that had the engagement ring she got from Ban whe he proposed to her.

"Yeah I know" said King.

Near one of the entrances to the Kingdom, Griamore and Veronica were waiting for some people. These two people entered the kingdom on horses, it was Gilthunder and Margaret.

"I hope we're not too late" said Gilthudner getting off his horse and Margaret got off her horse aswell.

"The ceremony doesn't start for another while" said Griamore.

"Well after it we have a little announcement" said Margartert standing next to Gilthduner as he put an arm around her as she showed the engagement ring on her finger.

"Congratulations" said Veronica hugging her sister.

The ceremony was being held at the the castle in one of its yards. Dolr and Gloxina were at the ceremony. The front row is where the sins sat with their new comrades. Elizabeth, Elaine, Guila, Zeldris, Gelda, Monspeet and Derieri had joined the sins as their new members. The boar hat was remodelled with more rooms for when they needed to travel.

Escanor was sitting with Merlin, thanks to Elizabeths magic he had better control of his magic and was able to changed his form whenever he wanted to. Merlin was holding his hand, the two of them were now living together.

Gowther who was sitting Guila was living with her aswell. Her brother enjoyed hearing Gowther story's since he was a holy knight.

The King himself performed the ceremony, after hearing about theor curse he fully accepted Meliodas and Elizabeths relationship, knowing the two of them deserved peace after everything they've been through.

Meliodas was dressed in a suit with red tie like the one he wore with his bartender outfit. Elizabeth wore a white dress, which had holes in the back for her wings. When the ceremony ended Meliodas, Elizabeth enjoyed their first kiss as husband and wife. Their friends, comrades and family cheered for them.

That night in Meliodas and Elizabeths room. The two of them were looking each other smiling after enjoying their wedding night.

"You okay" said Meliodas as he put a hand on her face.

"Yes" said Elizabeth smiling as she held his hand, "I'm just happy we're together" she said. The two of them kissed, then Elizabeth got on top of Meliodas while still kissing him and the two of them enjoyed themselves a second time. After the two of them fell asleep with their arms around each other. With their curse gone, the kingdom of Liones at peace, they were both finally happy with their life together.


End file.
